Le Purgatoire des Innocents
by Cassye
Summary: [TERMINEE]Nos quatre exorcistes vont s'embarquer dans une nouvelle aventure, mais avant...
1. Onirisme noir

Hello à tous !

Mais c'est quoi cette section presque vide ? Alors que cette série est super ! O-o Bon, ben, si ça ne dérange personne, je me joins au lot ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu cette inspiration dévorante pour trouver un scénario. XD

De quoi il en retourne ?

**_¤ Genres?_** : Pas de style en particulier. Action, romance, un peu de drame, humour (je vous promets des moments anthologiques avec Komui)

**_¤ Sérieux ou portnawouak?_** : Je suis pointilleuse au possible, je respecte comme je le peux le caractère des personnages (depuis que j'ai su maîtriser Sasuke dans ma fic sur Naruto, je peux faire tous les taciturnes comme Kanda et j'adore les joyeux drilles comme Lavi XD). Cela dit, certains moments pourront paraître euh… surréalistes ?

**_¤ Pairings_** ?: Je n'ai RIEN contre le yaoi, mais c'est juste que je n'aime pas en faire là où il n'y en a pas à la base (et encore plus quand c'est improbable). Demandez-moi du Yami no Matsuei (série que j'adore en plus), Okane ga Nai ou encore Tokyo Babylon, mais non, pas ici.  
Pour revenir à la question. Ouip : Allen x Lenalee (sont mignons). Je peux aussi dire rapprochements et tentatives sans vraiment être de la pairing, mais je ne dirai pas qui avec qui. XD Disons que Allen et Kanda sont bons pour une psychanalyse après cette fic…

**_¤ Ca dure longtemps?_** : 14 chapitres. Chapitres moyennement longs, rythme lent mais pas vide, parce que j'aime décrire et prendre mon temps. XD

**_¤ Repérage temporel?_** : Euh… Voyons, j'achète les mangas, je regarde l'anime… Je dirais au moins après la rencontre avec Road. Comptez après l'épisode 14 ou fin tome 3, ça passe aussi. Je ne suis pas les chapitres d'avances, mais je sais que Lenalee fait des rêves plus ou moins prémonitoires sur Allen. Ca sera le seul élément « spoiler » que j'utiliserai avec l'apparition de Tiky Mik.

Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de recherches que cette fic m'a demandée pour qu'elle soit parfaitement crédible. Pas facile d'écrire quand l'action se déroule en 1850. C'est terrible d'avoir un souci du détail aussi poussé que le mien XD. Mais bon, j'ai fait que deux minuscroscopiques anachronismes. Un pour que le scénario soit plus pratique et un autre pour un trait d'humour.

Cela dit, j'espère que la lecture vous sera aussi agréable que j'ai aimé écrire cette fic !

* * *

**LE PURGATOIRE DES INNOCENTS**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Onirisme noir_**

Le noir. Un rire sinistre et froid qui lui parvenait en écho glacé aux quatre coins de son esprit. Froid. Elle avait froid. Des pas précipités. Un souffle accéléré accompagné par des battements de cœur désordonnés et pressés. Un autre rire, plus long, plus sarcastique et mauvais. Il était pire que celui de la hyène en chasse. Tout à coup, son corps tressaillit d'une violente convulsion. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sous la violence du mal. Une lointaine silhouette. La blancheur de sa chevelure disparut sous un rideau de sang qui s'abattait devant ses yeux glacés de terreur.

- Hu… !

Le souffle court, sa poitrine toute entière raisonnait sous son cœur emballé par la peur. Ses yeux saphir restèrent encore un moment posés sur le plafond clair zébré par quelques fissures du temps. La transition était encore trop brutale. D'un rêve empli de ténèbres, elle venait de retrouver la douce pâleur du matin qui baignait les murs de sa chambre.

Lenalee prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer un peu puis se redressa sur son séant, adossée contre sa tête de lit. Elle eut un frisson en sentant une sueur froide descendre le long de sa nuque. Son front aussi était humide, comme ses mains, encore crispées autour de ses draps.

Les idées plus sereines, la jeune fille se pencha sur son cauchemar. Encore lui. Encore ce garçon qui se retrouvait dans d'horribles visions. Pourquoi Allen se retrouvait-il ainsi dans ses nuits ? Et ses nuits les plus obscures de surcroît.

- Allen… murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas cette connexion psychique qu'elle avait avec lui. Allen était quelqu'un qu'elle aimait beaucoup, oui… Elle craignait souvent pour sa vie et cherchait souvent à le protéger, oui… Mais cette relation d'amitié justifiait-elle réellement la présence de ce jeune exorciste tourmenté dans ses songes ?

Un rayon mordoré vint dissiper ses pensées dans une douce chaleur réconfortante. Une main devant ses yeux éblouis, Lenalee jeta un regard au dehors. La journée serait belle en cette fin de printemps. L'été serait bientôt là. Un sourire finit de chasser la noirceur de son cauchemar et l'adolescente se leva pour se préparer. La toilette faite, elle s'occupa de brosser ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets vert forêt qu'elle noua en ses deux habituelles couettes hautes avant de refermer le dernier bouton de son uniforme d'exorciste. Un dernier coup d'œil pour vérifier l'aspect général et, jugeant qu'il lui convenait, Lenalee poussa la porte de sa chambre.

Il faisait calme ce matin dans les couloirs de pavés et de pierres de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Mais cela ne durerait pas. Entre les plaintes de la section de recherche à propos de l'accumulation du travail, les nouvelles fantaisies de son aîné et par-dessus tout cela, le brouhaha des exorcistes qui revenaient ou partaient pour des missions ou les traqueurs qui reparleraient avec ces derniers de leur dernière excursion à la recherche de l'Innocence… L'animation grandirait très vite.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle manqua d'entrer en collision avec la personne qui sortait de sa chambre.

- Ah ! Désolée…

Ses yeux clignèrent. Les cheveux encore légèrement en bataille, brillant d'une lueur argentée sous les quelques rayons du soleil qui parvenaient à percer les meurtrières de l'édifice, Allen refermait la porte de sa chambre en assurant à Lenalee qu'il n'y avait pas de mal.

Il tourna son regard bleu acier vers la jeune fille et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Bonjour, Lenalee. Tu vas bien ?

La jeune fille ne réagit pas tout de suite. Le regard fixe et vide sur Allen, elle revoyait de son rêve les perles de sang qui gouttaient devant ses yeux. Cette simple vision lui donna l'effet d'un haut le cœur.

- Lenalee ? s'inquiéta son ami en posant la main sur son épaule. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Elle secoua la tête pour s'ôter cette image horrible et retourna un sourire rassurant au garçon.

- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je dois juste avoir très faim, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire. Tu m'accompagnes au réfectoire ?

- Bien sûr, je m'y rendais de toute manière.

Le jeune homme lui emboîta le pas et tous deux repartirent direction la cantine de la Congrégation. L'immense salle se remplissait tout doucement quand ils y entrèrent. Les longues tablées alignées comptaient déjà une petite trentaine de personnes, des traqueurs, des exorcistes ou des scientifiques qui déjeunaient en bavardant tranquillement. C'était très silencieux, hormis le murmure de leurs voix mêlées qui venait se perdre dans l'immensité du plaf…

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !! Lenaleeeeeee ! Ma fleur de lotuuuuuus !

Un bruit de troupeau de buffles en pleine charge martela les pavés du réfectoire. Dans la demie seconde qui suivit ce roucoulement grave digne des tourtereaux en saison des amours, Komui était en train d'étreindre la cadette de son cœur, des larmes au coin des yeux.

- Lenaleeeeee… Je ne pouvais m'autoriser à commencer la journée –harassante qui m'attend- sans te voir et m'imprégner de ta douce image pour m'accompagner quand je croulerai sous les paperasses et l'épuisement… gémit le Grand Intendant, la tête contre le ventre de la jeune fille, morte de honte.

- Gr… Grand frère…

Encore effrayé et secoué de frissons, Allen se massa la nuque. Décidément, ce Komui…

- Bonjour, Komui… salua l'exorciste avec un sourire un peu crispé. Vous avez l'air… en pleine forme…

- Bonjour Allen, répondit l'homme en se redressant. Je suis content de te trouver aussi. J'avais à vous parler à tous les deux.

Le garçon aux cheveux de neige cligna des yeux et lui en demanda la raison. Le chef de la section Scientifique redressa correctement ses lunettes en demi-lune du bout de l'index sur son nez et se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens intrigués avec un sourire mystique.

- Surprise ! chantonna Komui. Passez dans mon bureau à 11 heures tapantes. Et si vous voyez Kanda au passage, transmettez.

- Bien.

- Ah ! Une dernière chose… Lenalee…

La jeune fille redressa la tête, intriguée par le ton subitement sérieux de son frère. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle… et lui montra son mug attitré illustré d'un lapin, l'air implorant.

- Tu pourras me refaire du café ? Il n'y a que ton nectar qui me permette de survivre.

Tandis qu'Allen s'était écroulé de tout son long par terre, la jambe agitée de tics nerveux, Lenalee hocha la tête, un sourire embarrassé sur les lèvres, et promit qu'elle s'y mettrait dès qu'elle aurait pris son petit déjeuner. Une pluie de remerciements et de louanges plus tard, Komui quitta le réfectoire en saluant les deux exorcistes qui se dirigeaient vers les cuisines.

- Désolée… pour la scène… s'excusa platement la jeune chinoise. Mon frère est vraiment bruyant dès le matin.

Allen lui renvoya un sourire amusé.

- Pas de problème. J'ai appris à connaître Komui. Et puis, d'un côté, c'est bon de savoir que quelqu'un vous aime comme ça.

- Oui…

Quand ils approchèrent des cuisines, une voix tonique et chantante s'éleva :

- Aaaaah ! Mais que vois-je ? Allen et Lenalee ? _Hello _mes chéris !

Cheveux tressés à l'africaine sur le crâne achevé par deux nattes entourées de ruban et lunettes noires vissées sur le nez, Jerry, l'excentrique chef cuistot de la Congrégation de l'Ombre les attendait, une spatule à la main. D'un petit signe de la main, il invita les arrivants à s'avancer.

- Alors, ça sera quoi pour toi, ma belle ? demanda-t-il à Lenalee.

- Salut Jerry. Un thé vert avec des tartines et marmelade de fraise.

- De suite !

Quelques minutes après, le plateau en main, la jeune fille allait s'installer à une table en proposant à Allen de se joindre à elle s'il le souhaitait. Le garçon accepta puis se tourna vers Jerry, l'air pensif.

- Pour moi, euh…

- Une minute, mon mignon…

Le cuisinier reposa sa cuillère et s'empara d'une louche qui devait avoir la capacité de contention d'un saladier.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute ! annonça Jerry, tout sourire.

¤¤¤

- Euh Allen… Tu es sûr de pouvoir te lever avec ça dans le ventre ? Mais surtout, où est-ce que tu vas caser tout ça ?

Le jeune homme se pencha sur le côté pour voir de l'autre côté de sa montagne de viennoiseries, de pain et de fruits son interlocutrice qui observait l'édifice alimentaire qui l'empêchait de le voir. Quel appétit pantagruélique !

- Hein ? Ben… On dit bien que le petit déjeuner est important, non ?

- Laisse-le, Lenalee. S'il veut qu'on arrête de l'appeler « Pousse de soja », il faut bien le laisser faire sa croissance ! intervint une voix joyeuse.

Un sourire taquin sur son visage qui allait de paire avec l'éclat espiègle de son unique œil visible à la profonde couleur d'un vert bouteille, Lavi venait de s'installer à leur table, ses cheveux auburn encore plus en désordre qu'à l'accoutumé. Il réprima un bâillement sonore avant de se pencher sur son plateau.

- Il ne manquerait plus que Yû et la joyeuse équipe serait au complet, fit-il remarquer.

Allen eut une moue dubitative. Kanda avait-il la notion d' «équipe » dans son sale caractère ? Lenalee sembla se poser la même question si l'on en jugeait son expression peu convaincue puis préféra s'occuper de combler sa sensation de faim en recueillant un peu de marmelade dans une cuillère avant de l'étaler sur un toast. Mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la couleur sanguine de sa gelée, le même flash du rideau de sang vint s'imprimer dans son esprit.

- Ah !

L'adolescente avait lâché sa cuillère qui retomba sur son plateau dans un bruit de fer mat. Les deux garçons redressèrent la tête – et pour Allen, la pencha à cause de sa tour de Pise de pains au chocolat qui était maintenant à hauteur du sommet de son crâne – et regardèrent leur amie.

- Lenalee ? s'enquirent-ils d'une même voix.

Cette dernière rouvrit les paupières, sans comprendre. Pourquoi cette vision lui revenait-elle chaque fois qu'elle voyait quelque chose qui s'y rapportait ? Cette persistance était-elle à hauteur du danger de ce qu'elle représentait ? Ses interrogations s'évanouirent quand la main d'Allen vint se poser sur la sienne, l'obligeant à le regarder.

- Tu as des ennuis ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux par inquiétude. Tu sembles tellement ailleurs aujourd'hui…

- Allen…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi attachait-elle tant d'importance à un rêve ? Parce qu'il mettait en scène Allen dans son dernier acte ? Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

Les mains croisées sous son menton, juste au milieu pour suivre cet échange visuel, Lavi se mit à siffler :

- Quelle intensité… Vous voulez que je vous laisse ?

Les joues délicatement rosées, Allen et Lenalee retirèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite leurs mains qu'ils remirent promptement sur leurs genoux, genoux qui devinrent subitement d'un intérêt extraordinaire au point de ne plus pouvoir oser regarder l'autre dans les yeux.

- Oh ? s'étonna l'exorciste au marteau. Ben quoi ? Mais continuez, je vous en prie, c'était mignon.

- Lavi ! s'écrièrent les deux autres, gênés.

Le jeune homme roux eut un sourire intérieur. Mission accomplie. Lenalee ne pensait plus à ce qui la tracassait et Allen ne penserait plus à chercher à savoir quelque chose que visiblement, elle ne voulait pas lui dire tout de suite. Sur ce, il embraya sur la demande de Komui pour qu'ils se retrouvassent dans son bureau à 11 heures.

- Toi aussi ? fit Allen entre deux gorgées de thé. Tu as une idée du pourquoi ?

- Négatif. Peut-être qu'il a inventé une autre machine à réduire la quantité travail…

Allen se raidit. Non. Tout mais pas ça. Il y avait trois choses qu'il ne supportait pas : Le Comte et ses Akumas, les réparations de Komui, et l'attitude de Kanda, mais là, la machine qui l'avait pris pour cobaye la dernière fois avait une sacrée bonne place dans ce classement.

- Si c'est le cas, je laisserai mes Dark Boots s'en occuper, décréta Lenalee, le nez dans sa tasse. Et de mon frère avec.

Les deux garçons déglutirent avec un sourire forcé. Ils auraient presque pitié de Komui…

- Au fait, intervint Allen en regardant autour de lui. Et Kanda ? Je ne l'ai pas vu…

- Entraînement matinal quotidien ! annonça Lavi en s'amusant à faire tenir une cuillère en équilibre sur son index. Tu sais comment est notre guerrier solitaire. Des pectoraux comme les siens, ça s'entretient…

Shring !

- Comme la capacité à rester en vie…

La lame brillante et nouvellement affûtée de Mugen sous le nez, Lavi laissa sa cuillère retomber sur son plateau avec le sourire innocent le plus convainquant qu'il put trouver en lui et leva les yeux vers le ténébreux propriétaire du katana. Son manteau d'exorciste négligemment boutonné qui laissait entrevoir le haut du buste, Kanda assassinait Lavi de ses petits yeux anthracite. Il était aussi stoïque et furieux que sa queue de cheval était étroitement serrée sur le haut de sa chevelure bleu nuit.

- Quelque chose à dire avant ta décapitation ? grinça le kendoka d'une voix frémissante, la main fermement autour du manche.

- Euh… c'était un compliment ? essaya Lavi, les mains en prière.

Remis de sa surprise, Allen abandonna sa réflexion sur le « Quand Kanda était-il arrivé pour qu'il ne le voie pas ? » et fronça les sourcils.

- Toujours aussi susceptible…

Les yeux de Kanda, ainsi que son projet de tuer, glissèrent sur le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs.

- Toi, Pousse de soja, ne me cherche pas de si bon matin.

- C'est Allen ! corrigea celui-ci, excédé.

Profitant de l'effet de diversion –certes involontaire- créé par ce début d'algarade, Lavi partit se réfugier vers un périmètre plus sécurisé, à savoir la sortie de la cantine, en remerciant Allen par un pouce en l'air.

Sentant la tension qui commençait à s'émaner des deux jeunes hommes comme s'émanaient les effluves de souffre de l'Enfer, Lenalee se décida à intervenir et poussa le japonais vers les cuisines.

- Allez ! Va manger au lieu de chercher des noises à tout le monde.

Kanda émit un grognement courroucé mais se laissa faire et s'approcha du comptoir de Jerry en rengainant son arme. Lenalee se rassit tandis que son compagnon soupirait en la remerciant. Apparemment, elle était l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir donner un ordre à Kanda sans finir en petits cubes pour ses soba.

- Peut-être parce que je suis une fille.

- Ce n'est pas un argument valable pour lui, je crois… rétorqua Allen sans grande conviction.

Tout deux purent reprendre et terminer leur petit déjeuner plus sereinement tout en discutant. Kanda étant allé s'isoler à une table comme cela était à prévoir, l'obscurité et la froideur de son être n'avait ainsi pas pu troubler le reste du temps passé au réfectoire pour Allen et Lenalee qui ressortirent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

- Je te quitte ici, Allen. Je dois reprendre mon travail d'assistante de mon Grand Intendant de frère, dit la jeune fille en lui souriant.

- Entendu. Je vais aller me promener je pense. Au fait, Lenalee…

- Hum ?

Le jeune homme lui sourit.

- Content de te voir en meilleure forme.

Elle le dévisagea sans rien dire. Elle avait mal à le voir si doux avec elle alors que sa vision…

Elle secoua la tête. Non. Ne plus y penser.

- Ah ! Lenalee ! appela une voix familière.

- Commandant River…

Sa blouse blanche à demie fermée, les cheveux dressés en larges pics châtains clairs, le chef de la section Recherche de la Congrégation salua les deux exorcistes d'un bonjour rapide avant de regarder autour de lui.

- Le chef n'est pas dans le coin ?

- Non, cela fait un moment qu'il a quitté le réfectoire. Il doit être dans son bureau.

Un mince sourire à la fois satisfait et diabolique ourla les lèvres de l'homme qui se tourna vers la jeune chinoise.

- Pour « tu-sais-quoi », tu acceptes ? s'enquit-il à voix basse, les yeux emplis d'espoir.

Intrigué par ce langage codé, Allen guetta la réaction de Lenalee qui semblait hésiter à pouffer de rire ou à grimacer. Elle tritura le plateau qu'elle allait emporter pour porter les futures nombreuses tasses de café de la journée, indécise.

- Commandant River… C'est peut-être un peu… enfin…

- Ca ne sera que pour ce jour-là ! Après, je ne te demanderai plus rien de ce genre, promis. Et puis, pense un peu à nous… On a le droit, pour une fois. Et puis, ça marquera le coup !

De plus en plus perplexe par ce mystère et le genre de tournure employée par River, Allen se surprit à se demander si River et Lenalee ne seraient pas ensemble… Encore plus étrange, cette pensée le dérangeait. Non, quand même pas…

Après un moment de réflexion, l'adolescente finit par hocher la tête avec un sourire coupable.

- Très bien. Mais vous êtes vraiment dur, Commandant River.

L'homme tapa dans ses mains, l'air visiblement heureux.

- Merveilleux ! Je te dirai comment ça se passe. A plus tard !

Et il repartit en laissant Allen et Lenalee de nouveau seuls. Sentant le regard interloqué et avide de questions de son ami sur elle, la jeune fille lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inviter à marcher un peu avec elle pour le lui expliquer.

- En fait, l'anniversaire de mon frère approche. Il va avoir 30 ans le 13 juin prochain. Et… les collègues de la section Scientifique veulent lui faire une sorte de petite farce, histoire de se venger gentiment des écarts de mon frère.

- Oh… fit simplement le garçon, pensif. Quelque part, il était heureux de voir que son hypothèse était erronée. Et que projettent-ils de faire ?

A cette question, Lenalee eut une expression indéfinissable, à cheval entre la honte, l'amusement et la consternation. D'un rire un peu nerveux, elle se contenta de lui répondre qui le verrait très probablement le 13 juin. Les effets de la « surprise » qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs seraient palpables dans toute la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Peu assuré par cette perspective qui promettait d'être bruyante, le jeune homme ne demanda pas d'autres détails, bien que sa curiosité fût piquée au vif.

Après quelques pas, Lenalee le quitta pour aller retrouver Komui et l'aider dans sa tâche de premier administrateur de l'organisation. Resté seul, Allen retrouva Timpanpy qui venait d'émerger de sa capuche.

- Timcanpy ! Décidément, tu aimes te cacher… s'amusa le jeune homme en posant le golem doré sur son épaule.

Un coup d'œil à une pendule lui indiqua qu'il était déjà 9h15.

- 11 heures… murmura-t-il, son regard acier sur les aiguilles et le parcours qu'il leur restait à faire. D'après toi, qu'est ce qui nous attend, Timcanpy ?

* * *

Je sais, il ne se passe rien, mais c'est juste une mise en bouche, histoire de vous donner une idée générale de la narration et pour commencer à vous laisser vous poser des questions… XD La surprise apparait après! 


	2. Une surprise déroutante

Hello minna-san !

Je dois dire que j'ai été surprise d'avoir reçu déjà reçu 4 reviews pour une fic qui n'était même pas yaoi… XD Merci à tous ! Alors, parce que je suis de bonne humeur, je laisse un peu ma fic sur Host Club (ouh la pub !) pour vous passer la suite !

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**L** : Le L de Death Note a daigné délaisser sa chasse au Kira pour me laisser une review ? XD Quel honneur ! (à moins que le choix du pseudo ne soit fortuit). Mici pour ta review et la réponse est de suite ! Kiss !

**Petite Saki** : Ca fait plaisir de retrouver des anciens lecteurs de Sept Ninjas ! XD Merci d'être passée aussi pour DGM. J'espère ne pas te décevoir. Kiss !

**Nebra** : Aaaah, ça fait plaisir à entendre ! Dire que mes persos sont ressemblants est l'un des plus beaux compliments qu'on puisse me faire. Merci et kiss !

**Arminas** : ENFIN quelqu'un qui n'aime pas le Kanda X Allen ç-ç Viens dans mes bras ! XD J'avais l'impression de ne pas être normale, lol. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu de la pairing ! Kiss et merci !

Je me suis ré-ga-lée à écrire ce chapitre qui me fait bien rire. J'espère que ça aussi le cas pour vous !

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Une surprise déroutante_**

11 heures résonna dans toutes les horloges de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Resté dans sa chambre pour parfaire ses exercices, Allen fut bien content d'avoir une raison pour arrêter sa tentative de record de traction sur un pouce en équilibre sur une chaise qui ne tenait que sur un pied.

D'une pirouette agile, le jeune homme bondit sur ses pieds et attrapa une serviette pour s'éponger un peu le front. Il était impatient de savoir de quoi il en retournait. Après avoir pensé un peu à tout cela, il s'était dit qu'il ne s'agissait sûrement pas d'une mission, cela aurait été plus urgent.

- Je me demande quoi…

La supposition d'un frère jumeau de Komurin lui glaça les entrailles. Mais non, mais non ! Pourquoi devait-il imaginer le pire ?

- Et puis, si c'était ça, Komui aurait été plus enthousiaste que cela.

Alors qu'il astiquait du revers de sa manche son insigne en croix de rosaire pour lui redonner un bel éclat, Allen entendit un faible brouhaha depuis le couloir. On aurait dit des bruits de course. Le garçon ferma le dernier bouton de son uniforme et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte. Quand il passa la tête dans l'encadrement, il vit des membres de la section Recherche qui se hâtaient, l'air pressé.

- Ah ! Commandant River ! appela-t-il quand il vit le visage familier du chef de la section.

Celui-ci s'arrêta mais continuait de courir sur place.

- T'es pas encore chez Komui, toi ?

- Si, j'y allais, mais que se passe-t-il ? On est attaqué ?

- Mais non ! rassura River avec un sourire. Allez, fonce, tu vas être en retard ! On se revoit dans quelques minutes !

Et sur ces mots, il repartit en courant, abandonnant un Allen interrogatif. Quand il sentit Timcanpy sur sa tête lui tirer gentiment une mèche de cheveux, le jeune anglais comprit qu'il ne devait plus s'attarder et se mit en route pour rejoindre le bureau de Komui.

Quelques minutes après, Allen voyait l'immense double porte du bureau du Grand Intendant au bout du couloir. Quand il s'apprêta à l'ouvrir, une voix l'arrêta :

- Allen, attends-moi !

Une dizaine de mugs de café serrés les uns contre les autres sur son plateau, Lenalee revenait de faire le plein pour les courageux de la section Recherche.

- Tu as vu cette agitation ? J'ai failli me faire renverser.

- Oui, tu sais pourquoi ?

- Je pense que ça sera pour nous… Tu ouvres ?

Allen opina du chef et poussa la porte qui grinça dans un bruit sinistre. Aussitôt, une vague de feuilles de papier vint s'échouer sur leurs pieds jusqu'à hauteur de leurs chevilles.

Les murs encadrés par d'énormes bibliothèques d'une douzaine d'étages couvertes de livres, le bureau du Grand Intendant Komui était dans un état que l'on pouvait qualifier d' « en perdition complète ». Le sol n'était plus qu'une mer administrative, faite de feuilles volantes et de dossiers en tout genre, sans compter le nombre de feuilles frappées du tampon « URGENT » d'un rouge vif alarmant qu'il était facile d'attraper rien qu'en se penchant de quelques centimètres. Quant à savoir de quelle couleur et de quel matériau était le sol, il aurait fallu s'armer d'une pelle. C'était d'ailleurs assez paradoxal quand on remarquait que les livres des bibliothèques étaient tous parfaitement rangés, en ordre alphabétique et par année.

- Je comprends bien que la responsabilité de ton frère est grande, mais là… bredouilla Allen en essayant de nager parmi une marée de feuilles datées d'il y a trente ans. Euh… En parlant de Komui, où est-il ?

Lenalee mit sa main en visière et inspecta l'océan blanc.

- Hum… Je crois que c'est de gros tas qui respire à 2 heures.

En effet, en s'approchant bien –tout en prenant garde de ne pas se noyer dans le Triangle des Rapports Exorcistes 1811- ils distinguèrent un amas de feuilles plus volumineux que le reste aux proportions qui pouvaient correspondre aux dimensions d'un bureau. Et comme aux dernières nouvelles, un bureau ne respire pas et encore moins, ronfle comme un train à vapeur, toutes les preuves étaient présentes pour affirmer que Komui était quelque part dans ces abysses de l'administration.

- Mon pauvre grand frère… s'apitoya Lenalee en balayant de la main l'épaisse couche de papier qui vint se perdre dans l'étendue de documents. Komui… Komui ! Il est 11 heures et nous sommes là, comme demandé…

Les appels et sa main sur son épaule qui le secouait n'eurent aucun effet. Le bruit d'une porte qui se fermait attira leur attention.

- Tu n'as pas encore pris le coup de main… soupira River qui poussait de tout son poids à l'autre bout de la salle la porte pour la fermer en dépit des tas de paperasse qui l'en empêchaient.

Dans un effort surhumain, il parvint à la fermer enfin et s'épongea le front avec son mouchoir.

- Je vous jure… se plaignit l'homme en s'étirant. On court partout et lui, il dort… Au fait, Lenalee, pour les alliances…

- LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!

Telle une nuée de colombes lâchées pour un mariage, une explosion de feuilles retomba en pluie légère dans toute la pièce et un Komui larmoyant… non, déversant une cascade lacrymale agitait les bras avec une telle puissance que les personnes présentes dans le bureau se demandaient s'il n'allait pas réussir à s'envoler.

- LENALEEEEE !! C'est quoi, cette histoire d'alliance ?! JE VEUX SAVOIR OU JE ME DEFENESTRE ! somma Komui d'une voix suraiguë, au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, ici… fit remarquer River, les yeux au ciel.

- Alors je me défenestre depuis la plus haute étagère de la bibliothèque !!!

- Chiche.

- De quoua ?!

De son côté, Allen était complètement hébété, à la fois fasciné et horrifié. Ce temps de réaction défiait toutes les lois physiques et humaines. Et pourtant, River n'avait parlé qu'à voix basse et à une dizaine de mètres de Komui. Le simple fait de mettre « Lenalee » et « alliances » dans une même phrase avait suffi à le faire réagir ? Mon Dieu, cet homme devait avoir une Innocence surpuissante dans ses oreilles ou alors, son sister complex avait atteint des paliers inhumains.

- J'opte pour la deuxième explication… pensa le jeune homme en observant River essayer de tirer le Grand Intendant par la blouse alors qu'il avait commencé son ascension vers le sommet de la bibliothèque.

- Grand frère… se lamenta la cadette en se massant les sinus.

Après un bon quart d'heure à assurer à Komui que non, Lenalee n'allait pas se marier, que tout ceci n'était qu'un stratagème pour faire réveiller le loir qu'il était et que, mais bon sang vous allez descendre de cette échelle ou je la scie et n'allez pas vous plaindre si après vous vous faites mal, nom d'un chien, River parvint à calmer son supérieur –ceci dit, l'emploi d'un coup modérément fort sur le crâne dut être recouru afin de parfaire la reprise d'esprit du Grand Intendant.

- Je ne vivrai pas bien vieux si vous me faites des peurs pareilles… grommela Komui, un pansement sur la tête.

- Chef… grogna River dont l'aiguille de la patience s'approchait dangereusement du « ras-le-bol ». Ca va faire 20 minutes qu'on fait attendre…

- Ah oui oui oui oui ! se réveilla son supérieur en tapant dans ses mains. J'en oubliais le plus important !

Assis sur un canapé qu'ils avaient réussi à dégager des feuilles, Allen et Lenalee attendirent la suite de Komui qui avait plongé dans son mug de café. En reposant sa tasse, il eut un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle, la mine étonnée.

- Et Kanda ? Et Lavi ? questionna-t-il.

Ses deux interlocuteurs échangèrent un regard. Ils se disaient bien qu'ils avaient oublié quelque chose.

Komui eut une grimace désolée.

- Ouh… Pour Lenalee, ça va, mais toi Allen, si Kanda est de mauvaise humeur, il pourrait passer ses nerfs sur toi si tu ne l'as pas prévenu. Espérons que Lavi s'en sera occupé sinon, je prierai pour le salut de ton âme.

- Komui ! s'exclama Allen. Ce n'était pas plutôt à vous de le prévenir à la base ?!

- Possible… répondit le Grand Intendant avec nonchalance en regardant ses ongles. Mais là n'est la question. Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour vous faire part d'une chose.

Le jeune exorciste à la chevelure de craie se retint de répliquer et guetta Komui qui farfouillait dans un dossier à la couverture bleue.

- Allen, Lenalee, je vous annonce l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre dans le clan des exorcistes !

- Vraiment ?!

Les deux adolescents laissèrent un grand sourire éclairer leur visage. Enfin, une nouvelle recrue ! Il était temps ! Les actions du Comte Millénaire se multipliaient par delà le monde entier à un rythme effrayant qui ne laissait présager rien de bon du tout. Les Akumas augmentaient en nombre pour s'emparer des corps d'humains rongés par le désespoir et la Congrégation de l'Ombre était toujours en sous-effectif quand il s'agissait de les combattre.

Les 109 fragments d'Innocence dispersés sur Terre nécessitaient la découverte de leur propriétaire pour ne pas tomber entre les mains du Comte et de ses monstrueux sbires. La découverte d'un nouvel exorciste était l'assurance de savoir qu'un fragment ne serait pas chez l'ennemi. C'était une maigre consolation, certes, mais dans cette lutte acharnée pour l'Innocence, chaque bonne chose avait sa place dans le puzzle de la victoire. Et la venue d'un nouveau compatible faisait partie d'une de ces bonnes choses.

Heureux de cette nouvelle, Allen et Lenalee s'étaient redressés et assommaient Komui d'une pluie de questions :

- Qui est-ce ?

- Son Innocence est de quel type ?

- Un homme, une femme ?

- Quelle nationalité ?

- Quand arrivera-t-il ?

Voyant son supérieur assailli, River se décida à intervenir et tempéra les ardeurs enjouées des deux jeunes gens en agitant les mains en signe de calme.

- Ola, ola ! Inutile de le bombarder comme ça, la nouvelle recrue est arrivée ce matin à nos portes à 11 heures.

Ils comprirent. L'agitation dans les couloirs, c'était pour l'arrivée du nouvel exorciste. Ils devaient certainement aller observer l'examen de passage avec la porte de la Congrégation. Se remémorant son propre examen, Allen espéra pour le nouvel arrivant qu'il aurait eu plus de chance. Peut-être que l'absence de Kanda pouvait s'expliquer par une « envie » de « saluer » l'exorciste entrant.

- Le pauvre… pensa le jeune homme avec une grimace.

Coupant court à ses souvenirs, Komui se leva de son fauteuil en épluchant un nouveau dossier qui, visiblement, ne comportait toujours pas les informations qu'il recherchait.

- Foutu bazar, non mais vraiment… pesta-t-il en tournant une énième feuille. Bon, faites entrer, River, le temps que je retrouve sa fiche.

River s'exécuta et alla ouvrir une petite porte au fond de la salle. Le cœur battant, Allen et Lenalee attendirent d'enfin découvrir le nouvel exorciste.

- Entre, entre ! invita joyeusement Komui avec un troisième dossier. Graaah, toujours pas ça…

La silhouette sortit de l'ombre du couloir et apparut dans la lumière vive du bureau. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, encore adolescente. Un joli visage d'une fine forme ovale à la peau couleur coquillage, ses lèvres un peu pulpeuses et maquillées par un rose délicat se courbaient en un sourire simple et poli en accordance avec ses grands yeux noisette presque bronze à la lueur malicieuse. Retenus en un chignon strict avec une petite mèche devant les oreilles, elle avait des cheveux chocolat à la douce nuance caramel sous un chapeau d'un blanc ivoire orné d'un ruban. Elle portait une robe en brocart de soie vieux rose gansée de velours aux manches bouillonnées et sous manches serrées. Son corsage était froncé de soie plus brillante et se terminait par une ceinture pourpre qui soulignait parfaitement la finesse de sa taille tandis que le bas de sa robe n'était que jupons autour d'une crinoline. Nul doute que cette jeune fille fût issue de la haute bourgeoisie, au moins. Plus que la sensation de calme et de réserve qui s'émanait d'elle, Allen remarqua qu'autour de son cou, reposant sur son sternum, elle portait une grosse croix d'argent aux pointes fleurdelisées de la taille d'une paume avec une pierre ronde et polie bleu aigue marine au centre.

- Aaaaah, enfin ! s'enthousiasma Komui en brandissant une feuille avec fierté. Alors…

Il éteignit la lampe de son casque de mineur et le posa sur la table pour remettre son béret.

- Désolé pour le retard.

La jeune fille lui retourna un sourire compréhensif.

- Ce n'est rien, Monsieur Komui. J'ai été prévenue de vos problèmes de réveil et d'organisation, dit-elle de sa voix douce.

River, Allen et Lenalee se retinrent comme ils le purent d'éclater de rire alors que Komui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il se racla la gorge pour se redonner un semblant de contenance et parcourut rapidement sa feuille.

- Hum ! Bien… Je vous présence Hyacinthe Laurentin. Elle a 17 ans et nous vient de France.

Hyacinthe inclina poliment la tête vers Allen et Lenalee avec un sourire qu'ils lui rendirent.

- Bonjour.

- Voici Allen Walker, qui nous vient d'Angleterre et qui est le benjamin de notre organisation. Et cette charmante créature à ses côtés, qui a la beauté d'une fleur qui éclot et la grâce d…

- Komui... coupa River.

- Je suis Lenalee, acheva la jeune chinoise avec un mauvais regard à son aîné. La sœur de Komui.

- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, déclara Hyacinthe en les dévisageant.

En réalité, le mot « dévisager » s'appliquerait plus à Allen. Si elle n'avait fait que regarder Lenalee alors qu'elle se présentait à elle, la jeune française dévorait littéralement notre héros de ses yeux bronze qui brillaient d'un éclat plus qu'intéressé. Remarquant cette insistance, Allen ne savait trop quoi faire au point d'en être mal à l'aise. Avait-il quelque chose sur le visage pour qu'elle le regardât de cette façon ? Il aurait juré voir un imperceptible sourire en coin apparaître subrepticement sur le visage de Hyacinthe.

Lenalee avait le même sens de l'observation et fronça les sourcils malgré elle. C'était d'une telle impolitesse de fixer les gens comme ça. N'appréciant vraiment pas cette œillade, elle se décida à détourner l'attention de Hyacinthe.

- Et… quelle est ton Innocence, Hyacinthe ? questionna-t-elle, les lèvres un peu pincées.

Celle-ci détourna un moment les yeux d'Allen qui put enfin respirer et se contenta de sourire avec sérénité.

- Je suis du type symbiotique.

A ces mots, Allen en oublia son malaise d'il a quelques secondes et eut un grand sourire. Un autre symbiotique comme lui ?

- C'est vrai ? Et quelle partie de ton corps ? s'enquit-il avant de se reprendre. Enfin… si ce n'est pas indiscret.

- Oui, à ce propos… intervint Komui en se grattant la tête d'un air perplexe, penché sur la fiche. Sur la fiche, tu as écrit « Savoir-faire français », Hyacinthe. Je ne comprends pas…

Allen cligna des yeux, sans comprendre.

- « Savoir-faire… français »…

Elle eut un petit rire amusé puis planta son regard droit dans celui d'Allen avec un sourire empreint de mystère.

_- French Kiss, darling_, dit-elle un fort accent et un clin d'œil espiègle.

Silence. Traitement des informations en cours. Chargement jusqu'au cerveau terminé. Réaction en préparation.

- Pardon ?! s'offusqua le jeune homme, les joues en feu.

Les trois autres personnes présentes étaient tout aussi ahuries. Komui et River avaient tous les deux porté une main devant leur bouche, soit pour éviter de rire soit pour cacher un début de rougissement tandis que Lenalee était restée pétrifiée sur place. De quoi elle venait de parler, celle-la ?

Profitant de la confusion provoquée par sa franchise brute de décoffrage, Hyacinthe s'approcha d'Allen qu'elle prit par les épaules et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Lenalee sans comprendre pourquoi elle était énervée.

Hyacinthe eut un sourire amusé puis regarda Allen qui avait pris la teinte d'une écrevisse trop cuite, ce qui jurait terriblement avec la blancheur de ses cheveux.

- Sache que tu me plais, Allen, confia-t-elle, très sûre d'elle. Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu un baiser de toi.

- Héééé ?!

Complètement médusé avec un début de fièvre, Allen ne sut quoi dire après une telle démonstration de franchise. Et il n'eut pas à le faire car la porte du bureau claqua de nouveau et les deux nouveaux arrivants, qui n'étaient autre que Kanda accompagné de Lavi firent leur apparition.

- Alors, c'est quoi, cette chose à nous dire ? grommela Kanda, aussi peu jovial qu'au début de la matinée. Si ce crétin m'avait prévenu avant…

- Un trou de mémoire, s'excusa Lavi.

Le visage de Hyacinthe s'illumina, le regard vissé sur ce jeune homme distingué au regard de tueur et à la froide prestance.

- Ooooooh ! Mais qu'il est craquichou, lui aussi ! s'émerveilla-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le temps de se remettre de sa pétrification, Kanda tourna lentement la tête vers elle dans un ralenti quasi cinématographique, le regard vide de pupilles mais débordant de fureur. L'expression du « regard de tueur » prenait tout son sens en cet instant.

- « C-C… Cr… Craquichou » ? souffla-t-il.

Si la haine pouvait tuer par la voix, la moitié du monde serait rasée à l'heure qu'il est.

- « Craquichou » ?! Ouhahahahahahaha ! Kanda, craquichou ! ASSEZ ! Craqui… Ah ah ah ah ah ah ! Non ! PITIE ! Je meurs !!! s'esclaffa Lavi, renversé par terre en tapant du poing.

- TA GUEULE ! vociféra Kanda, enragé. Je vais la tuer et toi après !!!

- Ouh ouh ouh ouh ! Je peux mourir sans regret après un truc pareil ! Ah ah ah ah !

- Ah… Euh… Hyacinthe, je te présente Yû Kanda et celui qui ne va pas tarder à mourir, c'est Lavi. Ils sont tous deux exorcistes, présenta Komui qui espérait ne pas imploser tant il tentait de se contenir de rire. Kanda, Lavi, voici Hyacinthe Laurentin qui nous vient de Fr…

- Les futurs morts n'ont pas besoin de m'être présentés…

Le regard plus sombre qu'une nuit sans lune, Kanda était face à Hyacinthe et souleva Mugen à l'aide de son pouce, prêt à faire un massacre pendant que sa « victime » l'observait sous tous les angles. Cette beauté de glace, ce noir charismatique qui se retrouvait autant dans ses yeux que son aura…

- C'est décidé, après Allen, c'est toi que j'embrasse !

Les réactions furent… hétéroclites. Allen s'était écroulé sous le poids de l'ahurissement ; Lenalee ne s'était pas défigée depuis que Hyacinthe avait déclaré vouloir un baiser d'Allen ; Komui et River avaient la mâchoire par terre, la main sur le téléphone pour appeler le service chirurgical (pour Hyacinthe) et psychiatrie (pour Kanda) au cas où, et l'esprit de Kanda semblait s'être évaporé dans la 506 ème dimension de la sidération.

Quant à Lavi…

- Hyacinthe, merveilleuse Hyacinthe ! clama-t-il, en lui prenant les mains, les yeux encore larmoyants. Laisse-moi être ton premier adorateur, tu as donné un… hi hi hi hi… sens à ma vie. M… ah ah ah ! Merci de ce que tu fais et de ce que tu… ah ah ah ! feras !

Et avec un grand sourire, il se désigna de l'index.

- Si tu cherches un autre candidat, je veux bien me dévouer aussi.

Un regard sans faille noisette le traversa comme un rayon X.

- Non.

Et sans plus d'explication, la jeune fille ramassa une valise qu'elle avait posée au sol et se tourna vers Komui, aussi souriante qu'elle l'était face à Allen et Kanda.

- Monsieur Komui, vous aviez dit que je devais paraître devant le Conseil, n'est-ce pas ?

Le temps de retrouver un peu de ses esprits, le Grand Intendant finit par hocher la tête, un peu perdu.

- Oui, nous y allons… Si tu veux bien me suivre…

Hyacinthe acquiesça et lui emboîta le pas en envoyant un dernier clin d'œil enjôleur à Allen qui en eut une déglutition difficile.

_- See you later_, Allen !

Et elle disparut dans le couloir, escortée par le Grand Intendant, laissant derrière elle une atmosphère tout bonnement indescriptible.

* * *

Quand je disais qu'Allen et Kanda seraient bons pour le psy après ça… XD Ah oui, je tiens à m'excuser pour la grossièreté de Kanda, mais je crois que l'énervement était trop important pour ne pas le faire jurer. Je vous promets qu'ils se retiendra la prochaine fois. C'est la première fois que je créer un personnage comme Hyacinthe, j'espère que vous aimerez, ça change radicalement des rôles que je fais d'ordinaire. 


	3. La tornade Hyacinthe

Bonjour à tous les exorcistes ! XD

Alors, je constate que ma Hyacinthe vous a tous plu ! Merci pour elle (et pour moi, parce que je suis aussi un peu sa môman). J'espère que vous l'aimerez toujours autant par la suite !

_Hyacinthe_ : Un bisou à tous ! Smack !

**_: Journal des Reviewers :_**

**Nebra** : Mdr !! Et quelle adversaire ! C'est exactement comme ça qu'il la voit en plus ! XD Pour le combat que tu prévois, ils auront chacun leur manche, mais le gagnant sera le perdant… A suivre ! Kiss et merci !

**Arminas** : Tu parles des problèmes de colocation ! Ca commence de suite ! En revanche, pour la faute que tu as relevée, j'ai vite relu (donc je suis peut-être passée à côté) et si tu parles de « Quant à Lavi… » (avant de vénérer Hyacinthe), non, ce n'est pas une faute parce que si j'utilise cette locution pour dire « Au sujet de » quand prend un « t ». Voilà. Kiss et merci !

**Chou-gum** : J'espère que tu aimeras les prochain passage Kanda vs Hyacinthe alors ! XD Kiss et merci !

**Petite-Saki** : Pauvre Kanda… Et Allen alors ? XD Lui aussi, il est en chasse ! Merci et Kiss !

Allez ! Après constatations des dégâts, on bouge !

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : La tornade Hyacinthe_**

L'entrée d'une nouvelle exorciste dans les murs de la Congrégation de l'Ombre fit très rapidement le tour de l'organisation. Les échos qui revenaient le plus souvent louangeaient la beauté simple de la jeune fille, sa prestance noble et timorée ainsi que sa douceur et sa gentillesse. Apparentes.

Car oui, personne à part ceux qui avaient pénétré le bureau de Komui la veille entre 11 heures et 11 heures 25 n'avait pu entrevoir la vrai personnalité de l'affable Hyacinthe Laurentin, à savoir une fille vive, franche avec un caractère sans faille doublée d'une… euh… fille à garçons ?

« Fille à garçons », « fille à garçons », c'était vite dit ! Parce qu'il semblerait que seuls nos pauvres Allen et Kanda avaient été pris en chasse par la jeune française. Un coup de foudre ?

Toujours fut-il qu'en partant, Hyacinthe s'en était allée avec Komui vers son entretien avec Hevlaska, le Gardien de l'Innocence, avec un sentiment très mitigé à son égard chez les quelques gens qu'elle avait approchés. Allen était resté très marqué par le cash de cette fille, d'autant plus que l'idée d'être embrassé dans ces conditions le dérangeait au plus haut point.

- Vous croyez qu'elle va vraiment le faire ?

Lenalee, elle, n'avait pas desserré les dents. Quel toupet ! Elle venait d'arriver et se croyait déjà tout permis ! Et pourquoi était-elle aussi énervée, enfin ?!

- Non mais, pour qui se prend-elle ?

Lavi, qui malgré les pronostics que tout le monde avait élaborés, était encore vivant et pratiquement inconsolable. Après le départ de Hyacinthe, il s'était assis par terre dans un coin, tout recroquevillé sur lui-même. C'était un coup dur après une telle tranche de rigolade.

- Pourquoi pas moi ?

Pour River, il s'était contenté de bien résumer les choses :

- Va y avoir du sport…

Mais le touché le plus sévèrement était incontestablement Kanda. Lui, le kendoka japonais élevé aux principes de la zen attitude, l'exorciste inébranlable sans doute le plus craint au sein de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, le bloc, le roc de gel que rien ne pouvait atteindre ! En deux malheureuses phrases, une petite nouvelle aux allures de bourgeoise et à la langue bien pendue avait réussi à le mettre K.O de l'intérieur. Extraordinaire. Divin, même. Et effrayant quelque part.

- Kanda ? Oh oh ! Kanda ? Tu nous reçois ? _Moshi moooshi_ ? Mince, je crois qu'on l'a perdu…

Sur ce coup, forcé était de reconnaître que Hyacinthe les avait tous bluffés. En mettant de côté le fait qu'elle ne savait rien de Kanda au moment de sa rencontre avec lui, elle avait vraiment été impressionnante. Pour aller faire de telles déclarations à Kanda en face de lui et dans les yeux en plus, il fallait soit avoir de lourdes tendances suicidaires –ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Hyacinthe- ou être dénué du moindre sentiment de peur. Et ça, Kanda, dans la maigre parcelle de lucidité qui avait su s'accrocher à une synapse de son cerveau lors de son état de stand by, il l'avait vu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il venait de croiser un être humain qui ne connaissait pas la peur. Une fille en plus. Et cette constatation forçait autant son respect qu'il forçait sur son envie de la tuer dans les souffrances les plus atroces et inhumaines que le commun des mortels pouvait lui octroyer.

Il fallut un bon moment pour défiger notre exorciste japonais. Sous l'initiative rusée de Lavi, il avait suffi de lui souffler depuis une bonne vingtaine de mètres le mot dit « maudit », à savoir « craquichou ». L'effet ne se fut pas attendre :

- Où est-elle ?! OU ?! Que je la saigne !! Je veux voir son sang goutter comme l'eau dans une clepsydre !

- Partie depuis une demie heure, informa Lavi avec un grand sourire narquois. Et par ordre de Komui, on ne tue pas les exorcistes, même s'ils arrivent à te mettre sur le carr…

- QUI est sur le carreau ?!

- M'aider ! Il est jaloux ! plaisanta Lavi en allant se cacher derrière Allen et Lenalee.

La rage nouvellement opérationnelle, l'exorciste à la queue de cheval le foudroya d'un éclair anthracite.

- « Jaloux » ? Jaloux de quoi ?

- C'est évident ! Parce qu'elle a su te couper ton petit sifflet, cra-qui-chou !

La température intérieure de la pièce chuta brutalement. River soupira :

- Lavi, tu cherches, là…

- Oui, mais c'est trop bon. Si je ne suis pas là demain, lancez des recheeeeeeerches ! pria le jeune homme au bandeau en détalant comme un lapin, Kanda et Mugen à ses trousses.

Remis partiellement de tout ce joyeux bazar, Allen se massa la nuque d'un air indécis.

- Au final… On ne sait toujours rien du pouvoir de Hyacinthe…

- Je considère déjà que sa bravoure est un pouvoir incommensurable, assura River, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Ce n'était pas de l'inconscience, ça ?

- Parce que tout humain normalement constitué verrait au premier regard que Kanda n'est pas commode, non, c'était de la bravoure. Ou alors, elle n'est pas humaine.

- Je crois que c'est ça.

Les avis étaient donc partagés. Au final, pour la petite information, Lavi avait réussi à avoir Kanda à l'usure, ce qui avec son endurance naturelle n'était pas chose facile. Cela dit, notre rouquin dut raser les murs jusqu'à ne faire qu'un avec le pavé quand le kendoka était dans le secteur.

De son côté, Allen avait tenté de se renseigner de son côté pour en apprendre plus sur cette Hyacinthe Laurentin. D'accord, elle était du type symbiotique, mais après ? Cette histoire de French Kiss avait-elle une once de sérieux ou faisait-elle parti du décor coloré et fantaisiste de la jeune fille ? Mais surtout…

- Pourquoi moi ?

En fin de compte, notre héros n'avait rien pu apprendre à propos de Hyacinthe. Son histoire, son pouvoir, la découverte de son Innocence, rien. Il n'avait pas pu se renseigner auprès de Komui dont la réponse à sa demande d'information lui était restée en travers de la gorge :

« - Demande-le lui toi même »

- Sale profiteur… pesta le garçon en serrant le poing.

Il n'avait encore moins pu apprendre quoi que ce soit auprès de Lenalee car, pour une raison mystérieuse qu'Allen n'avait pu s'expliquer, cette dernière était soit introuvable, soit toujours « très occupée, je n'ai pas le temps ». Etait-ce lui ou son amie était-elle en colère après lui ?

Cela faisait donc 24 heures que la Congrégation de l'Ombre comptait un nouveau membre parmi les effectifs des exorcistes. Mais la principale concernée était introuvable. Peut-être se faisait-elle sa propre visite des lieux ?

Allongé sur son lit à contempler le plafond, Timpancy sur son front, Allen espérait vite être appelé pour une mission de récupération d'Innocence ou de chasse à l'Akuma. Il devait bouger. Il savait que les choses allaient changer.

- Je sens que quelque chose de grave va nous tomber dessus, Timcampy…

Le son de trois « toc » contre la porte le fit se redresser. Posant Timpancy sur son oreiller Allen ouvrit la porte.

_- Found youuu_ !

- Whouaaa ?

Boum ! Tiens, le plafond aurait besoin d'un petit coup de peinture de ce côté.

- Hyacinthe ?! s'exclama Allen, une cinquantaine de kilos sur tout son corps et une mèche chocolat sous le nez.

- Aaaah ! Enfin ! Après toutes ces portes, c'était celle-ci la bonne ! _Lu-cky_ ! chantonna la jeune fille.

Des pas passèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la porte ouverte. Pourquoi Allen sentait-il un frisson glacé lui remonter le dos ?

Lenalee lâcha un « humph » dédaigneux.

- Désolée du dérangement. Je venais juste prévenir que le Grand Intendant voulait nous voir dans 15 minutes, informa-t-elle d'un air fermé.

- Ah ! Lenalee, ce n'est pas… !

Trop tard, elle était partie. Mais pourquoi lui ?

- Hyacinthe… Un poids comme le tien sur moi, je peux tenir, mais pas s'il se concentre « ici »…

- Oups ! s'excusa l'adolescente en se redressant, les bras toujours scellés autour du cou d'Allen.

Elle avait troqué sa riche robe pour l'uniforme noir et blanc de la Congrégation. Sa petite jupe volante laissant apparaître des jambes plutôt fines comme ses hanches et elle portait des petites bottines montantes aux chevilles. Elle avait aussi relâché ses cheveux, longs et ondulés jusqu'à mi-dos, dont elle avait prélevé deux mèches de chaque coté de la tête pour les tresser et les rattacher à l'arrière par un petit ruban noir. Sa croix fleurdelisée ne l'avait pas quittée.

_- I miss you_, Allen, avoua-t-elle avec un joli sourire.

Gêné par la proximité, le garçon détourna les yeux, sentant ses joues s'échauffer.

- Ah ? Euh…

- J'ai eu du mal à te trouver. Depuis hier que je cherche !

Une goutte de sueur froide roula sur sa tempe. Elle était introuvable parce qu'elle cherchait dans quelle chambre il était ? Sans laisser le temps à Allen de répondre, Hyacinthe se permit d'entrer et inspecta les lieux d'un petit tour sur elle-même.

- Tu es bien installé, on dirait. Tu pourras me dire où est la chambre de Yû ? demanda-t-elle avec innocence.

Son interlocuteur déglutit bruyamment. Sans peur. Vraiment sans peur. Et elle l'appelait par son prénom en plus. Il parait qu'au Japon, ce n'était faisable que quand on était suffisamment proche de la personne…

- J'ai encore trop de choses à faire sur cette Terre pour risquer de…

- Tu as raison ! coupa-t-elle avec un rire cristallin. Ne me dis rien, je le trouverai par moi-même, ça sera plus drôle !

Quoiqu'un peu décontenancé, le jeune homme eut un sourire. Quelle drôle de fille. Allumée, certes, mais elle n'avait rien qui puisse paraître mauvais en elle. Il regretta bien vite cette analyse méliorative lorsqu'il la vit se rapprocher de nouveau de lui.

- Bien. Et si on allait droit au but ? proposa Hyacinthe, la mine gourmande.

- Whoué ? Hé ! Mais… Komui a dit qu'il… ! Et toutes les filles sont comme toi, en France ?!

- Non, sourit la jeune fille, les bras autour de son cou. Je suis de la _first quality._

Sous l'urgence de la situation, Allen rassembla toute sa croyance en ce Dieu qu'il devait protéger et implora sa clémence ainsi que sa capacité à faire des miracles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Pousse de soja ?

- Alléluia…

Kanda, suivi de loin par Lavi, passait par là et découvrit la scène. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il mit aussitôt la main à l'épée. Cette fois, il ne la raterait pas. Il lui montrerait qui était le maître.

Attirée par la voix ténébreusement sombre de sa deuxième cible, Hyacinthe ne perdit rien de sa superbe et envoya par la main un baiser à l'exorciste bouillonnant.

_- Ohayô _Yû-chan ! lança-t-elle gaiement.

Le silence s'abattit plus assommant qu'un milliard d'enclumes. Un « Humphrrrrrrrrrrr !!! » nerveux accompagné de pas de course indiqua que Lavi ne tiendrait certainement pas le bout du couloir pour s'empêcher de hurler de rire. A l'opposé, Allen guettait Kanda, le cœur en suspend, prêt à activer son bras si son camarade venait à perdre son self control. Par rapport à la veille, ce dernier n'était pas figé. Mais devait-il penser que ce tremblement qui agitait petit à petit tout le corps du jeune homme était un meilleur signe ?

- Euh… Viens, Hyacinthe… bredouilla Allen. On nous attend.

Il empoigna la jeune fille perplexe par les épaules et l'emmena vers la sortie en prenant bien soin de ne pas trop frôler Kanda au passage. Passer trop près de son aura lui aurait certainement dissout la peau.

- Mais quoi ? fit la jeune fille sans comprendre. J'ai lu des livres… « Ohayô », c'est pour le bonjour du matin et « -chan », c'est l'honorifique pour des gens qu'on aime bien au Japon, non ?

Allen eut un rire nerveux bien qu'autour de lui, il sentait de plus en plus le poids de la rage de Kanda lui écraser le dos.

- Hyacinthe, tu es déjà en sursis alors évite de…

- Toi, kitsune !!

Au son de la voix du kendoka, l'adolescente fit aussitôt volte face.

- Moi ? « Kitsune » ?

Kanda lui renvoya un regard féroce.

- Je te préviens. Ne joue pas à la plus fine avec moi, les accidents arrivent vite.

- D'accord. Mais tu pourras me dire ce que c'est qu'un kitsune, Yû-chan ? demanda-t-elle, le plus naturellement du monde.

- ON FONCE ! décida Allen en partant vitesse grand V, Hyacinthe sous le bras.

¤¤¤

- Hum… Dites-moi, c'est moi ou il fait froid par ici… ?

Installé à tranquillement derrière son bureau, encore plus en foutoir que la veille, Komui analysait un par un les cinq exorcistes qui lui faisaient face. Assise sur le canapé à côté d'Allen, ses bras étroitement liés autour du sien, Hyacinthe ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite à ce qui se passait autour, trop intriguée à se demander ce qu'était un kitsune, tandis que son voisin soupirait de lassitude. Il n'avait pas supporté le sourire narquois de Komui quand celui-ci l'avait vu arriver avec la petite nouvelle scotchée à lui. Sur chacun des deux bras du canapé, Kanda et Lenalee, les bras croisés sur la poitrine se délectaient d'assommer d'ondes noires les deux premiers occupants pour les raisons qui étaient les leurs. Resté plus loin derrière, Lavi attendait la suite, appuyé contre son maillet.

- Laisse tomber, chef ! conseilla Lavi avec un début de rire. C'est toujours comme ça, les débuts d'intégration. L'ambiance est toujours un peu froide. Tu te plais ici, Hyacinthe ?

- Oh oui ! s'exclama celle-ci d'un ton joyeux. Tout le monde est si gentil avec moi !

En guise d'écho, deux faibles « humph ! » s'échappèrent des lèvres de Kanda et Lenalee qui détournèrent la tête d'un même geste.

- Ah oui… En effet, ça respire la gaieté… Et tu ne suffoques pas trop avec toute cette pression ?

- Hé ?

- Au lieu de palabrer, qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez, Komui ? maugréa le kendoka, les yeux plissés.

La limite venait d'être posée, il ne devait pas chercher à retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Après tout, Lavi paraissait exceller dans ce domaine…

- Je vous envoie en mission de repérage… annonça-t-il.

Le Grand Intendant tira une carte fixée à un mur derrière lui et attrapa une baguette qu'il pointa droit sur l'Angleterre, avidement suivi par les jeunes apôtres qui avaient mis leur rancœur, ennui ou interrogations de côté pour l'écouter.

- Le Comte Millénaire aurait été aperçu récemment ici, du côté de la capitale écossaise Edimbourg.

- Le Comte ? répéta Allen, soucieux.

Il fronça les sourcils. Enfin il se décidait à bouger. Avait-il un nouveau projet pour renverser Dieu ? Ou avait-il repéré un nouveau fragment d'Innocence qu'il chercherait à détruire ? Dans tous les cas, il faudrait l'arrêter. D'abord pour protéger le cristal divin, s'il y avait, et ensuite les innocents qui pourraient devenir les cibles des Akumas.

Kanda haussa un sourcil peu convaincu.

- Si le Comte Millénaire est là bas, pourquoi partir « en repérage » ? Il faut l'affronter.

- Je suis d'accord avec Yû-chan ! Combattons-le ! clama Hyacinthe, le poing serré.

- Arrête avec cette appellation, kitsune !!!

- Mais c'est quoi à la fin ?!

Komui cligna des yeux.

- Dites, et la mission ?

Le silence revint et Komui put poursuivre.

- Je disais donc… reprit-il en redressant ses lunettes. S'il est vrai que le Comte a été vu, rien ne prouve une éventuelle présence d'Innocence. Mais comme la fréquence des aperçus s'est multipliée dans ce secteur, nos supérieurs ont donc jugé qu'il ne serait pas inutile de voir de quoi il en retournait.

Il reposa la baguette sur le bureau et regarda de nouveaux ses jeunes disciples, l'air grave.

- Inutile de préciser qu'une flopée d'Akumas lui sert de cortège ?

Les autres secouèrent la tête en signe de négation. Ca allait de soit.

- Parfait. Vous partez dans 15 minutes ! termina le Grand Intendant en se rasseyant.

- Tous les cinq ? s'étonna Allen. Cela ne fait pas un peu trop pour ce genre de mission ?

- Je viens avec Allen et Yû-chan !

Komui ne fit pas attention à Kanda qui proférait des menaces à propos d'une mort lente précédée d'une agonie sans nom et fit remarquer à Hyacinthe qu'à la base, cet entretient ne la concernait pas, même si elle était venue. C'était seulement parce qu'elle était collée à Allen qu'il…

- Monsieur Komui… l'interrompit-elle avec sérieux. Je veux me rendre utile.

L'homme étudia d'un regard silencieux les yeux de son interlocutrice. Elle voulait vraiment y aller. Mais d'un autre côté…

Il finit par pousser un soupir d'abandon.

- Très bien. Hyacinthe, tu pars avec Lavi, Yû-ch… euh… Kanda et Allen, mais je voudrais discuter un peu avec toi avant. Lenalee, tu restes ici.

A cette annonce, sa sœur se leva d'un bond, offusquée, imitée d'Allen et Kanda.

- Pardon ? Mais grand frère/Komui… !

- Départ dans 10 minutes !

* * *

Alalalala… J'A-DO-RE ce perso ! XD Tellement ficheuse de bazar, mais tellement pleine de bonne volonté… XD Je m'excuse auprès des fans de Lenalee mais Hyacinthe prend sa place ici pour que je puisse vous la présenter de meilleure manière. Mais rassurez-vous, notre jolie chinoise reviendra vite sur le devant de la scène. (sinon comment je ferai du Allen x Lena ?) 


	4. Edimbourg, RAS?

Hello à tous ! 

Ah ben dis donc, j'ai perdu du lectorat… XD Je n'aurais pas dû lâcher Hyacinthe, elle leur a tous fait peur.

Merci à ceux qui sont restés !

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Petite Saki** : Pour être rock'n roll, ça va l'être, je te le garantis ! XD Contente de voir que Hyacinthe plait. Ah oui, Allen et Kanda te remercient pour le soutien. Kiss et merci !

**Amina** : Mici !

Allez ! On passe à l'action !

* * *

**_Chapitre 4 : Edimbourg, RAS ?_**

Il était 11 heures 26 dans le canal souterrain de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Le quatuor d'exorcistes en partance pour l'Ecosse était présent, accompagné de Komui, Lenalee et Thomas le Traqueur. Déjà embarqués à bord de l'espèce de gondole qui les conduirait hors de l'organisation, les trois garçons guettaient du coin de l'œil Komui qui parlait avec Hyacinthe. Cette dernière semblait faire des pieds et des mains pour convaincre le Grand Intendant de la laisser partir. Allen le vit se gratter le menton et passer la main dans sa nuque avec un air ennuyé.

- Je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent se dire… murmura-t-il.

- Qui voudrait savoir ? cracha Kanda d'un air sombre.

Le jeune anglais ne prit pas en compte cette remarque et tandis l'oreille dans l'espoir de capter une bribe de conversation.

- … meilleure occasion. Ce n'est que du repérage…

- S'il vous plait. Je ferai attention.

« Une meilleure occasion » ? Komui aurait préféré réserver Hyacinthe pour une plus grosse mission ? Pour quelle raison ? Avec ces nouvelles interrogations, le mystère autour de Hyacinthe s'était davantage épaissi. Il devrait vraiment lui demander quel était son pouvoir exactement.

- J'ai eu des échos… avisa une voix tranquille.

Allen et Kanda tournèrent légèrement la tête vers Lavi qui observait du coin de son œil gauche le petit bout de femme qui discutait à présent un peu avec Thomas.

- Elle a du potentiel, cette petite. Je suis sûr que son pouvoir sera salvateur très bientôt et ça, faudra bien le reconnaître.

- Ah oui ? maugréa le japonais, un sourcil dubitatif en l'air. Et c'est quoi, son « pouvoir » ?

- Aucune idée.

Les deux autres garçons s'écroulèrent dans le bateau. Tandis que Kanda s'occupait d'étrangler Lavi en lui intimant d'arrêter de se ficher de lui et que celui-ci lui répondait que ce n'était que de vagues rumeurs qu'il avait récoltées à la sortie du test de Hyacinthe chez Hevlaska, Allen résuma le tout en se disant que le seul pouvoir qu'il reconnaissait à Hyacinthe pour le moment était sa capacité à sortir Kanda de ses gonds et à chambouler tout autour d'elle.

Enfin, l'adolescente monta à bord imitée par Thomas qui prit la rame de la gondole et commença à s'éloigner. Komui fit des signes de la main aux exorcistes en leur souhaitant bonne chance. Restée à ses côtés, Lenalee les regardaient s'éloigner. Attristé d'être en froid avec elle, Allen tenta sa chance en lui faisant un au revoir et son sourire timide s'agrandit quand son geste trouva un reflet dans la main que la jeune chinoise lui agitait à son tour.

- Je prendrai bien soin d'euuuuuux ! cria Hyacinthe en sautant dans le dos d'Allen, les bras autour de son cou.

Crac. Cela devait à peu près être le bruit provoqué par cette cassure d'ambiance.

¤¤¤

- Train pour Edimbourg, départ 12 heures 03, quai numéro 5 ! informa Thomas en consultant une feuille. Vite ou on va le rater ! Hâtez-vous, Monsieur Walker !

- O-Oui, oui ! Hyacinthe, lâche-moi un peu !

- Mais je risque de te perdre après !

- Oh, kitsune ! Magne ou je te donne une raison de courir !

C'était sous le ciel bleu azur de Londres, parcourant les toits et les sommets de cheminées que notre équipe se hâtait. Il faisait bon aujourd'hui. Sous leurs pieds, les rues étaient pleines de badauds et de calèches qui se croisaient dans un murmure amalgamé qui ne leur parvenait que faiblement. Le vent fouettait leurs visages rosis par l'effort tandis que le soleil les réchauffait de ses vifs rayons du zénith.

Hyacinthe était impatiente. Elle allait enfin avoir sa première mission en tant qu'exorciste. Elle comprenait les craintes de Monsieur Komui, mais c'était la voie qu'elle avait choisie. Elle ne voulait plus faire demi-tour. Et puis, accompagnée d'Allen et de Kanda, elle ne pouvait espérer mieux.

- Nous y sommes ! avertit Thomas. Troisième toiture sur votre droite et allez-y de tout votre élan !

Les autres hochèrent la tête et accélérèrent de nouveau. En deux bonds souples, ils donnèrent la dernière impulsion dans leurs pieds et sautèrent depuis la troisième toiture. Une locomotive rouge au toit noir était déjà en route, prête à bientôt donner la pleine cadence.

L'atterrissage, comme redouté, fut lourd et un peu douloureux, mais réussi.

- Tout de même, on ne pourrait pas prendre un billet ? proposa Allen, ses cheveux devant les yeux.

- Pourquoi faire ? rit Lavi. On a nos passes avec notre croix de rosaire !

Tout en essayant de se protéger de la pression du vent en pleine face, les cinq membres de l'expédition passèrent par une fenêtre du toit et sautèrent à l'intérieur du wagon.

- Mission vaticane ! chantonna joyeusement Hyacinthe en passant les jambes à l'intérieur avant de sauter.

Le contrôleur hébété dut s'incliner face à la requête et conduisit les voyageurs clandestins en première classe.

Confortablement installés dans leurs sièges de cuir, les exorcistes examinèrent chacun leur rapport de mission pour savoir ce qui les attendait.

- Le Comte aurait été aperçu le plus souvent près des cimetières de la ville et de l'hôpital… lut Allen, les sourcils froncés. Toujours en recherche d'êtres en désarroi pour nourrir ses abominations…

- Mais pas de phénomènes étranges ? C'est bizarre… Si le Comte reste par ici, c'est qu'il cherche quelque chose… souligna Lavi.

- Oui, mais quoi…

Lassé, Kanda jeta son rapport sur la banquette vide à côté de lui. Au diable ces détails sans importance. Il faudrait vaincre les Akumas et, si possible, le Comte avec, et puis c'est tout.

Hyacinthe s'étira et fit de même. Il n'avait pas tort. Dans la mesure où les Akumas étaient concentrés en un même point, il faudrait les éliminer.

- Et à quatre, on devrait y arriver, n'est-ce pas Allen ? encouragea-t-elle avec un sourire confiant. Oh ? Ton col est mal mis, le vent tout à l'heure sans doute. Laisse-moi faire…

Et elle s'exécuta, sous le regard intrigué du jeune homme. C'était étrange. Mais en cet instant où elle lui réajustait son uniforme, le regard de Hyacinthe avait changé. Son expression était toute autre. Il y lisait… de la mélancolie ?

- Et voilà ! sourit-elle. Hum ? Ca ne va pas ?

- Ah si, c'est rien…

Curieuse, la façon dont il l'avait regardée. Hyacinthe haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Monsieur Thomas ?

- Appelez-moi simplement Thomas, lui répondit le Traqueur depuis le couloir.

- Vous qui êtes Traqueur, vous devez en savoir des choses…

- Que désirez-vous savoir ?

- C'est quoi, un kitsune ?

Une veine de colère vint battre à la tempe de Kanda. Il n'en revenait pas. Vraiment, cette fille… Quant à Lavi, il félicita la jeune fille sur sa persévérance, c'était une belle qualité. Un peu décontenancé par cette question – qu'il aurait pensé en rapport avec la mission-, l'homme aux bandages sur le visage fouilla sa mémoire. D'après la mythologie japonaise, le kitsune était un youkai renard souvent perçu comme des créatures féminines qui possédait le pouvoir de se transformer. Usant de la ruse, de tours de magie et autres tours de passe-passe, son espièglerie trompait souvent les humains. Ils avaient aussi la faculté de cracher du feu, créer des illusions, courber l'espace et le temps et même de rendre les gens fous. Associé à la déesse du riz, Inari, le kitsune…

- … est le surnom que je t'ai attribué parce que tu as la même tête de fouine et la fourberie qu'un renard, voilà ! lâcha Kanda, le regard noir.

- … et aussi parce que accessoirement, tu le rends complètement dingue, ajouta Lavi, l'index en l'air.

- EXACTEMENT !

Hyacinthe demeura un instant sans réagir. La guettant du coin de l'œil, Allen se demandait si elle allait se laisser abattre par cette comparaison guère méliorative, mais non, comme c'était prévisible, la jeune fille afficha un sourire touché.

- J'adore les renards ! C'est mignon comme appellation !

Le kendoka garda le silence, sa veine frontale grossissant à la mesure de son agacement.

- Ca lui fait au moins 3-0, non ? compta Lavi.

¤¤¤

Le voyage s'acheva sans effusion de sang quelques heures de train plus tard. Le train annonça l'arrivée en gare par un coup de sifflet sonore qui tira nos quatre exorcistes de leurs pensées. Ils retrouvèrent Thomas sur le quai. La gare était comble aujourd'hui. Des centaines de voyageurs, hommes d'affaires, femmes accompagnées de leurs enfants, contrôleurs, tous s'affairaient dans une joyeuse agitation autour de notre petit groupe qui dut se frayer un chemin parmi la marée humaine.

Scrutant la moindre personne qui passait près de lui, Allen scannait les corps de son œil gauche. Cet homme qui jetait un autre regard à sa montre à gousset, ces deux petits garçons qui faisaient combattre leurs soldats de plomb sous l'œil attentif de leur mère ou encore cette vieille dame qui venait se renseigner de l'emplacement du quai numéro 2 à ce contrôleur, tous pouvaient être des Akumas.

- Si personne ne t'a tapé dans l'œil, on peut avancer ? l'interrompit une voix joyeuse.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et croisa les iris noisette rieurs de Hyacinthe.

- Rien à signaler, non ?

- Tu sais que mon œil gauche… ?

- Bien entendu. C'est vraiment bien d'avoir un détecteur à Akuma comme le tien.

Allen lui rendit son sourire puis tous les deux quittèrent la gare d'Edimbourg. Dehors, les rues étaient tout aussi animées, d'autant plus que c'était aujourd'hui jour de marché. Au murmure des conversations et des bruits des sabots des chevaux tirant leurs calèches, les appels dynamiques des vendeurs de légumes ou de poissons venaient ajouter leur note claironnante.

- Quelle fourmilière… soupira Lavi. Si le Comte se cache dedans…

- Alors inutile de perdre plus de temps. On va aller au dernier endroit où il a été vu. On trouvera peut-être des indices. Où était-ce, Thomas ?

Le Traqueur tira sa feuille et la parcourut rapidement.

- Hum… La Cathédrale de Saint Giles, dans la vieille ville.

- Parfait, on y va.

Sur ce, le petit groupe se mit en route.

Pendant leur trajet, Allen fut surpris de ne pas repérer d'Akumas. C'était vraiment étrange. Si le Comte était resté un certain temps ici, pourquoi ne voyait-il pas plus de ses horribles créatures ? D'autant plus qu'ils étaient en plein cœur de la ville, il n'aurait pas été étonnant d'en apercevoir au milieu de tous ces passants.

Plus tard, le groupe arriva enfin à Royal Mile et la cathédrale de Saint Giles les accueillit de sa robe d'architecture gothique.

Ce n'était pas un édifice particulièrement haut et impressionnant, mais sa simplicité finement taillée le rendait simplement très beau. Un immense vitrail central en forme d'ogive trônait au-dessus de l'entrée, encadré de deux autres vitraux plus petits de la même forme. Plus loin, perçant les nuages, le toit de l'église s'élevait en une pointe qui pouvait rappeler la forme d'une couronne.

- Je vous attends ici au cas où, fit Lavi en posant la tête de son instrument au sol.

Les autres approuvèrent et poussèrent d'une des portes d'entrée. La température intérieure baissa presque aussitôt. La nef s'étendait devant eux, bordée de colonnes de pierre taillée qui s'élevaient en voûtes d'ogives qui s'entrecroisaient les unes avec les autres. Quelques drapeaux parés d'armoiries complétaient l'allée dont les couleurs vives et chatoyantes venaient faire écho avec les reflets des vitraux qui faisaient ressortir toute leur beauté par les rayons du soleil.

Tandis que les autres s'attardaient un peu à admirer le travail des sculptures minérales ou de bois poli, Kanda, qui avait pris soin de ranger Mugen dans son manteau, s'avançait déjà, le bruit de ses pas se perdant dans le plafond.

Allen l'imita pour se rendre du côté de la chapelle Thistle dont le plafond de pierre sculpté était un chef d'œuvre à lui seul.

- Vous venez, Mademoiselle Hyacinthe ? invita Thomas.

L'adolescente acheva son signe de croix par un dernier mouvement vers son épaule droite et se tourna vers l'homme, le front brillant d'une goutte d'eau bénite.

- J'arrive.

Chacun fit le tour de son côté. Kanda s'était occupé de parcourir le transept, passa près du banc couvert ciselé de bois réservé aux anciens chevaliers tandis qu'Allen s'était occupé du chœur en s'émerveillant devant le gigantesque orgue de l'église qui comportait quatre milles tuyaux métalliques avant de passer près de l'autel.

Côté indice, c'était vide. Pas de trace de lutte ou de sang. Si le Comte Millénaire était passé par là, il n'avait pas du faire de victime ici.

- Nous avons fait chou blanc… pensa le jeune homme aux cheveux de neige.

Allen remonta la nef au milieu des allées de bancs impeccablement alignés puis repassa à côté de la grosse colonne de marbre blanc autour de laquelle s'enroulait un escalier et qui servait d'oratoire pour l'ecclésiastique. Il découvrit dans la chapelle Hyacinthe qui était assise à genoux, en prière, les mains reposant sur la barre du siège de noyer, le front contre ses poings fermés.

- Elle prie ?

Il ne souffla mot pour ne pas briser sa plénitude et la regarda se relever pour allumer un cierge. Cela surprit Allen quelque part. Hyacinthe avait une personnalité tellement enjouée qu'il avait du mal à l'imaginer à prier. Un éclat argenté brillant autour du coup de la jeune fille lui rappela cette grande croix qu'elle portait. Nul doute qu'elle était croyante.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? s'enquit-il en la retrouvant après un temps.

- Non, rien. Je pense que l'on peut laisser tomber…

Son ami acquiesça et lui emboîta le pas pour faire demi tour. Allen était tenté de lui demander qui elle venait de prier mais il se ravisa. Après tout, il n'était pas censé avoir vu cette scène.

En ressortant, ils se heurtèrent à la mauvaise humeur de Kanda :

- Rien pour vous non plus, hein ? On va être bon pour se séparer et chercher ailleurs…

- J… !

- Dis que tu veux partir avec moi, kitsune, et c'est la dernière chose que tu feras.

Hyacinthe referma aussitôt la bouche et se contenta d'adresser un sourire plein de bonne volonté à Kanda. Allen fut d'accord –contraint- de prendre la jeune fille avec lui tandis que Lavi et Kanda partiraient de leur côté. Ils se retrouveraient le soir à 19 heures à l'hôtel qu'ils avaient vu en passant. Thomas se chargerait des réservations.

- A ce soir ! lança gaiement la française à Kanda en agitant la main. Sois prudent ! Et toi aussi Lavi !

Si le rouquin lui répondit d'un petit signe amical, Kanda se contenta de tracer avec un grognement.

C'est ainsi qu'Allen et Hyacinthe partirent de leur côté en décidant d'aller vers le centre ville. Plus il y avait du monde, mieux c'était.

- Les Akumas aiment se mêler aux humains, expliqua Allen. Je parie qu'on en trouvera un avant ce… Hu ? Hyacinthe ?

L'exorciste s'arrêta au milieu de l'allée bordée d'étalages des marchands et regarda autour de lui. Personne. Pas de chevelure chocolat ou d'uniforme d'exorciste dans son périmètre visuel. Hyacinthe qui disparaît… alors qu'elle avait dit qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas ?

- Hyacinthe !! cria Allen en regardant de tous les côtés. Hya… !

_- Here, honey_ !

Emergeant de la masse humaine, la brunette vint le retrouver, l'air tranquille, un sachet dans les bras.

- Tu t'inquiétais ? demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil malin.

- Où étais-tu ? Tu es partie sans pré…

Il fut mis à quia quand sa coéquipière plongea la main dans son sachet en papier pour lui tendre un petit pain saupoudré de sucre.

- Un petit creux ? sourit-elle d'un air maternel. Jerry m'a appris ce matin que tu avais un grand appétit et je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être…

Un peu étonné, Allen finit par lui sourire à son tour et accepta de bon cœur la viennoiserie qu'elle lui offrait en la remerciant. Elle réussissait encore à l'étonner après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà montré de sa personnalité ? Hyacinthe Laurentin, vraie pile d'énergie et de bonne humeur qui adore les garçons recelait-elle encore d'autres mystères ? Hyacinthe en prit une aussi et reprit le chemin tout en la dégustant.

- J'en proposerai une à Lavi et Yû. Il boudera peut-être moins…

- Je doute que le sucre ait une telle vertu sur Kanda.

Son interlocutrice fit la grimace et se lécha l'index qui brillait encore de sucre. Tant pis. Dans ce cas, elle réussirait à le convaincre quand il verrait son pouvoir.

A ces mots, Allen tilta.

- Justement, Hyacinthe… Quel est… ?

- C'est vous qui avez crié ?

- Hu ?

Les deux adolescents se turent et tournèrent la tête vers la femme qui venait de s'adresser à eux. Située entre 25 et 30 ans d'âge, cette jeune femme vêtue d'une modeste robe bleu électrique aux manches ballons avec un camée serré sur son col semblait essoufflée et un peu perdue.

- Est-ce vous qui avez crié, Mademoiselle ? répéta-t-elle en regardant Hyacinthe.

- Non… Pourquoi ?

La femme soupira de lassitude et redressa un peu son chapeau orné d'une plume de faisan avec une moue ennuyée.

- J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un appeler au secours… Excusez-m…

- D'où provenait le cri ? interrogea vivement Allen, les sens en panique. C'est peut-être un Akuma !

- Un quoi ? s'étonna la femme en haussant les sourcils. Euh… Je ne sais pas très bien… peut-être de par là je crois…

- Merci !

Démarrant au quart de tour, Hyacinthe n'attendit même pas Allen et fonça droit vers la petite ruelle que la femme leur indiquait. Allen eut beau l'appeler, elle n'écoutait pas. Le garçon remercia brièvement leur informatrice et s'élança derrière Hyacinthe qui venait de disparaître au coin de la ruelle.

- Hyacinthe ! Mais attends-m… !

Un bruit strident stria ses tympans et quelque chose se fit éjecter de la ruelle pour retomber plus loin sur le pavé.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Hyacinthe gisait, des piques de fer longs comme des baguettes chinoises plantés dans la poitrine.

- Hyacinthe ?!

* * *

Oh oh oh ! Ca bouge ! XD

Petit anachronisme numéro 1 de cette fic : la cathédrale Saint Giles d'Edimbourg était, en cette époque, dans un état assez déplorable. Des travaux ne seraient entamés que plusieurs années plus tard. J'ai voulu supprimer cet état de déliquescence pour les besoins de la fic. Ce n'était pas vital, mais je tenais juste à préciser. XD


	5. Akumas, voix et Innocence

Bonjour bonjour !

Je constate que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant ! MERCI DE VOTRE FIDELITE !!

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Petite Saki** : En plein dans le mille, elle a des choses à cacher, un peu comme tous les persos que je crée. Mais vais-je la faire mourir aussi facilement alors qu'elle a deux cibles en vue ? XD Penses-tu ! Kiss et merci !

**Nebra** : Aaaah… Enfin quelqu'un qui voit tout le travail de recherche que j'ai fait… ç-ç Merci ! Et encore, la description de la cathédrale de St Gile à Edimbourg n'est pas ma seule source de recherche. Déjà, la première description de Hyacinthe dans sa robe de noble a fait le fruit de recherches sur la mode des femmes en 1850… XD Et je parle pas du reste ! Tu as raison, elle est trop coriace, ma tite française ! Et puis, elle a une mission, non ? Kiss et merci !

**Chou-gum** : Kanda ? Mdr ! C'est vrai que je suis pas tendre avec lui ! XD Kiss et merci !

**Arminas** : Ah, l'Innocence de Hyacinthe, c'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Mais tu restes quand même ? Kiss et merci !

Morte, pas morte ? Vous devinez ?

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Akuma, voix et Innocence**_

- Hyacinthe ?!

Allen était statufié, glacé par la vision de sa camarade effondrée sur le pavé froid tandis qu'une tache carmine commençait à couler de la blessure. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Sans prendre le temps de comprendre, le jeune homme se précipita dans la ruelle, le sang battant à ses oreilles.

- Innocence, activée !

A peine fit-il un pas dans la venelle que le jeune homme croisa le meurtrier de sa camarade. Son œil gauche cerclé de noir avait pris la couleur sanguine de sa malédiction et perçut deux âmes retenues dans des corps qu'elles n'avaient pas choisies.

- Oh oh ! Regarde ça ! Ca doit être le copain de la première… railla une voix.

Allen plissa les yeux et observa les deux Akumas qui lui faisaient face. Le premier s'apparentait à une sorte de gros oursin hideux flottant hérissé de piques de fers avec quatre lames de sabre situées aux quatre points cardinaux de la sphère. Les mêmes piques que celui qui avait tué Hyacinthe.

A ses côtés, une ombre affublée de la gracile silhouette d'une femme tourna son visage vierge d'yeux, de nez et d'oreilles vers le nouvel arrivant. La matière qui devait composer son corps ressemblait à de l'argent coulé sans le moindre reflet. Une bouche vint se dessiner sur le bas de la figure dans un bruit d'eau.

- Taunt, tue-le vite, dit-elle d'une voix grave. Nous avons à faire.

- Avec joie, Fluid !

- C'est toi qui l'as tuée… souffla Allen entre ses dents.

- Oui ! Hi hi hi ! Et elle n'a rien vu venir du tout ! Tu aurais vu sa tête quand elle a compris qu'elle allait mou…

- LA FERME !

Allen percevait la fureur s'emparer si vite de son corps qu'il sentait celui-ci prêt à passer au niveau deux de sa puissance. Mais il ne prit pas le temps d'augmenter sa puissance et fonça tête baissée vers les Akumas, les griffes de sa main prêtes à les déchirer de toute sa haine.

- Oui ! _Go_, Allen ! _Fight_ !

- Quoi ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et crut tomber des nues quand il vit Hyacinthe debout sur ses deux pieds, l'air en pleine forme comme au premier jour à l'encourager avec un sourire engageant. Elle était vivante ?!

- Hyac… ?

- Par ici que ça se passe !

La voix de l'Akuma nommée Fluid tira Allen de sa surprise, mais trop tard. Une nappe liquide et épaisse vint s'abattre sur le visage de l'exorciste qui fut aussitôt privé de sa vue. Allen tenta de se débattre mais la chose exerçait une incroyable pression sur ses membres au point de l'immobiliser complètement. L'horreur s'agrandit lorsqu'il sentit l'Akuma qui tentait de pénétrer son corps par la bouche ou le nez. Il essaierait de le noyer de l'intérieur ? Bloqué, Allen sentit la panique monter en lui quand le liquide d'argent commença à se retirer pour glisser au sol.

- Ah ?

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, les Akumas avaient disparu.

- Allen ! Ca va ?

Hyacinthe vint le retrouver et le prit par les épaules.

- Tu as eu de la chance… J'ai réussi à éloigner l'Akuma qui t'avait englouti, mais ils sont partis tous les deux…

- Hyacinthe… J'ai rêvé tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'étais pas morte.. ?

La jeune fille eut un petit rire et confirma. Après tout, personne n'était immortel. Comment aurait-elle pu ressusciter sinon ? Elle était humaine, non ?

- Je commence à me le demander sérieusement… pensa le jeune homme en se laissant entraîner vers la rue principale. Mais comment as-tu…

- Allen, regarde !

Fatigué par ce fichu destin qui s'arrangeait toujours pour le couper alors qu'il posait une question importante, Allen suivit les yeux noisette de Hyacinthe et remonta la rue où un groupe de personnes s'amassait bruyamment. D'un regard, ils se mirent d'accord pour aller voir et accoururent vite vers l'attroupement. Les deux jeunes gens jouèrent des coudes pour enfin parvenir au centre du cercle et s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement.

- Hein ?

Etendue sur le sol, une veste roulée sous la nuque par un passant qui l'avait aperçue, la jeune femme de tout à l'heure à la robe bleu électrique semblait évanouie. Pas de blessures extérieures visibles. Tandis que Hyacinthe s'occupait de prendre son pouls, Allen s'adressa à la foule qui parlait à présent à voix basse de cet étrange garçon aux cheveux blancs qui arborait un uniforme frappé d'une sainte croix.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il vu quelque chose ?

Les curieux se concertèrent d'un regard incertain puis un homme se tourna vers Allen.

- Elle a fait une sorte de malaise, je crois. Je l'ai vue se tenir la tête à deux mains puis elle s'est effondrée. Les secours ne devraient plus tarder.

- Elle va bien, juste un vertige… annonça Hyacinthe en se redressant pour retourner près de son camarade. Que faisons-nous ?

- Hum… On l'accompagne à l'hôpital. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très bien tout à l'heure.

¤¤¤

Plus tard, nous retrouvons nos amis dans la blancheur et la quiétude d'une chambre d'hôpital. La jeune femme dormait paisiblement dans son lit, sous l'œil attentif des deux exorcistes qui avaient été autorisés à rester avec elle en attendant que l'on contacte ses proches. Les médecins avaient confirmé le diagnostic de Hyacinthe, ce n'était qu'un simple surmenage.

Accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre, Allen se remettait un peu les idées au clair en promenant son regard acier le long des rues qui n'avaient pas désempli. Hyacinthe qui se faisait tuer sous ses yeux puis qui revenait en se portant comme un charme, les paroles étranges des Akumas… Edimbourg n'était pas une ville complètement morte apparemment.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

Son amie venait de le rejoindre, l'air un peu soucieux.

- Je pensais aux Akumas. L'un d'eux a dit qu'ils « avaient à faire ». Peut-être une Innocence ?

Hyacinthe garda le silence et ses yeux dans ceux d'Allen.

- Hyacinthe ?

La jeune fille détruisit le dernier mètre qui restait entre eux et posa son front contre le torse d'Allen qui en rosit.

- J'ai eu peur pour toi. J'ai cru que l'Akuma allait te dévorer de l'intérieur.

Sa voix tremblait un peu. Allen fut déstabilisé par ce nouveau changement d'attitude. Pourquoi avait-il parfois l'impression que Hyacinthe…

Un bruit de tissu froissé leur fit tourner la tête vers la jeune femme qui semblait retrouver ses esprits. Hyacinthe s'excusa d'un sourire timide auquel Allen répondit par un hochement de tête et les deux adolescents vinrent s'asseoir à son chevet.

Enfin, la femme papillonna des paupières et dévoila ses grands yeux noir charbon qui s'étonnèrent de découvrir un lieu inconnu.

- Mais où suis-je…

- Tout va bien. Vous êtes dans une chambre d'hôpital, expliqua la jeune fille à sa droite. Vous vous êtes évanouie dans la rue.

L'inconnue cligna une nouvelle fois en reconnaissant ces visages.

- Vous… Avez-vous trouvé la personne qui criait ?

Les deux exorcistes échangèrent un œil hésitant puis avouèrent qu'ils n'avaient trouvé personne. En apprenant cela, la femme eut un nouveau soupir déçu et secoua tristement la tête.

- Encore…

Allen pencha un peu la tête sur le côté.

- « Encore » ? Ca vous est déjà arrivé ?

- Inutile de vous encombrer de mes histoires… répliqua-t-elle avec une mine embarrassée.

- On adore les histoires ! insista Hyacinthe, tout sourire. Racontez-nous la vôtre.

La jeune femme les regarda alternativement, un peu étonnée. Pourquoi des envoyés du Vatican voulaient-ils entendre ce qu'un badaud de sa rue aurait pu leur raconter avec tant de détails moqueurs ? On allait encore rire d'elle. Mais ces deux enfants lui inspiraient confiance.

- Je me prénomme Abigail Glow, et je vis ici à Edimbourg. Je tiens une pharmacie avec mon époux, Keith. Malgré moi, je suis devenue tristement célèbre dans cette ville parce que les gens me prennent pour une folle…

- Pourquoi donc ?

Abigail garda un moment le silence, semblant hésiter si elle devait dire la suite. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses fines lèvres.

- J'entends des voix.

Allen fut intrigué par cet aveu. Des voix ? Comme quand elle les avait interpellés dans la rue ? Hyacinthe, elle, avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, les yeux clos et l'air profondément concentré.

- Hum hum ! approuva la jeune fille en hochant la tête comme un médecin qui avait examiné son patient. Vous savez, chez nous, la dernière femme a avoir dit ça a fini brûlée sur le bûch…

- Hyacinthe. Ce n'est pas très psychologue de faire cette référence.

- Pardon.

Abigail n'avait rien perdu de cet échange et eut un bref instant la vision idyllique de sa personne ligotée contre un poteau de bois avec un brasier en train de lui lécher goulûment les pieds. Un bref secouage de tête chassa cette idée saugrenue. On n'était plus au Moyen Âge tout de même !

Oubliant la remarque quelque peu décalée de son amie, Allen demanda à la femme si elle entendait ces voix depuis longtemps.

- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas… deux ou trois semaines… Pas plus. Mon mari pense que ce sont les séquelles de la mort de ma sœur. Elle s'est fait renverser par une calèche il y a un an… Ce serait mon esprit qui, inconsciemment, entendrait encore sa détresse avant de mourir…

Les deux adolescents gardèrent le silence par respect de ses souvenirs. C'était triste comme situation. Perdre un être cher transformait complètement les gens. Mais au moins, cette femme ne semblait pas avoir souffert de la perfidie des Akumas. Hyacinthe rompit le silence en prenant la main d'Abigail, refermant l'autre sur les leurs pour lui sourire sincèrement.

- Miss Abigail, je ne pense pas que ces appels viennent de votre sœur. Car si elle voulait vous parler, elle soufflerait à votre oreille des encouragements ou un mot simple, mais pas des cris de souffrance. Les gens proches de notre cœur ne nous disent jamais de mauvaises choses.

Allen l'écouta attentivement, touché dans une parcelle de son être. Il revit la mort de son père bien aimé, Mana Walker, ce squelette noir de métal froid, une profération de malédiction, une déchirure dans son œil, sa main gauche qui grandit, ses larmes inondant ses yeux glacés de douleur et d'effroi, le dernier « Je t'aime », le noir. Il ouvrit brusquement les paupières, comme tiré d'un cauchemar et regarda Hyacinthe. Comme elle avait raison. Nos proches ne peuvent pas nous dire de mauvaises choses. Mais quelle était donc cette lueur grise et terne au fond de ces yeux noisette ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un homme entra, son chapeau haut de forme à la main. Début de trentaine, des cheveux noirs de geais retenus en une petite queue de cheval et avec une petite moustache, il posa tout de suite son regard hématite sur la jeune femme étendue.

- Abigail !

- Keith !

Allen et Hyacinthe cédèrent leur place à l'homme qui vint vite s'asseoir auprès de son épouse et l'embrassa, épié par l'œil acéré de Hyacinthe qui se rappela qu'elle s'était assignée une mission très importante lors de son entrée dans la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

L'air inquiet, Keith passa la main dans la chevelure de sa compagne.

- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu… Ca a recommencé, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire, si les médicaments ne te font rien…

- Ca ira, chéri, sourit la jeune femme. Ces deux jeunes personnes m'ont redonné confiance en moi. Ils opèrent pour le Vatican.

Keith se retourna vers les deux exorcistes à qui il serra la main en les remerciant d'avoir aidé son épouse.

- Merci d'avoir écouté notre histoire. Nous nous sommes mariés il y a juste un mois que je crains déjà pour Abigail…

- Soyez rassuré, Monsieur Glow. Nous sommes persuadés que votre femme n'est en aucun cas folle. Comme elle nous l'a raconté, c'est peut-être la mort de sa sœur qui la travaille, répondit Allen. Cependant, nous serait-il possible de passer vous voir, demain ? Nous souhaiterions vous poser quelques questions.

Monsieur Glow parut hésiter. Il fallait dire qu'il était un peu déboussolé. Deux adolescents, membres de l'Eglise… Sans parler de ce garçon dont les cheveux étaient déjà blanc comme neige alors qu'il était si jeune. Et quelle étrange cicatrice barrait son œil gauche, et ce pentacle… Mais il ne semblait pas être quelqu'un de mauvais. Au contraire, une certaine courtoisie serviable s'émanait de lui avec une réelle facilité. En revanche, la fille qui l'accompagnait, derrière son sourire simple, il sentait qu'il n'en était rien, allez savoir pourquoi.

Après cette brève analyse, l'homme finit par opiner du chef.

- Certainement, dit-il en tirant un carnet et un stylo de sa veste. Voici notre adresse.

- Merci beaucoup. Il commence à se faire tard, nous allons vous laisser. Reposez-vous bien, Miss Abigail, termina le jeune homme avec un mouvement de tête vers elle.

Hyacinthe les salua à son tour et suivit Allen qui était déjà dans le couloir. Elle se hâta d'aller se poster à ses côtés, la mine curieuse.

- Innocence ?

- Exact. Au final, il semblerait que notre phénomène étrange soit plus discret que ce à quoi on puisse s'attendre…

- Hum… Et tu comptes découvrir ce qu'elle est demain, n'est-ce pas ? devina Hyacinthe.

- En effet.

- Aaaah, Allen, tu es _the best_ ! s'enthousiasma son interlocutrice en tapant dans ses mains. Aucun mystère ne te résiste !

En échange, le garçon lui retourna un sourire calme.

- En parlant de mystère, j'aimerai bien connaître le tien.

Cette fois, ce fut à Hyacinthe de connaître l'étonnement. Elle s'arrêta et regarda Allen qui remontait le couloir dans la lumière mordorée du soir qui commençait à tomber derrière les vitres. Une vague de souvenirs vint balayer sa mémoire. Son mystère…

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, un triste sourire sur les lèvres.

- Maintenant que je te connais un peu, je me sentirai incapable de te dire toute mon histoire…

Elle serra dans sa main sa grande croix argentée et demanda à Dieu de lui prêter de sa force. Qu'elle ne faiblisse pas. Elle s'était déjà attachée à lui comme aux autres, même si elle les connaissait moins. Mais ce fragment d'ombre dans son monde coloré, elle ne voudrait pas le lui dire, cela changerait une chose qu'elle ne voudrait pas voir changer pour rien au monde. Car cette chose, elle aimait en profiter chaque instant qu'elle le pouvait.

- Ne modifie pas ton sourire…

- Hyacinthe ? Tu viens ?

Le regard encore perdu dans le méandre de ses souvenirs, l'adolescente cligna des yeux et rencontra ceux bleu acier de son camarade qui l'invitait à la rejoindre avec un sourire. Ce sourire… Un autre naquit sur les lèvres d'un rose pâle de la jeune exorciste. Non, vraiment. Elle ne pourrait pas.

- Ouiii ! En plus, je n'ai pas eu mon quota de tendresse aujourd'huiiii ! s'exclama-t-elle en fonçant sur lui.

- Whouééé ? Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je… !

- Ah ah ah ! Allen, _you're blushing_ !

Elle continua à rire de bon coeur sous les protestations embarrassées de son compagnon. Non, elle ne regrettait rien, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle était telle qu'elle était.

Tous deux quittèrent l'hôpital et furent accueillis dans le soleil couchant par un jeune homme à la chevelure auburn qui brillait vivement dans les reflets orangés du soir.

- Yo, vous deux ! salua Lavi avec un petit geste de la main. Du nouveau ?

- Et comment !

* * *

Le mystère Hyacinthe s'épaissit ! Encore un peu de patience ! XD Prochain chap, ça bouge encore! 


	6. Alliance et cassure

La suite, ça intéresse quelque qu'un ? XD

**_: Journal des Reviewers :_**

**Petite Saki** : Ma plus fidèle lectrice, merci de rester ! J'espère que ce chapitre saura sustenter quelque peu ta soif d'en apprendre plus sur Hyacinthe. XD Kiss et merci !

**Nebra** : Tu n'as pas tort ! XD Mais vous allez bientôt connaître le pouvoir de Hyacinthe. Quant à son histoire, faudra encore un peu attendre. Kiss et merci !

Un peu d'action avant de d'entrer dans une phase de grand vide… Vous comprendrez pourquoi !

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Alliance et cassure**_

Les trois exorcistes se rendirent sans tarder à l'hôtel. Allen et Hyacinthe s'étonnèrent de l'absence de Kanda et Lavi leur expliqua qu'il était parti de son côté pour traquer la piste d'un type qui lui paraissait plutôt suspect, probablement un Akuma. Et Thomas s'occupait de faire son rapport.

- Je pense plutôt qu'il veut retarder au maximum le prochain impact avec Hyacinthe, mais il a formellement démenti.

La concernée soupira avec tristesse.

- Je l'intimide tant que ça ?

- Laisse-lui juste le temps ! sourit Lavi avec un début de rire. C'est ça, la rencontre de grands esprits !

- De parfaits contraires, oui, corrigea Allen.

Pendant qu'ils dînaient à la lueur de chandelles, l'obscurité de la nuit commençait à étaler son long voile sombre piqueté de petites étoiles dont le faible éclat aurait gagné en intensité après quelques heures. Les rues s'étaient désertées, les réverbères éclairaient de leur lumière blafarde le pavé foulé par un chat gris en pleine partie de chasse. La forme des toits hérissés de leurs cheminées de toutes les formes petites longues pointues ou carrées se découpaient nettement dans le reflet bleuté de la lune. On aurait cru à un décor découpé dans du carton noir posé sur un fond couleur nuit.

Ses yeux noisette perdus dans le paysage de la ville qui se couchait petit à petit, Hyacinthe jouait distraitement avec sa croix en la faisant glisser le long de sa chaîne avec nonchalance et n'écoutait que d'une demie oreille le récit de la journée de son collègue roux. Lavi leur raconta que de leur côté, lui et Kanda avaient croisé cinq Akumas de niveau 1, certes, mais cinq monstres dans un si petit périmètre, ça faisait déjà une bonne moyenne. Allen ne fut qu'à moitié surpris d'apprendre cela puis conta les événements de leur journée surtout le passage avec Abigail.

- Des voix ? Mais… Pourquoi penses-tu à une Innocence ? s'interrogea Lavi à haute voix en se grattant le menton. Elle est peut-être vraiment marquée par la mort de sa sœur, non ?

Allen haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que ça coûte de vérifier ? Si Abigail Glow est une compatible, il faut en être sûr. Et puis, à part quelques Akumas, rien de suspect.

Lavi se laissa aller dans le fond de son fauteuil.

- Tout de même… Cet Akuma qui a essayé de pénétrer ton corps, je me demande de quoi il était fait.

- Poison liquide. Du mercure peut-être.

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers Hyacinthe qui jonglait toujours avec son bijou.

- Cet Akuma aspire le fluide vital de ses victimes pour ensuite le transformer en poison. Sa seconde option est de noyer les gens de l'intérieur.

Allen en resta coi. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question que Lavi en sifflait déjà d'admiration.

- Bien joué, Hyacinthe. Si on venait à le recroiser, on sera déjà plus prudents.

Son homologue à la cicatrice ne cherchait même plus à savoir. Il le saurait en temps voulu. Le destin était trop contre lui en ce moment et puis, son attention était captivée dans les reflets irisés de l'aigue marine de la croix de Hyacinthe.

- Cette croix te semble précieuse, dit-il. C'est un cadeau de ta famille ?

La jeune fille prit sa croix et la regarda longuement avec un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres.

- Pas exactement de ma famille. On me l'a donnée juste avant que je ne parte pour la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

- Mais au fait, où vivais-tu avant de venir chez nous ? questionna Lavi, les coudes sur la table et le menton dans ses mains.

- Dans un couvent.

Boum. Le coude gauche du rouquin venait d'être victime d'un dérèglement chronique du muscle long supinateur et du muscle radial provoqué par un tressaillement soudain d'une cotyle et le jeune homme s'était mangé le rebord de la table, percutée violemment de tout le long de son profil gauche.

Allen en avait lâché sa cuillère à dessert qui contenait la dernière part de son parfait à l'orange. Sa bouche était si grande à présent qu'une marmite aurait pu y passer à l'aise.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Tu me donnes la permission d'annoncer ça à Kanda ?

Ils n'en revenaient pas comme ils comprenaient beaucoup de choses. Le fait d'avoir vécu dans un couvent expliquait amplement la tendance de Hyacinthe à chasser les hommes et d'avoir un caractère aussi jovial. Vivre dans un lieu strict et aussi solennel qu'un couvent pouvait être difficile. Les garçons laissèrent tout de même passer un petit temps au cas où leur amie leur annoncerait de sa voix guillerette « Je plaisantais ! », mais non. Au contraire, cette dernière les regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Eh bien oui. Je viens du couvent Sainte Marie, à Chalon en Champagne. Pourquoi cela vous étonne tant que cela ? Je n'ai pas le profil d'une religieuse au moins ?

- Pas-du-tout ! confirmèrent ses amis à l'unisson.

Hyacinthe eut un rire.

- Mais… tu es vraiment une religieuse ? s'hasarda Allen d'un air pantois.

- Non, non. Je n'y ai été envoyée que… pour mon éducation, expliqua l'adolescente avec un sourire un peu triste. Cela faisait cinq années que j'y étais.

- Cinq ans… Ca doit être long, jugea Lavi en se massant sa joue gauche qui avait pris le pli de sa fourchette.

Hyacinthe ne répondit pas tout de suite, emprise par la nostalgie. Le couvent Sainte Marie. Elle garderait à jamais en elle cette vision qu'elle avait eue le jour de son entrée, du haut de ses douze ans.

Le vent soufflait en ce mois de décembre, balayant dans sa traîne froide les flocons de neige qui saupoudraient la longue allée bordée d'arbres nus. Une immense bâtisse carrée aux pierres rosées sous un manteau de neige se rapprochait. Depuis sa calèche, elle ne voyait rien. Ses yeux étaient fixement tournés sur ses mains, serrées autour de sa robe. Elle revit le doux visage blanc de la bonne Mère Supérieure, chaudement encapée dans sa robe blanche et noire, cette grosse croix fleurdelisées accrochée à son cou. Des paroles échangées. Elle n'entendit pas. Elle n'entendait plus depuis la veille. Une main qui se posa sur son épaule pour la serrer gentiment et l'entraîner vers le couvent. Des pas qui s'éloignaient en craquant dans la neige. Une larme.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Le plus dur n'était pas de vivre dans la solennité, mais loin de tout.

Les garçons s'étaient tus pour respecter son silence. Où qu'elle fût allée dans sa mémoire, elle était allée dans une partie qui faisait mal. Tous deux avaient vu quelque chose s'éteindre dans ses yeux.

Un petit déclic rompit le silence et la porte de la chambre d'hôtel s'ouvrit en grinçant. Kanda entra, quelques traces grisâtres sur les joues et l'uniforme poussiéreux.

_- Konban wa_ ! l'accueillit gentiment Hyacinthe, le sourire retrouvé. Tu as fait bonne chasse ?

Le jeune homme fit glisser des yeux plissés par la mauvaise humeur et répondit par un grognement courroucé.

- Encore vivante, kitsune ? maugréa-t-il en posant Mugen sur une chaise. Tu tiens plus que prévu…

- Kanda ! s'offusqua Allen en se redressant d'un bond les mains plaquées sur la table.

Le kendoka se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard indifférent et attrapa un verre pour boire un peu.

- Edimbourg grouille d'Akumas. J'en ai tué une bonne dizaine en l'espace de deux heures. Et l'un d'eux m'a avoué qu'une Innocence s'y cachait.

Les trois autres exorcistes échangèrent un regard appuyé. Plus aucun doute à présent. Abigail Glow était la détentrice d'une Innocence. Allen lui rapporta alors ce qu'ils savaient et Kanda fronça les sourcils, l'œil noir.

- Imbéciles ! Il fallait la lui prendre ! s'exclama-t-il. Une chance de récupérer une Innocence en moins est une chance en plus pour les Akumas de l'avoir ! A quoi pensez-vous ?

Allen, qui commençait à supporter de moins en moins la supériorité de son coéquipier se leva et l'affronta du regard.

- Nous ne savons rien de son Innocence ! Et cette femme était dans un hôpital !

- Tu joueras encore les bons samaritains quand le Comte Millénaire aura détruit le monde, Pousse de soja ?

- Ola, ola ! Temps mort ! décréta Lavi en se mettant entre les deux garçons pour les éloigner un peu. Aïe, je me suis pris un éclair…

- Très drôle, Lavi, grinça Kanda d'un air pincé.

- Profites-en, ça ne te sera pas facturé, précisa le rouquin avec un sourire empreint de goguenardise.

- Yû-kun, tu veux un câlin ? s'en mêla Hyacinthe qui voulait détendre l'atmosphère, les bras ouverts.

Le silence tomba comme le couperet de la guillotine. La tête de Kanda ne tomba pas, mais sa crédibilité était encore à ramasser. Lavi se mordait la lèvre inférieure si fort pour s'empêcher de rire qu'un fin filet de sang commençait à se tracer au coin de sa bouche et Allen avait les yeux comme des boules de billard. Kanda ne chercha pas à répliquer. Il se sentait las, mais las… Il se contenta de claquer la porte de sa chambre si violemment que de larges zébrures fendirent le mur et ils eurent l'impression qu'un morceau du plafond d'en dessous s'était détaché.

Hyacinthe cligna des yeux.

- J'ai dit quelque chose ?

- Zut, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'elle venait d'un couvent…

- Ca luit fait 4-0, compta Allen.

Les garçons ne laissèrent pas leur amie épiloguer sur le fait que, mais pourtant elle avait vu que le « -chan » était plus pour les filles, d'accord, mais le « -kun » allait parfaitement pour les garçons, et l'envoyèrent se coucher en lui conseillant de calmer son débit de bonnes intentions « pour ne pas compromettre les capacités futures de Kanda ».

La nuit tomba doucement sur la capitale écossaise et sur nos quatre exorcistes qui s'en étaient allés dans les bras de Morphée. La lune regardait de ses yeux d'argent la ville somnoler comme elle s'était penchée derrière la fenêtre de la chambre d'un garçon dont elle venait trouver reflet dans ses cheveux. Mais celui-ci s'agitait, fronçait des sourcils.

Plic.

Une pièce sombre, baignée d'une lueur vacillante comme celle d'une torche à la flamme mourante. Un bruit de goutte d'eau qui tombait sur le sol avec un petit bruit mouillé.

Plic.

Où était-il ? Un faible bruissement attira son attention. Il tourna la tête et découvrit devant ses yeux une petite croix de bois contre laquelle était crucifié un magnifique papillon blanc et noir avec de lointains reflets d'un vert profond. Attiré par la beauté de l'animal qui agitait faiblement les ailes, il voulut le libérer de ses épingles qui le retenaient prisonnier.

Plic.

Il porta la main devant ses yeux et vit qu'une tache de sang grossissante maculait son gant blanc. Une goutte perla du tissu carmin et vint s'échouer dans la flaque de sang qui s'étalait sous ses pieds.

- Ah !

Allen se redressa d'un bond, le visage en sueur et le souffle court. Ce cauchemar… C'était si intense malgré sa simplicité. Il porta la main à sa bouche. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi nauséeux ? Il aurait cru qu'on lui avait retourné l'âme. Pourquoi cette impression d'être concerné par tout ceci ? Il en était malade.

Le jeune homme retomba mollement contre son oreiller en promenant son regard dans la pièce éclairée par un faisceau pâle lorsqu'il se raidit, son sang en arrêt dans ses veines. Là, un sourire immonde et glacé accompagné d'une paire d'yeux malins et figés le dévisageaient, vissés sous un chapeau haut de forme cerclé de ronces.

- Le Comte Millénaire ! s'étrangla Allen.

Le gros bonhomme agita la main derrière la vitre et disparut, tracté par son parapluie. Allen bondit de son lit, se rua vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit à la volée et regarda dans quelle direction le Comte s'en allait. Il semblait remonter l'avenue. Sans perdre une nouvelle seconde, le jeune homme attrapa ses vêtements, tourna la poignée et…

Silence pétrifié.

- Ah euh…

- Sainte Marie, pardonnez-moi… souffla Hyacinthe en faisant son signe de croix.

Attirée par le cri d'Allen, Hyacinthe avait accouru et s'était retrouvée nez à nez avec le jeune exorciste simplement vêtu d'un pantalon. Allez demander ensuite à Hyacinthe de ne pas prêter attention à ce torse nu offert à ses yeux ébahis. Avant le mariage, était-ce raisonnable de voir ainsi un homme ?

- Ah… Euh… J'avais… euh… pourquoi j'étais venue en fait ? balbutia Hyacinthe en essayant de relever un peu la tête.

- Le Comte Millénaire était à ma fenêtre !

- Ah… oui… Le Comte Biceps… et son armée de tablettes de chocolat... Hein ? Quoi ? Le Comte ! Vite ! Vas-y, je réveille les autres ! On te retrouve!

Allen la remercia, la doubla vite et s'habilla rapidement pour dévaler les escaliers. Une fois dans la rue déserte, il ne tarda pas à entendre les autres le suivre de toits en toits. Dans le noir, il crut déceler une voix indignée à propos d'une sale voyeuse tandis qu'une autre, plus détendue, faisait les louanges d'un joli tatouage, fermement appuyée par une troisième voix qui assurait que ouh ! Yû quel tombeur, mais Allen n'y prêta guère attention.

Ses pas les guidèrent sur un boulevard vide. Sur la place centrale, trônait une grande fontaine représentant une licorne qui se cabrait au milieu de poissons qui tentaient de s'enfuir des eaux. Quelques réverbères par ci par là entre une horloge de bronze un peu rouillée, mais pas de trace du Comte.

Le son de talons claquant au sol ne fit pas ciller Allen qui scrutait le périmètre.

- Tu étais sûr de toi ? fit Kanda en regardant autour de lui.

En guise de réponse, un flot argenté s'éleva de la fontaine dans un gargouillis humide et un corps féminin se dessina sur le rebord de pierre.

- L'Akuma de cet après-midi ! s'exclama Hyacinthe.

La femme sans visage tourna la tête vers elle.

- Tu me paieras ce que tu m'as fait, sale exorciste.

- Désolé, mais j'ai mis une option sur kitsune… dit Kanda en dégainant Mugen. Innocence, ac…

Sa phrase s'interrompit alors que des pas foulaient les dalles de pierre rapidement. Les exorcistes tournèrent la tête et virent qu'une femme venait d'arriver sur le boulevard, toute essoufflée.

- Miss Abigail ? s'exclama Allen en la reconnaissant. Que faites-vous ici ? Partez, c'est dangereux !

La femme ne semblait pas l'écouter. Elle grimaça et porta les mains à sa tête comme si celle-ci allait exploser.

- Miss Abigail… ? fit Hyacinthe en s'approchant. Vous…

- Ces voix… Je les entends encore ! Elles crient ! Elles implorent de l'aide… Ah… J'en entends une qui vient d'ici !

D'un même mouvement de tête, les exorcistes tournèrent la tête dans la direction que la femme pointait du doigt et se rendirent compte qu'elle désignait l'Akuma répondant au nom de Fluid. Celui-ci la « regarda » à son tour.

- Tu peux entendre l'âme qui vit dans mon corps ? Alors c'est toi qui as l'Innocence que le maître cherche.

En découvrant la chose qui lui parlait, Abigail étouffa un cri d'horreur en portant la main devant sa bouche. Allen comprit en voyant l'anneau brillant qui ornait son annulaire gauche. L'alliance ! Abigail s'était mariée un mois auparavant et avait commencé à entendre des voix à peu près au même moment ! C'était son alliance de mariage, son Innocence !

- Hyacinthe ! Protège Abigail ! cria-t-il en se précipitant vers Fluid. Innocence activée !

- Oï ! Ne.. !

- Hi hi ! Par ici !

Kanda n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il sentit quelque chose lui frôler le bras. Une douleur cingla et quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent au sol. Caché derrière sur le toit d'un immeuble, l'Akuma à la forme d'oursin pesta contre l'obscurité qui l'avait empêché de bien viser.

- On se fait une partie de pêche ? proposa Lavi en faisant tourner son marteau.

- C'est une idée ! répondit Kanda en ignorant sa blessure. Innocence, activée !

De son côté, Allen s'évertuait à tenter de frapper l'autre monstre mais celui-ci se liquéfiait à chacune de ses tentatives. Quant à elle, Hyacinthe tentait d'expliquer comme elle le pouvait la situation à Abigail.

- Ils m'en veulent ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour le pouvoir que votre alliance contient ! Confiez-la moi et retournez vite chez vous !

La jeune femme avait encore mille et une questions en tête à poser mais l'air pressant de l'exorciste la dissuada de s'attarder davantage. Elle ôta sa bague d'un geste fébrile et la déposa dans la paume de Hyacinthe qui l'entraîna plus loin. Mais l'Akuma oursin ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et, délaissant un instant le marteau de Lavi, il lança une pluie de piques de fer sur les deux fuyardes.

- Pic et pic et colégrame ! chatonna-t-il.

- Attention ! cria Hyacinthe.

Elle poussa brusquement Abigail en avant et fit un bond de côté, évitant de peu une séance d'acupuncture acérée. Taunt émit un grognement qui s'apparentait à un frottement de deux lames l'une contre l'autre et enchaîna aussitôt une autre attaque sur Abigail.

- Non !

Une gigantesque main blanche crochue se dressa devant la cible et encaissa la pluie piquante sans ciller. Restée au sol, Hyacinthe poussa un long soupir de soulagement tandis qu'Allen foudroyait Taunt de son œil sanguin.

- Attaquer quelqu'un sans défense, je ne le pardonnerai jamais, souffla-t-il d'une voix sombre.

- Alors, tu ne vois pas d'objection à ce que j'emprunte cette jeune fille qui aurait les moyens de se défendre ? susurra une voix grinçante et mielleuse.

Les pupilles de garçon se dilatèrent d'horreur quand il reconnut cette voix si vieille qu'elle aurait pu traverser les siècles et les millénaires. Le temps pour lui de se retourner, il entendit un cri aigu de Hyacinthe à ses tympans. Quand il fit volte-face, le Comte Millénaire était là, perché au sommet de la fontaine, un bras autour de la gorge de la jeune fille qui lui faisait office de bouclier.

_- Hi_ ! Bonsoir ! salua le gros bonhomme avec un de ses ignobles sourires. Jolie, votre nouvelle recrue.

Lavi et Kanda interrompirent leur combat et virent leur camarade tenter de résister à la pression du bras puissant du Comte autour de son larynx. Ce dernier inclina la tête pour se délecter de la vue des exorcistes en position dominée par-dessus ses petites lunettes rondes.

- J'ai bien fait de rester un peu ici, comme je le pensais, une Innocence était au rendez-vous ! déclara-t-il en plongeant la main dans une poche de l'uniforme de Hyacinthe.

- Non ! cria-t-elle. Allen ! Arrête-le ! L'Innocence ne doit pas lui revenir !

- Oui, essaie donc, Allen Walker ! poussa le Comte. Le sacrifice serait pour la bonne cause !

Le jeune homme était perdu. Non, sacrifier un coéquipier de la sorte… Mais le Comte… Et l'Innocence…

Un bruit d'acier frotté trancha son mutisme.

- Trop lent, Pousse de soja ! cria Kanda, Mugen en position. Ma règle sur l'obstruction de la mission est valable pour elle aussi ! Kaichuu Ichi… !

- KANDA !

- Ah ah ah ! Trop tard ! clama le Comte Millénaire, l'alliance brillante d'Abigail entre son pouce et l'index.

Sur ses mots, il poussa Hyacinthe qui fut rattrapée in extremis par Allen grâce à sa main maudite alors que le Comte se tenait sur Taunt, prêt à partir.

- Merci bien, jeune fille ! gratifia l'homme en ôtant son chapeau. Grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir mettre en route mon projet.

- Projet ? répéta Kanda, les dents serrées.

- Hi hi hi ! Oui ! Je détruirai Dieu sans que vous puissiez faire quelque chose ! D'ailleurs, en plus de m'avoir fourni une des pièces de mon projet, quelque part, tu seras concernée par mon plan… ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Hyacinthe qui le regardait, emplie d'effroi. Je vous tiendrai au courant ! Fluid ?

L'Akuma opina du chef puis se roula en boule et éclata dans une grosse détonation humide.

- Attention ! cria Lavi.

Une pluie de perles argentées empoisonnées et acides retomba sur le boulevard et les exorcistes qui se protégèrent comme ils purent. Lavi utilisait son marteau comme un parapluie tandis qu'Allen abritait Kanda et Hyacinthe grâce à sa large main. Profitant de leur impossibilité de bouger, le Comte disparut dans l'horizon et s'évanouit dans l'air, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un rire horriblement victorieux.

Le silence était de mort, l'atmosphère était de plomb. Ils avaient échoué. Le Comte Millénaire avait pu mettre la main sur une Innocence, un exorciste en moins pour leur bataille. Allen retransforma son bras gauche et tendit la main vers Hyacinthe qui était comme pétrifiée.

- Pas de mal ?

Tching !

La lame noire de Mugen coupa son geste, pointée droit sur la gorge de la jeune fille. Kanda la foudroya du regard sans la moindre pitié.

- C'est de ta faute ! cria-t-il, le poing tremblant le long de son bras mais le katana immobile.

- Kanda, ce n'est… !

- LA FERME, TOI ! Si tu t'étais bougé, on aurait pu récupérer l'Innocence !

Allen ne sut répliquer et se contenta de serrer les poings. Kanda n'avait pas quitté Hyacinthe des yeux.

- Quant à toi… ajouta-t-il d'une voix frémissante de fureur. Tu n'as pas levé le petit doigt… Et ton Innocence ?!

Le silence revint, tous les regards plaqués sur elle. Kanda avait raison quelque part. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien fait ? C'était le moment de vérité.

* * *

Promis, au prochain chapitre, vous savez quel est son pouvoir XD (cruelle et elle le sait). J'en profite aussi pour faire un peu de pub pour une de mes nouvelles fics en pleine perdition sur _Ouran Koko Host Club_, « **Oui, je le veux** ». Si vous aimez la série et surtout les jumeaux Hitachiin, je serai ravie de vous retrouver là bas !

* * *

**_!!! BONUS !!!_**

J'ai fait ce dessin il y a un moment maintenant, mais j'avais oublié de le poster... XD Je trouvais ce brouillon si beau que je n'ai pas osé le refaire au propre. J'ai beau être une fan d'Allen de la première heure, je suis incapable de choisir lequel des deux est le plus "AOUUUUUUH!!!" Mesdemoiselles, verdict? (Kanda a trop un regard de tueur, j'adore!! XD)

http://img241.imageshack.us/img241/3042/kandaallensexy2hp.jpg

Kiss à tous !


	7. Ah, les filles

Une seule review pour ce chapitre, mais ce n'est point grave, je poste quand même la suite !

**Petite Saki** : En effet, j'aime couper quand il faut pas… XD Merci et kiss !

Chapitre très spécial car on passe par tout : de la colère violente, de la déprime, du comique et de la romance ! Hétéroclite, nee ?

* * *

**_Chapitre 7 : Ah, les filles…_**

C'était le moment de vérité. Hyacinthe baissa un instant les yeux avant de redresser la tête, les sourcils froncés et l'expression déçue.

- Mon Innocence intervient ici.

Hyacinthe contourna la lame de Kanda et se mit face au jeune homme qui la suivait du regard sans ciller. Elle ferma les yeux pour rassembler sa concentration.

- Innocence, activée.

A la surprise générale, un étrange symbole mêlant ovales et courbes gracieuses vint se dessiner sur la joue droite de l'adolescente qui plissa un peu plus les yeux.

- Niveau 2. Souffle du Renouveau.

Le tatouage sur sa joue s'agrandit et gagna en complexité, orné par quelques points noirs qui décoraient la première rosace. Puis Hyacinthe ouvrit les paupières et prit le bras blessé de Kanda. Celui-ci eut un sursaut défensif mais ne fit rien de plus que de guetter Hyacinthe. Celle-ci se pencha sur la plaie ouverte qui saignait encore et souffla doucement dessus. Un faible froid passa au travers de la blessure qui se referma petit à petit jusqu'à complètement guérir. Témoins du phénomène, Allen et Lavi étaient stupéfaits. Kanda n'avait plus rien !

- Incroyable, Hyacinthe ! fit Lavi, épaté. Ton Innocence est incroyable !

- Toi… articula Kanda à la jeune fille, l'expression indéfinissable.

- Voilà mon Innocence. Mon premier niveau me permet d'aspirer le poison d'Akuma comme n'importe quel poison normal, le second referme les blessures et le trois…

- Et tu te dis exorciste ?! explosa Kanda.

L'adolescente fit un pas en arrière autant par surprise qu'effrayée par la violence de sa voix.

- C'est ça, ton Innocence ? Soigner ? Mais tu n'as même pas de pouvoir offensif !!

Hyacinthe ouvrit la bouche mais fut incapable de dire quoi que ce fût tant elle n'en revenait pas. Les deux autres garçons ne comprenaient pas non plus. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Même après ça, Kanda allait-il continuer de vouer Hyacinthe aux gémonies ? Au fond d'eux, ils savaient. Il cherchait un responsable pour expliquer cet échec. Hélas, Kanda paraissait ne pas en avoir fini avec son accusée qu'il poignarda d'une nouvelle colère acerbe :

- Les exorcistes sont des destructeurs ! Nous attaquons pour vaincre les Akuma ! Comment oses-tu prétendre à ce statut si tu ne fais rien qui puisse nuire aux Akuma ? Hein ?

- Mais… bredouilla Hyacinthe, les yeux de plus en plus vides.

- Pour moi, tu n'as servi à RIEN dans cette mission ! Tu es inutile !!

- Kanda, maintenant ça suffit !!! tempêta Allen en lui attrapant le bras. C'est idiot ce que tu dis ! Hyacinthe, tu…

Il se tut, arrêté par le visage de Hyacinthe qui avait radicalement changé. Elle était pâle comme la mort, ses lèvres tremblaient et une fine pellicule translucide naissait au bord de ses yeux soudainement éteints. Elle entrouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour tenter de parler, mais ses mots étaient comme bloqués. Elle finit par baisser la tête. Une larme perla le sol et elle s'enfuit en poussant les deux exorcistes qui lui barraient le chemin. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela recommençait-il ?

¤¤¤

Le retour en train se fit dans la même ambiance électrique de la veille au soir. Allen était effaré du comportement de Kanda et si Lavi n'était pas intervenu, l'histoire se serait terminée avec les poings. Le kendoka avait refusé évidemment de présenter ses excuses à Hyacinthe et au contraire, semblait appuyer et soutenir son réquisitoire car il n'avait pas voulu démordre depuis sa crise.

Pour Abigail, elle fut très brièvement mise au courant sur ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit avant de la renvoyer chez elle. Après tout, son Innocence avait disparu et l'humeur n'était pas là pour s'attarder sur le sujet. Les garçons avaient donc regagné leur hôtel, éprouvés, furieux et pleins de questions. Allen voulut parler à Hyacinthe à son retour mais la porte était restée désespérément fermée à ses appels. Le silence de l'autre côté des murs avait d'ailleurs été si épais qu'il avait eu peur qu'elle fisse une bêtise. Il avait maudi Kanda et son tempérament de feu. Cette fois, il était allé vraiment trop loin.

Le lendemain matin, Hyacinthe s'était débrouillée pour ne voir personne. Elle s'était levée avant les autres, n'avait pas touché à son petit-déjeuner et était partie dès l'aube pour la gare pour ne pas croiser ses coéquipiers. Aucun d'eux ne savait comment elle allait. Mal, sûrement.

Dans le train, elle ne partagea pas le même compartiment qu'eux, elle s'en était allée ailleurs. Allen était attristé de ne pas pouvoir lui parler, mais quand il partait à sa recherche, elle demeurait introuvable. Mais selon Thomas, elle était bel et bien à bord.

Les yeux assassins fixés sur son voisin d'en face, Allen donna un coup de poing rageur dans son fauteuil de cuir.

- Merde, Kanda ! Pourquoi t'en prendre à elle ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute !

Superbe silence du côté adverse.

- Et pourquoi dire qu'elle n'est pas une exorciste ? C'est idiot ! ajouta-t-il, deux fois plus furieux.

- Elle est peut-être compatible, ça ne fait pas d'elle une exorciste pour autant, balança le kendoka sans quitter la fenêtre des yeux.

- Ah ! Alors, c'est ça, ta vengeance ? C'est tellement bas… Mais elle a toujours plus l'âme d'une exorciste que toi qui détruis plus les êtres humains que les Akuma !

Sur ce, il quitta le compartiment en claquant d'un coup sec la porte coulissante sans même se rendre compte si Kanda lui avait répondu ou pas. De toute façon, il ne voulait plus rien savoir. Allen expira un bon coup pour se délester de ses ondes négatives et regarda le paysage défiler devant ses yeux.

- Pardon, Hyacinthe…

¤¤¤

Une fois arrivés, Hyacinthe réapparut, attendant ses compagnons sur le quai. Elle portait le masque de la neutralité mais il était facile de voir qu'elle avait changé. Allen voulut la voir, mais il comprit à son expression que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Quand Kanda revit la jeune fille, il fit tout simplement comme si elle n'existait pas.

Quand ils rentrèrent à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, les quatre exorcistes se rendirent directement au bureau du Grand Intendant dans un silence étrange.

Pour changer, le bureau de Komui était dans un capharnaüm sans nom. Comment faisait-il pour avoir trois fois plus de papiers chaque fois qu'Allen franchissait le seuil de la porte ?

Les jeunes gens entrèrent sans un mot, accueilli par un Komui à l'air soucieux.

- Prenez place. J'ai été informé rapidement de ce qui s'était passé.

Chacun prit place sur un siège ou un fauteuil qui émergeait de la marée de papiers, peu fier. Le Grand Intendant jaugea les quatre visages face à lui qui faisaient grises mines.

- Je ne vais pas vous féliciter, bien sûr… soupira Komui en tapotant le bout de ses doigts les uns contre les autres. Mais je ne vais pas vous blâmer non plus car on ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups…

- Monsieur Komui…

La voix de Hyacinthe était enrouée. Elle se leva de son siège et s'inclina bas.

- La mission a échoué par ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû insister pour partir. Lenalee aurait été amplement meilleure sur cette affaire. Je prends l'entière responsabilité de cet échec.

Les autres l'écoutèrent sans l'interrompre. Kanda la regardait du coin de l'œil d'un air de dire « C'est le moins que tu puisses faire » pendant qu'Allen et Lavi baissèrent un peu la tête.

Komui observa Hyacinthe un moment et soupira de nouveau.

- D'après ce que vous m'avez rapporté, le Comte avait besoin de cette Innocence pour réaliser son plan. Si personne n'a d'idée sur ce que c'est, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Vous pouvez disposer.

A peine eût-il prononcé ces mots que Hyacinthe avait déjà parcouru presque la moitié du chemin vers la poignée de la porte. Elle posa la main dessus, la tourna mais son poignet fut arrêté par une main rouge à la peau rugueuse et aux ongles noirs.

- S'il te plaît… pria Allen avec un sourire réconfortant.

La jeune fille hocha faiblement la tête et laissa Kanda passer devant elle d'une démarche impérieuse avant de se tourner vers Allen, les yeux au sol.

- Hyacinthe, il ne faut pas l'écouter. Kanda est trop fier pour reconnaître ses erreurs.

Son amie détourna la tête, le regard fuyant.

- Il a raison. J'ai tout fait rater. Et je n'ai servi à rien… murmura-t-elle d'une voix morne.

- Même pas vrai ! intervint la voix enjouée de Lavi qui s'approcha pour lui frotter la tête. Je crois qu'il était bien content d'avoir son bras de soigné. Et puis, je trouve que tu es une exorciste très utile avec un pouvoir comme le tien.

Hyacinthe eut une ébauche de sourire. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas déprimer toute sa vie ainsi, mais les paroles âpres de Kanda l'avaient profondément remuée. Chaque mot se répercutait dans sa tête avec un écho toujours plus violent que le précédent.

Elle voulut chasser ce sombre leitmotiv de son esprit en secouant la tête et croisa le doux regard d'Allen.

- N'oublie pas que dans la mesure où tu soignes les blessés des Akumas, tu nuis à ces monstres. Alors, si je m'en tiens au raisonnement de Kanda, tu es bel et bien une exorciste.

- A-Allen…

- Et puis, mieux que le reste, tu n'es pas une destructrice, mais une sauveuse. Et j'admire beaucoup cela.

Hyacinthe ne bougeait plus, les yeux écarquillés. Ce sourire, ces mots… Tout se diffusait en elle comme une cuillerée de miel chaud pendant une très longue journée d'hiver. Sa malédiction s'était-elle levée après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Etait-elle lavée de ce péché qu'elle transportait avec elle comme une croix si son pardon était accordé de cette manière ? Peut-être pas, mais elle voulut y croire. Sa lumière était arrivée, la flamme de son cœur était ravivée. Elle voulait prendre ces mots comme la salvation qu'elle attendait depuis toutes ces années.

Une larme roula et mourut sur le sourire de Hyacinthe.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement.

- Allez ! Pour faire la paix, câlin général ! décida Lavi un bras autour des épaules de Hyacinthe et l'autre autour de celles d'Allen qui se retrouva comme son amie étreint contre le grand rouquin. Un petit bisou pour retrouver complètement la forme, Hyacinthe ?

- Non.

- Encore raté. Pourquoi au fait ?

- Je n'aime pas les garçons qui réclament.

Silence.

- Hyacinthe, je peux…

- Ca ne marche pas, Allen.

Les jeunes gens échangèrent un regard amusé avant d'éclater tous les trois de rire. Oui, là, elle se sentait vraiment mieux. Elle était tombée, certes, mais on lui avait tendu la main et elle était à présent remontée, prête à tout tenter et à tout franchir sur son passage. Elle était née avec ce pouvoir. Et dorénavant, elle ne ferait plus d'erreur et continuerait. Jusqu'à la fin.

- Bien, Allen, maintenant que nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre la prochaine manifestation du Comte pour le vaincre, nous allons pouvoir reprendre nos petites activités…

- « Activités » ? répéta le garçon, peu rassuré par cette étincelle noisette qui venait de passer en un éclair dans le regard de Hyacinthe.

- Allen.

- Oui, Lavi ?

- Cours.

Un demi « glip ! » après –il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire en entier-, Allen était déjà en train de détaler dans le couloir comme le lièvre pendant la saison de la chasse en hurlant de peur, avec une Hyacinthe plus en forme que jamais, prête et déterminée à prendre la virginité des lèvres de notre héros. Non, elle ne changerait plus, elle garderait le sourire jusqu'au bout.

Resté adossé contre son mur, Lavi les observaient avec un sourire fraternel. Elle avait fait le bon choix. Et quel sprint mes aïeux !

- Allen ! Essaie de passer par les cuisines pour te faire des vivres ! Et évite de t'arrêter aux toilettes, elle pourrait te coincer ! lança gaiement l'exorciste roux en agitant le bras.

¤¤¤

Le silence. Un souffle accéléré. Le sang qui battait à ses oreilles dans un bourdonnement sourd. Son cœur qui devait avoir grimpé aux alentours de 116 battements à la minute. Un point de côté naissant tirait la partie droite de son ventre. Ses jambes flageolaient. Il retint un toussotement qui lui brûla sa gorge en manque d'air. Il essaya de respirer par le nez mais ses poumons avaient trop besoin d'oxygène. Au risque de franchir le décibel de trop, il reprit son souffle en ouvrant la bouche, appréciant chaque bouffée d'air aspiré.

L'atmosphère était si pesante sur ses épaules. Le stress l'écrasait comme la peur lui prenait le ventre. Non, il devait se calmer. A ce stade, n'importe quelle pulsion émotive pouvait être captée. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de respirer le plus silencieusement possible, mais son cœur tardait à baisser le rythme. Il avait l'impression que ses battements étaient audibles à un kilomètre à la ronde. Un kilomètre ? Ce périmètre était ridiculement insuffisant. Son intuition était plus acérée que tout le reste.

Un bruit. Il se raidit, le dos plaqué au maximum contre le mur, le souffle en arrêt sans même froisser son habit contre la froide paroi. Le bruit aurait été trop fort. Si seulement il pouvait prendre la couleur de la pierre et faire caméléon. Il se calma. Ce n'était que l'aiguille d'une horloge qui venait de passer à une nouvelle minute. Mais chaque son, chaque murmure était à considérer comme le dernier. Sans mouvoir sa tête, il tourna les yeux vers sa gauche. Rien. De la même manière, il glissa ses iris vers la droite. Rien. Ouf. Il battit des cils.

Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Target found and locked. Ready to fire.

- Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!

- Noooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

Mais comment elle faisait? COMMENT ! Il n'avait fait que fermer les yeux enfin ! Il le savait, cette fille n'était pas humaine ! Et maintenant, nous découvrons Hyacinthe, portant une veste rouge primaire, pantalon blanc et bottes noires hautes, un cor de chasse coincé à l'épaule et tous radars internes sortis boostés au maximum – à savoir sixième sens, intuition féminine et motivation- en train de s'évertuer à tirer sur une jambe d'Allen qui avait réussi à tenir deux heures collé contre le plafond d'un couloir de la Congrégation, les mains et les pieds faisant pression sur les murs parallèles.

- Rends-toi ! lui dit Hyacinthe en tirant plus. C'est pas si terrible !

- Mais naon !

A force de lui tirer dessus et avec ses forces déjà amenuisées, le jeune homme ne tint pas davantage et retomba comme une crêpe sur le sol avant de se relever bien prestement pour repartir au galop. Loin d'être déçue –bien au contraire, plus elle chassait, plus elle appréciait-, Hyacinthe eut un sourire prédateur et relança la charge en soufflant dans son cor de chasse.

- Tayoooo, tayoooo !

A force de faire autant de poursuites, Allen allait finir par connaître toute la Congrégation de l'Ombre dans ses moindres détails. Le garçon prit un nouveau couloir dont la porte du fond s'entrouvrit et la tête de Lenalee passa l'encadrement.

- Par ici ! souffla-t-elle.

- Lenalee ? Je te croyais en mission !

- On s'en fiche, vite si tu ne veux pas te faire avoir ! répéta la jeune fille en retournant à l'intérieur.

La providence en la personne de Lenalee venait de lui permettre de s'accorder un sursis, il n'allait pas cracher dessus. Allen piqua le sprint final, ouvrit la porte et la referma aussitôt avant de s'écrouler en se retenant un peu grâce à la poignée, vide de la moindre trace d'oxygène.

- Ah… Ah… Merci, Lenalee… Ah… Sans toi… ah… j'étais…

Alors qu'il s'était tourné vers son amie, le jeune homme oublia en une fraction de seconde ce qu'il voulait dire, capturé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était l'absence d'oxygène dans son sang, c'était forcément cela, il rêvait.

Là, à cinq mètres de lui, Lenalee portait une immense robe de mariée d'un blanc ivoire doucement irisé par l'effet de la soie sous l'effet de la lumière. Il devait y avoir au moins huit jupons s'il arrivait encore à bien juger la masse de dentelle qu'il apercevait sous les pans brodés au fil doré. Le corset était parfaitement centré sur la taille, froncé de satin brillant, lacé par un fin ruban rose saumon et avec quelques perles de nacre qui bordaient un décolleté carré, simplement agrémenté d'un ruban ras de cou ivoire. Les manches étaient en ballon, cerclées de perles et achevées par des manches serrées le long des avant-bras.

Quand le cerveau d'Allen reprit un peu de service, il vit une couturière, épingles dans la bouche, en train de mettre un voile transparent dans le chignon de la jeune fille. Il ne se posa même pas la question de savoir pourquoi son amie était habillée de la sorte car « whaou ».

- Allen ? fit Lenalee, inquiète du silence de son camarade. Ne me regarde pas ainsi, je t'en prie…

- Ah ! Euh… je… enfin… euh…

Non, il n'était pas encore remis. Réessayons.

- Maintenant que tu es aussi dans la confidence, pas un mot à mon frère, d'accord ? annonça la jeune fille, un doigt devant ses lèvres.

Allen cligna des yeux.

- Hu ? C'est ça, la surprise de la section Recherche pour l'anniversaire de Komui ? Qu'il te voit en robe de mariage ?

- Oui.

Un ange… non, en fait, un bataillon céleste passa.

- La Congrégation, elle peut résister à des séismes de combien ?

Lenalee n'entendit pas la question d'Allen et baissa les yeux sur sa robe, triturant une perle du corse d'un air mal à l'aise.

- Pff… J'ai l'air ridicule, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le jeune homme s'accorda un second coup d'œil d'ensemble. Dieu avait-il donné aux hommes un mot capable de traduire ce qu'il voyait ? Allen ne le pensa pas. Lenalee était tout simplement resplendissante. En fait, elle l'était toujours, même avec son simple uniforme d'exorciste. Cette pensée perturba un peu Allen qui se surprit à être ainsi troublé des charmes de sa coéquipière.

Cette dernière n'aima guère son silence et fit la grimace.

- Moui, je vois…

- Je plains surtout l'homme qui t'accompagnera le jour où tu seras vêtue ainsi. Parce qu'il va se retrouver tellement ridicule devant le prêtre à ne pas pouvoir prononcer ses vœux tant il sera subjugué par toi.

A ce joli compliment assaisonné du plus chaleureux des sourires, ajoutez un soupçon de surprise, deux cuillères à soupe de gêne relevée par un doigt d'attirance encore inconnue et vous obtenez une Lenalee bien rouge à souhait. Elle était tant troublée qu'elle se contenta de rabaisser illico son voile devant ses yeux pour cacher ses joues en feu.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et le Commandant River fit son entrée, étonné de voir Allen ici.

- Lenalee, tu es magnifique ! Le Grand Intendant va hurler ! s'enthousiasma l'homme en se massant le menton.

- De bonheur ou d'horreur ? questionna Allen une goutte sur la tempe.

River fouilla dans ses poches, une grosse liasse de billets dans la main.

- Justement, les paris sont ouverts. Tu veux miser ? On commence à 10 livres ! On est environ 49 pourcents à penser qu'il va hurler d'horreur, et…

- Euh… sans façons.

Le Commandant River rangea son carnet de paris dans la poche de sa blouse et inspecta un petit moment le tableau devant ses yeux. Lenalee en merveilleuse mariée et Allen à ses côtés avec son petit costume civil noué de son nœud coulant… Et si avec un haut de forme et un frac… Oooooh… !

- Je sais ! s'exclama River en tapant le poing dans sa paume. On va faire un immense gâteau et au sommet, comme les mariés d'une pièce montée, Lenalee et Allen… !

- Commandant River, vous commencez à faire peur.

- Pardon. J'étais juste venu voir s'il y avait besoin de quelque chose, mais apparemment, tout va bien. Au fait, Allen, petit conseil amical, ne sors pas tout de suite, la déesse chasseresse Artémis est parmi nous…

Sur ce, il salua les deux adolescents et repartit en souhaitant bon courage à Allen qui se sentit brutalement très très seul. Lenalee le regarda d'un air incertain.

- Et avec Hyacinthe ? Ca se passe bien ?

Comme il avait du temps devant lui, le jeune homme raconta à son amie ce qu'ils avaient vécu à Edimbourg. Les Akumas, la récupération ratée d'Innocence, le pouvoir guérisseur de Hyacinthe, la crise de Kanda… En l'écoutant, la chinoise avait commencé à éprouver de la compassion pour Hyacinthe quand Allen lui rapporta le violent discours que Kanda avait tenu, mais cette once de sympathie se dilua quand elle fut mise au courant de l'actualisation de son projet d'embrasser Allen. Elle ne perdait pas le nord, celle-là.

- Mademoiselle Lenalee, pria la couturière en essayant de garder ses épingles en bouche. Pouvez-vous monter sur le tabouret ? Je voudrai refaire l'ourlet.

L'adolescente s'exécuta tout en réfléchissant avec Allen sur le plan futur du Comte Millénaire. S'il n'avait pas détruit cette Innocence, qu'allait-il en faire ?

- Pouvez-vous tourner un peu sur la droite ?

- J'aurais dû insister pour partir avec vous, s'énerva Lenalee, le poing serré. Maintenant, il faut se préparer au pi… iiiiiiih ?

Caché par l'immensité de sa robe qui le recouvrait complètement, la jeune fille n'avait pas vu les rebords du tabouret et glissa alors qu'elle tournait d'un quart de tour sur sa droite. Voulant bien faire, Allen voulu rattraper son amie qui basculait en arrière, mais le voile opaque devant ses yeux ne l'aida pas à voir où viser et notre héros réceptionna sur lui-même Lenalee qui s'écroula de tout son long, emportée par le poids des jupons.

- Aouch…

- Désolée Allen, pas trop de mal ? demanda l'adolescente en relevant son voile de son visage pour vérifier qu'Allen n'était pas blessé. Tu ne t'es pas pris des épingles ?

Quoiqu'un peu écrasé et le dos douloureux suite à ce deuxième impact après celui de l'assaut de Hyacinthe, le garçon lui sourit pour la rassurer mais il se laissa happer par les yeux saphir de Lenalee. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de la voir d'aussi près. Elle avait une légère nuance de prune dans ses iris. Les cheveux ainsi relevés lui allaient bien. Et ce voile encadrant son visage, c'était comme une auréole qui nimbait le plus beau des anges.

- Allen ?

- Hu ? Ah, oui, ça va ! s'excusa-t-il en se redressant avant d'aider Lenalee à se relever.

Cela faisait beaucoup de troubles pour une même journée. C'était étrange, étant donné que Hyacinthe ne lui inspirait pas du tout ce genre de chose alors qu'elle le poursuivait sans répit. Au contraire, la jeune française avait le don prodigieux de faire naître en lui une peur viscérale. Points positifs, cela développait chez lui son instinct de survie et son endurance. Son temps pour un 100 mètres avait explosé tous les records.

Pour lui éviter une nouvelle partie de chasse à l'homme, Lenalee proposa à notre ami de rester avec elle pour l'après-midi afin de parfaire la préparation de l'anniversaire de Komui. Trop heureux de pouvoir se mettre à l'abri des assauts de Hyacinthe et de pouvoir profiter un peu de la présence de Lenalee qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup vue ces derniers temps, Allen accepta avec grande joie.

Les deux adolescents passèrent donc l'après-midi ensemble à planifier ce qui allait être préparé pour le buffet, les décorations de la grande salle, le stratagème pour éloigner Komui le temps de rassembler tout le monde et le nombre de bouteilles de champagne à prévoir selon le nombre de personnes qui seraient présentes à la Congrégation de l'Ombre ce 13 juin. La journée fut simple et délicieuse pour les deux jeunes gens qui ne décidèrent de se séparer qu'au soir tombant. La couturière avait emporté avec elle la robe et son matériel de couture et quitta Allen et Lenalee en leur souhaitant bon courage pour la suite.

- Merci pour le coup de main, Allen, la remercia l'exorciste, une main sur la poignée de la porte. Et… je tenais à m'excuser pour mon attitude passée, j'étais assez froide. Je pense que c'est le franc-parler de Hyacinthe qui m'a… surprise.

- C'est oublié. J'ai passé une très bonne après-midi avec toi. J'espère qu'on aura de nouvelles occasions.

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire et tourna la poignée.

Tout se passa très vite. Le noir s'abattit, Allen sentit qu'on l'empoignait puissamment pour le plaquer sur le siège d'une chaise puis une violente lumière blanche fut braquée en plein devant ses yeux. Une main devant ses pupilles aveuglées, Allen distingua dans l'obscurité ambiante un bureau en face de lui et la vague silhouette de Komui qui claqua sa main contre la table :

- Alors ? Je veux savoir qui, où et pourquoi ! Je veux des noms immédiatement ! Nous avons les moyens de vous faire parler ! Livrez-nous les complices et la peine sera clémente ! Mais tu vas passer aux aveux, oui ?!

- Héééé ?

- Grand frère, c'est Allen !! Et nous ne sommes pas dans un commissariat !

Après un silence pendant lequel Allen se demandait ce qui lui arrivait encore, la lumière aveuglante s'éteignit et la lumière plafonnière revint, montrant un Komui qui étreignait sa sœur.

- Tu ne m'as pas prévenu de ton retour de missioooooon… gémit le Grand Intendant. Et me laisser sans nouvelles pendant tout ce temps, je me faisais du souci, sans compter ne pas savoir avec qui tu étais… Paaaaardoooon ! Et pardon à toi aussi, Allen. Je ne t'avais pas tout de suite reconnu. Pas trop eu peur ?

- N-N-Non… D-Du tout…

Ca promettait.

* * *

Aaaah... Kanda dans toute sa splendeur et Hyacinthe qui (malgré tout ce que vous pouviez penser) montre un triste visage. Et notre pitit Allen qui se perturbe face à Lenalee, trop mignon! XD

Prochain chapitre, un pur moment de rire : l'anniversaire de Komui, 1ère partie. Impossible de ne pas au moins esquisser un sourire.

Vous attends !


	8. Un anniversaire mouvementé, 1ère partie

La suite la suite ! Nyaaaa trop motivée avec les vacances! (désolée pour le retard! J'ai cru que j'allais avoir à refaire un compte... )

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Yoruichi** : Merci ! J'espère que la luite te plaira ! Kiss !

**Setsuna** : Quelle gentille review, merci, merci ! Tes interrogations trouveront bientôt réponse. Kiss !

Attention les yeux !

* * *

**_Chapitre 8 : Un anniversaire mouvementé – 1ère Partie –_**

13 juin, la date fatidique de la trentaine du Grand Intendant de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, Komui Lee. Groupe sanguin AB, 1 mètre 93, 79 kilos, cheveux courts violet prune et yeux bleu marine sertis de lunettes, qualités : très bon fond, souvent de bonne humeur, travailleur acharné (si, si), très attentionné avec sa sœur ; défauts : excentrique, parfois effrayant, bordélique, très attentionné envers sa sœur. Eh oui, même s'il ne le savait pas encore, Komui Lee allait passer le cap de la trentaine d'une manière qui resterait dans les esprits de bien des façons.

Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Congrégation de l'Ombre, 9h00. La porte d'une chambre s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux de neige portant une étrange cicatrise qui zébrait son œil gauche. Levé d'excellente humeur, Allen se frotta un œil en observant distraitement certains scientifiques qui se hâtaient tout en essayant de garder l'air dégagé. La surprise était en route.

- Il me tarde de voir cela.

Cela dit, derrière cette joie à la perspective d'une petite fête qui allait promettre de grands moments, l'exorciste était un peu inquiet. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient revenus d'Edimbourg, et aucune nouvelle du Comte Millénaire et de son plan. Que projetait-il de faire ? Il avait semblé bien sûr de lui. Dès qu'ils en apprendraient plus, ils fonceraient.

Cible trouvée : bouche masculine fine avec lèvre inférieure légèrement plus petite que la supérieure, 15 ans approximatifs, virginité confirmée. Cible bloquée. Lancement du missile.

_- Hello dear_ !

- J'ai rendez-vous à l'extér… !! Gloup !

La tentative de fuite d'Allen se solda par un échec, Hyacinthe l'avait retenu par l'arrière du col. Cependant, loin de lui sauter une nouvelle fois dessus, la jeune fille se contenta juste de lui sourire avec une assurance qui faisait très peur.

_- Dont' panic_. Je ne te pourchasserai plus.

Le garçon la dévisagea d'un air hagard. Vrai de vrai ? Ou c'était encore une technique perverse pour endormir sa méfiance ?

- Non, je te pourchasserai plus…

Son sourire s'agrandit tellement qu'Allen crut voir la jumelle de Road Camelot. Mais encore plus fourbe et machiavélique.

- … parce que c'est toi, qui viendras me chercher.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là que Hyacinthe repartait déjà en sautillant avec légèreté. Il cligna des yeux sans comprendre, la gorge nouée. Mais pourquoi lui ? Mana, était-ce ça, ta malédiction ? Si c'était le cas, elle était certainement bien égale à la faute commise.

Essayant de chasser ses idées sombres de son esprit, Allen descendit au réfectoire où il fut accueilli par un Jerry débordé. Le chef cuistot ne cessait de faire des allers retours enfiévrés, sortant un nouveau couteau, éteignant le feu sous une casserole, salant une marmite au contenu bouillonnant, touillant le contenu d'un saladier ou calculant ses 100 grammes de farine dans sa balance.

- Bonjour, Jerry.

- Ah ! Allen ! Pardonne-moi, mon beau, mais je suis dé-bor-dé avec cette petite sauterie pour Komui ! Entre le canard laqué, les xiaolong bao, les regan mian, les jiaozi et j'en passe plus les déjeuners des exorcistes, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête !

- Je vois, alors je ne vais pas trop te monopoliser. Une demie douzaine de toasts avec marmelade d'orange, 4 brioches sucrées, 5 pancakes miellés, 2 pommes, 3 assiettes de porridge et une tasse de café sera très bien, commanda Allen avec un sourire innocent.

- Euh… certes. Deux minutes, j'ai le riz à égoutter.

Tandis que Jerry repartait vers la cuisinière, une ombre furtive passa non loin de la table sur laquelle se trouvait le moulin à café et disparut aussi mystérieusement qu'elle n'était apparue.

Jerry prépara le plateau d'Allen, posa une tasse de café bien fumante et voulut le lui apporter mais un reste d'huile malencontreusement tombé au sol pendant qu'il cuisinait fit déraper le pauvre cuisinier.

- Whouaaap !

Jerry exécuta une superbe pirouette qui lui permit de récupérer toute la commande sans rien renverser sauf la tasse de café qui se renversa sur le comptoir.

- Oh désolé Allen ! s'excusa Jerry, peiné. Je vais t'en refaire un autre.

- Ah ah ! Non, laisse, tu as assez de travail. Merci Jerry et bon courage ! Ca sera délicieux, comme d'habitude.

- Merci mon chou !

Et le cuisinier repartit à ses fourneaux tandis qu'Allen allait se trouver une place, sans s'apercevoir que derrière lui, le comptoir encore chaud du café renversé était en train de se dissoudre dans de grosses bulles mousseuses…

- Zut !

¤¤¤

Après cet étrange petit déjeuner, Allen était tombé sur Lavi qui voulut savoir comment il avait réussi à préserver la blancheur de ses lèvres.

- Lavi… soupira Allen, dépité. Je n'ai rien demandé, moi…

- Et c'est justement pour ça qu'elle te course ! ré expliqua l'exorciste roux avec un sourire moqueur. Ah ! Dis-moi, tu vas offrir quelque chose à Komui ? Parce que j'ai trouvé un petit truc… ajouta-t-il en fouillant dans sa poche.

- Oui, j'ai trouvé ça par hasard et…

Les deux garçons se turent lorsqu'ils se tendirent respectivement le même petit livre à la couverture rigide marron clair intitulé « Organisation, Rangement et Classification pour débutants ». Lavi laissa échapper un rire et rangea le manuel dans son uniforme.

- Eh bien au moins, il ira deux fois plus vite ! Oh ! Salut, Yû ! Tu viendras tout à l'heure ?

Kanda qui passait par là, de retour de son entraînement matinal, s'arrêta et jaugea ses deux coéquipiers avec un air renfrogné pour leur répondre qu'il avait mieux que cela à faire, d'autant plus qu'il n'aimait pas toute cette effervescence dans l'atmosphère. Puis il repartit sans un mot de sa démarche janséniste habituelle.

- A mon avis, la seule effervescence qu'il connaît, c'est celle de l'aspirine… fit Lavi en haussant les épaules.

Tout à coup, un tremblement de terre secoua le sol, accompagné d'un son étrange indéfinissable, à cheval entre le barrissement de l'éléphant et la sirène des pompiers. Puis tout un coup, un fantastique coup de vent fit soulever leurs cheveux.

- Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis oùùùùùùùùùùùù eeeeeeeeeest-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil ?!

Vraoum. Le vent s'était levé, le bruit éloigné et la terre calmée. Lavi cligna des yeux.

- C'était quoi, ça ?

- Komui et le stratagème pour l'éloigner de la surprise : retrouver un dossier ultra urgent qui n'existe pas à donner aux Généraux.

Silence.

- Ils sont cruels, à la Section Recherche.

- Tu n'as encore rien vu.

¤¤¤

Midi, grande salle de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Une immense banderole sur laquelle figurait « Bon Anniversaire Komui » en chinois trônait en plein centre du plafond, décoré aussi par des guirlandes colorées et quelques lampions asiatiques, rappelant une nouvelle fois la nationalité de notre Grand Intendant préféré. Une immense table en U avait été dressée, les mets patientant sous leur cloche en laissant échapper un fumet des plus appétissants, prête à accueillir la cinquantaine de personnes qui attendaient depuis quelques minutes l'arrivée de Komui.

- Il va arriver ! annonça River en réclamant le silence. Alors, plus un bruit !

Il éteignit les lumières, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre et attendit avec les invités frémissant d'impatience.

12h05. La tête qu'il va faire !

12h10. Attendez encore un peu, il ne va pas tarder.

12h15. Il est peut-être parti aux toilettes ?

12h20. Il a peut-être une gastro ? Une gastro en début d'été ?

12h25. Dites, c'est bien le 13, son anniversaire, hein ?

A 12h30, la patience de River atteignit sa limite et il quitta la salle à la recherche de Komui tandis que les convives avaient de plus en plus de mal à résister à la douce odeur de la cuisine de Jerry.

- Il a peut-être oublié son anniversaire… supposa Lavi.

- Ou alors, il nous cherche ! intervint la voix joyeuse de Hyacinthe qui venait rejoindre les deux garçons.

Allen eut un faible sursaut à son arrivée, mais comme elle l'avait promis, la jeune fille ne chercha rien à lui faire. C'était vraiment suspect. Mais si elle avait dit qu'elle le laisserait en paix…

Un détail l'interpella.

- Ah, Hyacinthe, tu as une petite tache sur ton uniforme… pointa Allen.

La jeune fille s'empressa de frotter en tentant de cacher son embarras. Mince, elle était encore là, cette trace de punch ? La porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Tout le monde prit son inspiration et…

- SURPR… !

- Non, c'est moi ! signala River en entrant.

Ils soupirèrent de frustration. Raté. Le chef de la section Scientifique demanda une nouvelle fois le silence en agitant un papier dans sa main.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé Komui, mais ceci sur la porte de son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Lavi en lorgnant sur des petits pâtés en croûte.

L'homme aux cheveux châtains déplia le papier et le lut :

- « _Je suis parti dans les profondeurs abyssales des archives de la Congrégation pour retrouver ce dossier. Mes vivres me permettront de tenir une semaine. Si je ne suis pas revenu d'ici là, merci de ramener mon corps. Komui. P.S : Lenalee, ton grand frère t'aime très fort. Et ci-joint mon testament_. »

Silence consterné. Non, très consterné, le silence.

- Les archives ? s'exclama avec effroi un petit homme aux grosses lunettes arborant une blouse blanche. Il ne reviendra jamais !

- Non mais je rêve… soupira River, les yeux sur le papier.

- C'est du Komui pur et dur ! clama Lavi. Ah la la ! Elle part fort, sa trentaine !

- Mais non, il lègue absolument tout à Lenalee et ne prévoit rien pour notre section, même pas ses notes de recherche.

Silence consterné bis.

- Oui, ok, je vais le chercher !

Et l'homme repartit, escorté par tous les collègues de la section scientifique et de recherche. Plus ils seraient, moins ils galèreraient pour retrouver cet imbécile de Komui. Ca, c'était sur, elle partait fort, sa trentaine.

15h57, grande salle de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Les convives étaient tous écroulés sur une chaise ou un canapé, la faim leur tenaillant l'estomac, le gosier sec et le ras-le-bol au maximum. Les plats chauds ne l'étaient plus du tout, les soufflés étaient tous retombés lamentablement dans leur moule, les sauces en crème fraîche avaient demi tourné, le pain durci et le champagne commençait à se réchauffer comme le punch.

Et pourtant, ce fut dans cette ambiance survoltée que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et les sections parties en mission récupération –même après avoir souffert de la perte de quelques hommes- entra, suivies d'un Komui à l'air épuisé.

Silence.

- Oh ! Il est là ! cria River.

Quittant leur léthargie, les invités se levèrent tous d'un même mouvement en applaudissant avec un sourire moins spontané que la dernière fois. Ca ressemblait plus à un rictus assassin.

- SURPRIIIIIIISE ! Joyeux anniversaire Grand Intendant Komui ! souhaitèrent-ils d'une même voix.

- Ooooh, merci tout le monde, répondit Komui en se grattant la tête. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre…

- Mais non, mais non.

Au final, hormis les quelques personnes qui étaient dans la confidence, personne ne sut que le dossier tant recherché était fictif, les nerfs de certains n'auraient pas tenu le choc.

Et la petite fête put enfin commencer et la bonne humeur reprit bien vite le pas sur le début –complètement- raté de cet anniversaire. Les canapés et les petits fours circulèrent de bon train et les coupes de champagne dégustées avec délice.

- Deux exemplaires de « Organisation, Rangement et Classification pour débutants » ? Autant en avoir plus que pas assez… répondit Komui à Allen et Lavi qui lui tendaient ses cadeaux.

Les deux garçons s'excusèrent de leur synchronisme et Hyacinthe approcha à son tour le Grand Intendant.

_- Shēngrì kuàilè _Monsieur Komui ! lui dit-elle en lui tendant un paquet. Ce sont des confiseries françaises, j'espère que vous aimerez.

- Oooh, ton accent mandarin n'est pas mauvais ! la félicita Komui. Tu es déjà allée en Chine ?

La jeune fille eut un sourire désolé et avoua que ce n'était pas le cas mais qu'en revanche, elle adorait découvrir de nouveaux pays et de nouvelles langues.

- Surtout celle d'un garçon que je nommerai pas… glissa Komui à Allen. Merci, Hyacinthe.

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire puis se tourna vers Allen en lui tendant un verre de punch.

- Tiens, il parait qu'il est fameux !

- C'est gentil Hyacinthe, mais je ne suis pas très alcool… déclina poliment l'exorciste.

Une lueur de panique traversa les yeux noisette de Hyacinthe.

- Allons, c'est la fête ! sourit-elle. Je t'assure qu'il n'est pas fort.

- Non, vraiment, sans façon. Tu viens, on passe à table ?

Elle le regarda partir, perdue. Que faire ? Tant pis ! Ce n'était que partie remise. Elle posa le verre sur la table du buffet et alla rejoindre sa place à table, tandis que Lavi qui avait pris en pitié ce pauvre verre bien rempli de délicieux punch, le récupéra pour le boire d'une traite. Whoua ! Il avait du retour !

Assis au centre de la tablée, Komui regarda autour de lui et déplora l'absence de Lenalee. Où était-elle ? Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis le début de la journée. Assis à sa droite, River lui envoya un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Ca sera pour le dessert, chef ! Pour l'instant, nous avons une première surprise pour vous. Comme elle n'est pas montrable ici, je vais demander au golem ici présent de montrer son image ! Tim ?

Le petit golem doré d'Allen sortit de la capuche de ce dernier et en un bruissement d'ailes, vint voleter devant Komui pour faire apparaître une image au centre de la salle. Il s'agissait d'une grande table sur laquelle trônaient un plumier, un encrier, un buvard et quelques tampons.

Komui regarda l'image dans tous les sens sans comprendre.

- Euh… O-Oooh, un nécessaire bureautique ! Comme c'est… euh… uti…

- Chef, c'est votre bureau.

Silence.

Un mouvement de stupeur souleva l'assemblée et des murmures ahuris s'élevèrent. Komui resta muet d'ébahissement pendant un moment, contemplant comme il aurait contemplé le Messie son bureau impeccablement rangé. Pas de feuilles qui traînaient, il voyait enfin la couleur de son sous-mains, il découvrit que son bureau était fabriqué en bois de hêtre laqué à la teinte foncée et le sol, en plus d'être vierge du moindre dossier, était brillant d'une propreté étincelante.

- R… River… murmura l'homme, les yeux brillants. C-C'est vrai ? C'est vraiment vrai ?

Sa voix était celle d'une jeune fille amoureuse qui venait d'entendre son aimé lui dire ses sentiments.

- On a passé la nuit dessus, Grand Intendant. Bon anniversaire.

Ce fut la touche d'attention de trop et Komui explosa en pleurs sur son gratin de courgettes. Parmi la tablée, on parlait de « miracle », de « capacité surhumaine » et autres « actions divines ». Assis à côté de River, Allen et Hyacinthe lui confièrent leur admiration pour la dose de travail fourni, ils étaient vraiment impressionnés. Ce cadeau pouvait être le plus beau qu'ils pouvaient faire à Komui.

Tapotant d'une main l'épaule de son supérieur, River se pencha vers les deux adolescents.

- En fait, après calcul du nombre d'années que ça nous aurait pris, on a tous mis dans les tiroirs de son bureau.

Silence.

Les deux exorcistes retombèrent lentement contre le dossier de leurs sièges. Ils se disaient bien aussi. L'Homme avait ses limites. Et à tous les coups, dès que Komui ouvrirait les tiroirs, ces derniers lui exploseraient à la figure dans une détonation qui risquerait d'ébranler la Congrégation de l'Ombre toute entière.

Ce fut au tour de Jerry d'intervenir et se leva pour tapoter son couteau contre son verre.

- Mes amis, il est temps pour Monsieur Komui de se plier à la tradition chinoise des anniversaires, la dégustation des changshou mian !

Changshou mian ou « pâtes de longue vie ». Très longues et extrêmement fines, ces pâtes chinoises se consommaient par les personnes fêtant leur anniversaire pour leur assurer la longévité. Très délicates, il fallait faire très attention à la cuisson pour ne pas les casser.

Le chef cuistot de la Congrégation apporta sur un plateau un bol recouvert d'une cloche qu'il déposa devant le Grand Intendant qui savourait par avance son plat. Il attrapa ses baguettes et Jerry souleva la cloche dans un « Tadaaaaaam ! » joyeux.

Et là, c'est le drame. Les pâtes, fines comme des cheveux de femme s'étaient complètement désagrégées dans le bol qui ne contenait maintenant plus qu'une sorte de substance pultacée bonne pour un grand-père édenté.

- Oh non… se lamenta Jerry en se dandinant. A force d'avoir attendu, elles se sont gorgées d'eau… Peut-être qu'avec une cuillère… ?

Rappel. Heure de préparation : 11h58, heure actuelle : 16h45.

La lèvre inférieure de Komui trembla subrepticement.

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!! Je ne passerai peut-être pas les 31 aaaaaans ! Je vais mourir jeuuuuuuuuuuuuune ! Jeune, beau et sans neveuuuuuuuuuuuux ! criailla l'homme en frappant la table du poing, le visage enfoui sous un bras replié.

- Euh… C'est pas grave, Komui ! paniqua River en lui tapotant encore l'épaule. Euh… Euh… On enchaîne ! Faites venir « la » surprise !

* * *

On parie que je fais pire à la seconde partie ? XD

Attention, le prochain chapitre est très révélateur ! Ne le ratez pas !


	9. Un anniversaire mouvementé, 2ème partie

Bonus ! Je suis d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui, alors je poste la suite plus tôt que prévu ! Enjoy it !

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Petite Saki** : Mdr, oui ! Je le vois bien avec le casque, les cordes pour l'escalade et tout le tatsouin. Ce qu'il va se passer ? Réponse ici ! Kiss et merci !

**Nebra** : Tiens, ça faisait longtemps ! XD Bon retour parmi nous ! Lol c'est vrai que j'avais dû faire des recherches pour des plats chinois et quand j'ai découvert ces pâtes de longue vie, j'ai tout de suite su ce que j'allais en faire. Même là, j'ai dû faire des recherches de dingue pour trouver des termes médicaux… Tu comprendras. Kiss et merci !XD

* * *

**_Chapitre 9 : Un anniversaire mouvementé – 2ème Partie – _**

- Euh… C'est pas grave, Komui ! paniqua River en lui tapotant encore l'épaule. Euh… Euh… On enchaîne ! Faites venir « la » surprise !

Allen déglutit difficilement. Vu la baisse de tension dont devait être victime Komui, était-ce une bonne idée de faire venir « la » surprise maintenant ? D'autant plus qu'il était intimement persuadé qu'après la vision de sa sœur bien aimée en robe de mariée, le cœur du Grand Intendant serait tellement en état de choc qu'effectivement, il n'était pas certain pour lui de passer le 13 juin prochain.

On débarrassa vite les pâtes-bouillie de la longue vie tout en essayant de consoler Komui que non, il ne mourra pas jeune, et qu'il aura amplement encore le temps de voir Lenalee lui donner plein de neveux – à défaut de réclamer des petits enfants…- et s'il vous plait, arrêtez de pleurer la nappe commence à goutter.

- Quelle fête… soupira Allen un peu dépité. Hu ? Lavi ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller…

En effet, le jeune homme au bandeau avait le teint un peu pâle et grimaçait, les mains sur son estomac.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai dû abuser des petits pâtés de Jerry, répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Ca va passer.

- Allen ? Tu ne veux toujours pas essayer le punch ? retenta Hyacinthe qui revenait avec un verre.

- Non, merci.

La jeune fille serra les dents et lui laissa le verre au cas où. Chez les invités, même si on faisait aussi un peu grise mine, on ne regrettait pas le déplacement. Cette fête d'anniversaire resterait dans les annales de la Congrégation de l'Ombre pour les années à venir.

- Allez, Komui, du calme. Lenalee, sur l'idée et initiative de la branche Scientifique et Recherche, a son cadeau à vous présenter, expliqua River.

- Ma Lenalee ? renifla Komui en redressant la tête. Pour moi ?

- Oui, elle attend derrière la porte.

- Aaaah, Lenalee ! Mon cœur fait déjà des bonds ! Je veux voir ! s'ébaudit-il.

Tout heureux, l'homme essuya un peu ses lunettes qui souffraient de la buée que ses pleurs avaient provoqué puis les remit sur son nez, impatient de découvrir de quoi il en retournait.

Quand le silence se fit dans la salle, la double porte du fond s'ouvrit. Les cieux s'ouvrirent et un ange brun aux joues plutôt rougies et mal à l'aise d'être vu par tant de monde dans sa blanche robe céleste fit son entrée de son pas léger et gracieux, comme emporté par ses deux immenses ailes invisibles.

Allen eut un sourire. Elle était aussi jolie que la dernière fois. Sa traîne derrière elle était comme une poussière de Paradis qu'elle répandait sur son chemin. Et à cette vision enchanteresse s'ajouta le doux chant mélodieux des voix graves des hommes de la section :

- Car c'est un bon Grand Intendant, car c'est un super Grand Intendant, car c'est un génial Grand Intendant-aaaant ! On lui souhaite un… !

- … joyeux anniversaire, grand frère, acheva Lenalee d'une petite voix presque dévoisée.

Les invités dirigèrent leurs yeux vers le centre de la tablée pendant que d'une main discrète, ils attrapaient des billets dans leurs poches et que River pointait son carnet de paris d'un air avide. Il avait misé toute sa paye sur le hurlement d'horreur, il le connaissait, son chef. Les souffles se retinrent et tous attendirent l'issue des paris, le climax de la journée.

Komui ne bougeait plus, figé comme le mammouth dans son bloc de glace. Quand sa bouche amorça une descente pour émettre un son, chacun se pencha un peu afin de saisir toutes les subtilités vocales qui ne tarderaient pas à sortir :

- Hu… Le… Gaheu… Tu… Hi… Glou… Et… Ahi… J….

Boum !

Syncope ? Eclampsie (impossible, c'est pour les femmes enceintes)? Apoplexie ? Hyperémie ? Coma ? Crise cardiaque ? Toujours fut-il que Komui s'écroula en arrière comme raide mort, la paupière gauche souffrant de soubresauts nerveux. Apparemment, son état de lipothymie n'avait duré que cinq malheureuses secondes. C'était sûr, des bonds, son cœur en avait bien fait et pas qu'un peu.

- Grand… !! Grand… frère… souffla Lenalee avant de s'effondrer à son tour.

- Lenalee ! cria Allen en se précipitant à ses côtés.

Il sauta par-dessus la table et accourut jusqu'à son amie. C'était un attentat organisé contre les Lee ou quoi ? Derrière, les convives débattaient avec véhémence sur le résultat du pari. Si certains soutenaient mordicus que « Gaheu » était une forme de bonheur délicate, d'autres s'insurgeaient en argumentant que « Ahi » était un début de cri d'horreur. River refusait d'en démordre, ses yeux étaient glacés d'effroi, c'était évident, non ?

Arrivé près de Lenalee, Allen la redressa en la soulevant un peu par la nuque. Elle était pâle mais ses joues étaient rouge sang. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

- Lenalee ? Mais tu étouffes !

- C… Corset… trop serré… cordon… c-coincé…

Cette fête était d'un surréalisme sans pareil. Agitant sa main libre devant son amie, le garçon se tourna vers la table.

- S'il vous plait ! Quelqu'un aurait des ciseaux ou un cout… ? Mais… ?!

Après Komui et Lenalee, ce fut au tour des invités d'être renversés sur la table, tous à pousser de longues plaintes douloureuses, les mains plaquées sur le ventre. Cet anniversaire tournait vraiment à l'imbroglio. Scié, Allen balaya la salle des yeux et remarqua que seule Hyacinthe se tenait encore droite sur sa chaise.

- Hyacinthe ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?

- Ben… commença-t-elle en s'amusant à faire toucher ses index. Je me suis dit que si tu avais… disons… une substance un tout petit peu nocive dans le sang… tu serais obligé de me demander de l'aide pour que je t'en débarrasse… et… euh… quand j'ai vu le punch…

La cavalerie céleste de Dieu passa.

- Tu as empoisonné le punch juste pour pouvoir… ?!

- Mais ce n'est pas un mortel, hein ? Juste un petit dérivé léger de la ciguë…

- Aaaah… Je me disais… bien… ce petit goût… de noisette… articula Lavi avant que son front ne retombe contre la nappe.

¤¤¤

Bilan : 1 semaine de préparation, 1 h 12 de massacre, 45 kilos de nourriture fichus, 1 punch frelaté, 10 millilitres de ciguë légère, 3,8 litres de liquide lacrymal versés, 1 Grand Intendant à l'infirmerie entre la pâmoison et l'effroi, 48 personnes empoisonnées, 1 exorciste sous masque à oxygène, 762 livres pariées en débat et 50 esprits traumatisés.

Objectif de « marquer le coup » : atteint.

La grande salle colorée et bariolée servit d'hôpital de fortune pour ce qu'on venait de baptiser « Le 13 Maudit ». Grâce à l'aide de Hyacinthe, les infirmiers de la Congrégation purent sauver tout le monde, sauf Komui, dont la sortie de coma était estimée entre 1 et 25 ans.

Consciente de la stupidité de sa bêtise, le jeune française avait tenu à soigner tout le monde. Suite à l'absorption de tant de poison, cette dernière dût s'asseoir, un peu prise de vertige.

- Que ça te serve de leçon, gronda Allen, assis à la place de Komui. Mais merci de les avoir soigné.

- Pardon.

Soulagée de ne pas avoir été assommée d'homélies, Hyacinthe leva les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle cligna des paupières. C'était étrange. Ce soleil couchant à la fenêtre derrière Allen, cette table dressée de mets délicieux… C'était comme la dernière fois… Elle ferma les paupières. Pourquoi avait-elle mal au cœur ?

Soudain, un bruit de verre brisé crissa dans le silence.

- ALLEN !

Sans comprendre, comme dans un réflexe millénaire, Hyacinthe avait plongé sur le jeune homme pour le plaquer ventre à terre. Le cœur battant par la peur, le garçon ne pensait pas que renverser accidentellement une coupe à champagne produirait un tel effet.

- Hyacinthe ?

Elle restait là, à le serrer de toute sa force, tremblant de tout son être.

- T… Tu vas… bien ? articula la jeune fille d'une voix cassée par les pleurs.

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans cet état ? Allen se redressa avec Hyacinthe et lui releva un peu la tête. De longues traînées translucides avaient traversé ses joues et ses yeux peinaient à contenir leur tristesse.

- Hyacinthe… ?

- Pardon !

La jeune fille se redressa d'un bond et traversa à grandes enjambées la salle silencieuse. Trop intrigué par le comportement de son amie, Allen courut après elle et finit par lui attraper le bras au détour d'un couloir.

- Laisse-moi ! lui cria-t-elle en essayant de dégager son bras.

- Hyacinthe, qui est cet homme que tu as perdu ?

Elle ne bougea plus, stupéfaite. Comment avait-il… ? L'adolescente se calma immédiatement et tourna lentement la tête vers le jeune homme qui lui souriait avec confiance.

- Parfois, ton regard se voilait, tu t'occupais toujours de moi, et ce soir… Qui est-ce alors ? Parle-moi, je ne veux que t'aider.

Hyacinthe baissa les yeux sans un mot. Tous ces souvenirs…Ce visage… Ces mots…

- Mon… frère aîné.

« Dans une riche maison noble joliment décorée par des meubles de cèdre vernis et de tableaux aux paysages apaisants, des pas résonnèrent depuis le haut du grand escalier de marbre tapissé. Une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'années, ses cheveux chocolat tressés avec deux rubans roux comme ses yeux dévala les marches dans un tambourinage peu conventionnel et accourut dans le salon pour bondir sur l'occupant du fauteuil du fond.

- Joyeux 20 ans, Guillaume !

- Aourf ! Quelle entrée, petite sœur !

Un très beau jeune homme aux grands yeux bleu acier et rieurs passa une main dans ses cheveux chocolat pour se débarrasser d'une mèche qui retombait sur son nez. Un nez droit, de toutes petites pommettes qui ressortaient avec chacun de ses sourires calmes et chaleureux, des sourcils impeccablement dessinés, Guillaume Laurentin déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa petite sœur tout en jouant avec une de ses tresses.

- Merci, Hyacinthe. Tu es très jolie aujourd'hui.

La fillette quitta les genoux de son aîné et tourna sur elle-même pour faire voleter sa robe rose framboise qui lui tombait aux genoux.

- Je le suis toujours ! Mais je devais l'être encore plus aujourd'hui.

- Guillaume, tu devrais te préparer aussi, les invités ne vont pas tarder.

Une femme partageant le même bleu des yeux du jeune homme était entrée. Mi quarantaine d'années, l'air sage et fatigué, Anne Laurentin, veuve du Comte François Laurentin depuis six mois, contempla le visage de ses deux enfants avec un calme fatigué. Chaque fois qu'elle les regardait, elle se demandait comment aurait été l'enfant qu'elle avait perdu à la naissance, huit mois auparavant. Son époux, déjà malade, avait été si affecté par la perte de ce fils qu'ils auraient appelé Jean qu'il en était tombé malade pour mourir peu après. Ce décès avait été aussi difficile pour Hyacinthe et Guillaume, mais il les avait aussi beaucoup rapproché. Petite Hyacinthe vouait depuis une admiration et un amour sans borne pour son aîné qui le lui rendait bien.

- Allez, Guillaume ! pressa Hyacinthe en lui tirant le bras. Je veux faire la première valse avec le plus beau de la famille !

- Ma foi, je dois m'incliner, vu l'importance de la doléance… concéda le jeune homme en baissant son livre.

Toute la famille était réunie pour fêter les vingt ans de l'héritier Laurentin qui avait repris malgré son jeune âge l'empire financier de son père. On but le champagne à sa santé, on dégusta un repas digne de Noël et on dansa avec joie et bonne humeur pour ce jour qui resterait très spécial.

Au moment du gâteau, la Comtesse avait l'air pâle. Hyacinthe vint prendre la main de sa mère qu'elle connaissait fragile depuis la mort de son mari.

- Mère, êtes-vous souffrante ?

- Ca ira, ma chérie. Je vais prendre un peu l'air dehors. Occupe-toi bien de nos convives.

La fillette acquiesça et la regarda quitter la salle à manger d'une démarche incertaine. Quelle était cette étrange impression ?

Puis un cousin de Guillaume et Hyacinthe s'amusa à réclamer un discours à l'homme de la journée. Encouragé par les prières de sa famille, Guillaume rit puis accepta en disant à son très cher Charles qu'il lui revaudrait ça à son prochain anniversaire.

Le jeune homme se leva, sa coupe de champagne à la main, le soleil du soir se couchant dans son dos. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, un grand fracas éclata en même temps que l'immense fenêtre qui vola en une pluie de morceaux de verre. Quand Hyacinthe se releva du dessous de la table, elle découvrit avec horreur son frère à terre, une étoile noire imprimée sur sa joue. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre.

- GUILLAUME ! hurla-t-elle en se précipitant à ses côtés.

Un bruit de fer attira son attention. Hyacinthe leva les yeux et vit une immense boule de fer hérissée de canons et affublée d'une tête grossièrement maquillée et cornue qui flottait dans le jardin, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre détruite. Glacée de peur, Hyacinthe ne pouvait plus bouger, prisonnière des yeux tristes de la créature.

- M… Maman ?

Un éclair zébra le monstre de part en part et celui-ci explosa dans la seconde dans un vacarme assourdissant. Elle n'avait pas remué d'un cil. Que venait-il de se passer à l'instant ? Elle cauchemardait, n'est-ce pas ?

Un corps bougea sous ses doigts.

- Ah ! Guillaume ! Guillaume !!

Son visage était presque recouvert de ces étoiles noires. Il allait mal ! Que pouvait-elle faire ? Tout à coup, une sensation de brûlure écorcha sa joue droite. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un peignait sur sa joue avec un pinceau chauffé à blanc. Marquée du signe qui serait son destin, la fillette se laissa guider par cette voix qui lui disait quoi faire pour sauver son frère et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Guillaume.

Un frisson la parcourut. Cette sensation de froid qui tombait dans sa gorge pour se diffuser dans ses veines était vraiment désagréable. Enfin, les étoiles disparurent du corps du jeune homme qui se mit à remuer.

- Ah ! Guillaume, ça va ? s'enquit Hyacinthe, les yeux brillants.

- Oui… Oui je crois… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et qu'est-ce que tu… ?

- Votre petite sœur vient de vous sauver de cet Akuma qui avait pris possession du corps de votre mère.

Tous deux tournèrent la tête. Hyacinthe s'immobilisa, muette par la prestance de cet homme qui venait d'entrer. Quel étrange uniforme blanc et noir il arborait. Et cette croix ? Un envoyé de Dieu ?

Elle ne comprit que vaguement cette histoire d'Akuma créé par un homme répondant au titre de Comte Millénaire, d'appel d'une personne rongée par le désespoir et de squelette mécanique. Seuls les derniers mots lui étaient restés :

- Mais toi, petite, tu as le pouvoir de sauver.

- Comment ça, « sauver » ? explosa Guillaume, encore choqué.

Il se tourna vers sa cadette et la prit durement par les épaules, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Tu as le pouvoir de sauver les humains de ces choses horribles ? Mais tu as laissé mourir maman !

- Qu… Quoi ? articula difficilement la fillette, horrifiée.

- Tu n'as pas sauvé maman ! Maman s'est fait tuer par un monstre alors que tu pouvais faire quelque chose ! Tu n'as rien fait ! Tu n'as servi à rien !!

Servi à rien… Servi à rien… Servi à rien… »

- Je suis restée clouée sur place par les mots de mon frère. Le lendemain, il m'envoyait au couvent soit disant pour mon éducation, mais au fond, je crois que c'était parce qu'il me prenait pour un monstre. Il est parti sans me regarder, sans rien me dire…

Hyacinthe se tourna de la fenêtre vers Allen, un sourire traversé de larmes.

- Et toi, Allen… Tu me rappelais le doux visage de mon frère, avant qu'il me déteste… J'étais tellement heur…

Elle se tut, la tête sur l'épaule d'Allen qui s'était approché pour la serrer d'une étreinte fraternelle qu'elle n'avait reçue depuis plus de cinq ans. Il comprenait maintenant la violence et l'âpreté des mots de Kanda qu'elle avait dû éprouver.

- Tu l'as sauvée, assura-t-il. Je sais que ta mère n'aurait pas voulu voir son fils se faire tuer de la sorte. Tu as sauvé ton frère, alors tu as sauvé ta mère. Je suis certain que Guillaume ne pensait pas les choses qu'il t'a dites. Accorde-toi le pardon, Hyacinthe.

Ces paroles… Elle avait eu beau se les répéter inlassablement depuis tout ce temps, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Mais si lui les lui disait, sa délivrance s'opérait enfin. L'âme enfin purifiée, Hyacinthe chassa ses larmes d'un battement de cils et s'accorda à serrer ce frère que la providence avait mis sur sa route.

- C'est toi qui viens de me le donner, Allen. Merci.

Plus loin, quand un cœur revivait enfin, un autre s'éteignait. Remise de son manque d'air, Lenalee avait été mise au courant de l'incident du verre cassé et avait voulu voir comment se portait Hyacinthe. Elle regretta bien vite sa compassion quand elle avait trouvé Allen et Hyacinthe, loin de tout, enlacés. Quelle idiote elle faisait. Mais que croyait-elle ? Après tout, c'était prévisible depuis le moment où Hyavinthe avait vu Allen. Le cœur meurtri, Lenalee fit demi tour sans un mot.

Après un temps Hyacinthe s'écarta de Allen et le remercia chaudement pour sa patience et sa gentillesse. Mais elle devait se raisonner, elle courrait plus derrière l'image qu'il lui inspirait que pour autre chose.

- Je lève mon contrat de chasse sur toi, sourit-elle. Je laisse tes lèvres à une autre.

- Ah… Merci… répondit le garçon, un peu embarrassé.

Son amie lui retourna un sourire en coin avec un sourcil en l'air.

- Lenalee me parait bonne candidate, tu ne trouves pas ?

Pfiout ! Une douce nuance pivoine teinta le visage de l'exorciste qui se mit à agiter les bras avec nervosité. Lenalee ? Mais non enfin ! Et pourquoi disait-elle cela d'ab…

- Allons, j'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais, plaisanta Hyacinthe. C'était trop craquichou. De toute façon, en parlant de craquichou, maintenant, c'est « _Only Yû_ » !

- Au fait, si moi c'était parce que je ressemblais à Guillaume, Kanda c'est pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est très beau.

Silence. Si elle devait le lui dire en face, il paierait cher pour en voir le résultat.

* * *

Ah oui, au chap 8, j'avais oublié de signaler l'autre petit anachronisme de cette histoire. Quand Lavi dit «_A mon avis, la seule effervescence qu'il connaît, c'est celle de l'aspirine…_ », c'est une petite erreur, car en effet, même si le procédé de l'aspirine existait déjà à cette époque, le nom ne viendra qu'en 1899 si mes souvenirs sont bons. Voilou. XD

Enfin le mystère s'est complètement levé sur Haycinthe. Complètement ? Je pense que je pourrai encore vous surprendre avec elle…

Prochain chapitre, la vraie aventure commence !


	10. Messages

L'anniversaire de Komui a plu on dirait. XD Cependant, je serai incapable de dire quelle est le chapitre qui me fait le plus rire dans cette fic ; l'arrivée de Hyacinthe ou l'anniversaire ? XD

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Nebra** : Trop rapide ? Possible… Mais je n'avais pas envie de m'attarder sur le séjour de Hyacinthe au couvent. A la base, j'avais prévu de raconter son histoire, mais je voulais juste m'arrêter sur le passage avec Guillaume pour cibler sur la douleur de Hyacinthe. Son frère n'est pas une mauvaise personne, mais l'incident l'a profondément choqué. Bien qu'on ne le revoie plus, je puis assurer qu'il a toujours regretté ses mots mais n'a jamais osé reparaître devant sa cadette par honte. Voilou ! Kiss et merci !

**Yoruichi** : Mdr, quel anniv', tu l'as dit ! XD « Bon courage Kanda » ? Sûr, il en aura besoin, mais pas pour tout de suite, plutôt vers la fin. XD Kiss et merci !

Bien, on a fini de rire, on passe aux choses sérieuses!

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Messages **_

Le soleil du 14 juin se levait sur la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Comme encore profondément marqué par les événements de la veille dont il avait été témoin, l'astre du jour ne se montra que timidement, paré de pâles rayons blancs, peut-être par peur de voir une nouvelle catastrophe se produire. Qu'est-ce que la fatalité avait prévu aujourd'hui pour tout ce petit monde que nous suivons ? Un peu de tout, comme chaque jour, mais en ce matin, c'était la dernière matinée avant les très gros ennuis…

C'était le calme plat entre les vieux murs de pierre. Si l'on retirait les expressions maussades, terrifiées, frustrées ou encore hallucinées des gens que l'on croisait, on pouvait presque penser qu'il n'était pas tombé une malédiction horrible sur les pauvres convives de l'anniversaire du Grand Intendant. Jerry avait d'ailleurs mis l'empoisonnement du punch sur le compte de sa distraction, pensant qu'il avait dû inverser des ingrédients tellement il avait été occupé ce jour-là.

- Mais tout de même, de la ciguë… J'ai ça dans mes placards ?

Par ailleurs, on songea à l'éventualité de ne plus célébrer d'anniversaire au sein de l'organisation. Un tel ravage ne pouvait être de l'ordre de la coïncidence, non. C'était une malédiction, la préparation de l'Apocalypse ou encore un message divin, ce que vous voulez, mais la fatalité ne pouvait pas s'acharner autant en 24 heures.

Quoique.

Plus ou moins remis du remue-ménage de la veille, Allen décida d'aller voir Komui à l'infirmerie de la Congrégation après avoir déjeuné.

La cause de l'arrêt d'activité cérébrale du Grand Intendant était limpide, mais les médecins étaient absolument fascinés par leur impossibilité à déterminer de quoi souffrait exactement Komui. Toutes les fonctions vitales fonctionnaient sans problème, mais rien ne bougeait, comme s'il l'on avait appuyé sur le bouton « Pause » de sa télécommande vitale. Ses jours n'étaient pas en danger, bien sûr. Cela dit, même vivant ( ?), Komui venait de donner la preuve qu'une autre forme de momification était possible après celle des incas et des égyptiens. Ca ne bougeait pas et tout était conservé.

En entrant dans les locaux blancs et lisses de la section Médicale, Allen préféra ne pas prêter attention aux « Tu te rends comptes ? La cryogénisation a trouvé plus fort qu'elle ! » et « Les tests le prouvent ! S'il reste 10 ans comme ça, il ne prendra pas une ride ! » ou encore « Un stand by complet juste commandé –accidentellement- par le cerveau… Même les moines Shaolin ne peuvent pas faire ça ». Sa conscience le titillait trop méchamment, même s'il n'était pas le responsable, il était quand même la motivation.

Allen traversa à la hâte les couloirs à l'atmosphère si particulière commune aux endroits dédiés au soin avec cette odeur de propreté et de formol. Les lieux étaient assez vides, ce qui était une bonne chose bien sûr, mais ce silence donnait quelque chose d'oppressant et d'étrange dans l'air. Le jeune homme poussa enfin la dernière porte, accueilli par le « bip ! bip ! » métronomique d'un cardiogramme.

Komui Lee était là, allongé dans un lit de fer forgé aux draps immaculés et impeccablement lissés. Son bonheur horrifié ou son horreur ébahie n'avait pas bougé du moindre millimètre. Tout était figé.

- Allen ?

Il cligna des yeux. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à la jeune fille brune qui se tenait au chevet de la mom… du malade. Une main posée sur les doigts crispés de son aîné, Lenalee dévisageait Allen.

- Bonjour, Lenalee. Je passais voir comment il se sentait… Pas de changement ? s'enquit-il en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du lit.

- Non.

Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux. Elle préférait encore se perdre dans l'hallucination médusée de Komui que de regarder Allen. Le garçon perçut tout de suite cette pointe d'amertume dans le ton de son amie mais se méprit sur la cause :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Komui est fort comme le roc, il sera très vite de retour parmi nous.

Sa tentative, bien qu'amicale, alla se fracasser contre l'imperméabilité de son interlocutrice qui se contenta de hocher lentement la tête, le regard toujours fuyant. Ne comprenant pas ce mutisme, Allen garda néanmoins le silence et ne souffla mot.

Lenalee était perdue dans le méandre de ses souvenirs de la nuit précédente. Ce même cauchemar était venu la tourmenter, plus pressant, plus noir, plus terrifiant. Elle n'avait toujours pas su expliquer cette douleur que son corps éprouvait ni la provenance du sang sur Allen et cela la torturait encore plus. Pourquoi rêvait-elle encore de lui après ce qu'elle avait vu ? Elle avait très bien compris, ça suffisait maintenant.

Oui, elle venait de comprendre. Cette douleur et ce sang, c'était ceux de son cœur. Blessé en le voyant partir. Allen serait toujours là, oui, mais cette petite barrière invisible serait aussi là désormais.

Elle osa lever un peu les yeux vers lui alors qu'il regardait Komui d'un air désolé. Ce garçon… Sa gentillesse… Son altruisme… Sa noblesse d'âme …

- Depuis quand sont-il aussi loin dans mon cœur ?

Un sourire fané étira ses fines lèvres. Ce que l'on disait était donc vrai. On ne sait jamais ce que l'on a jusqu'à ce qu'on doive dire « au revoir ». Elle détestait reconnaître que cela était vrai. Mais parce qu'Allen était très important pour elle, Lenalee sourirait pour lui. Et plus que tout, elle continuerait de le protéger, comme elle se l'était promis.

- Allen…

Surpris qu'elle lui adresse la parole, ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle. Elle lui sourit. C'était beau, sincère, mais en demi-teinte.

- La suite sera difficile, il faudra faire de son mieux.

Pourquoi disait-elle cela ? Pour elle-même et se faire avancer en dépit de ces clous que l'on plantait dans ses entrailles ? Ou parce qu'elle ressentait réellement l'approche de temps obscurs qui ne laisseraient personne indemne ? Les deux, c'était évident. Mais lequel l'emportait plus sur l'autre ?

Allen voulut lui répondre « Oui, comme toujours » tel qu'il l'aurait répondu d'un premier jet, mais cette mélancolie délayée dans les iris saphir de son amie l'avait retenu. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de la voir s'en aller ? Pourquoi la voyait-il se diluer dans l'air comme une larme dans un océan ?

- Lenalee, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es étrange…

- Je dois y aller…

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, la jeune fille se leva et reposa la main de Komui sur le matelas avant de tourner les talons vers la sortie.

- Lenalee… ? T…

- Il parait qu'il y a des Akumas puissants du côté de l'Espagne, je me suis portée volontaire. Au revoir…

Allen était abasourdi, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- « Puissants » ? Seule ? Mais… Lenalee… !

Trop tard, elle venait de refermer la porte. Elle ne lui avait pas accordé un regard, sa frange vert forêt voilait ses yeux.

- Attends ! s'exclama Allen. Lenalee ! S'il te plaît, veux-tu bien m'é...

- …-POUSER ? Hors de question ! Pas de mariage sans bénédiction préalable du grand frère !!!

- Aaaaaah ?!

Aussi brusquement qu'il s'était pétrifié, Komui venait de se redresser tel un diable caché dans sa boîte. Il n'aurait manqué plus que le bruit du ressort. Et cette fois-ci, ce fut à Allen d'avoir des palpitations furieuses tant il avait été surpris. Son bond en arrière fut si violent qu'il s'empêtra les pieds dans sa chaise pour tomber par terre. Jamais il n'avait vu de si près un coin de table de chevet.

- K-K-Komui ? demanda prudemment le jeune homme en se redressant avec lenteur comme s'il craignait de recevoir des balles et autres missiles.

Le Grand Intendant se massa la nuque qu'il trouvait un peu raide, se fit craquer quelques articulations et regarda autour de lui, intrigué.

- Allen ? Oh… Ma foi, oui. Mais… qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je me rappelle de nouilles en bouillie et après…

Les médecins l'avaient parié, ils avaient mis dans le mille : amnésie post-choc. Pour avoir coupé son fonctionnement de façon si brutale, le cerveau avait occulté totalement l'incident. Au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal. Si Komui venait à se rappeler de la dernière vision de sa sœur, là, ils le perdraient pour de bon. Aussi Allen se promit dans un coin de sa tête de faire passer le message aux convives de la petite sauterie.

- Ah, ça… Vous avez fait un malaise, comme tous les invités… expliqua simplement l'exorciste avec un sourire crispé.

- Beuverie ?

- En gros.

- Ah bon… Quoi qu'il en soit, mon radar ne me trompe jamais ! J'ai entendu un début de demande en mariage ! annonça Komui en pointant Allen d'un doigt accusateur. Tu voulais…

- … dire « Veux-tu bien m'écouter ».

Silence.

L'index du Grand Intendant retomba mollement comme privé de ces os carpiens et il se contenta de répondre un « Désolé » très digne qui ne perdait rien de sa superbe. Si Allen lui avouait être heureux de le voir si vite réveillé, au fond de lui, il soupirait. Avec la résurrection de Komui, il n'avait pas pu poursuivre Lenalee. Elle partait seule pour affronter des Akumas ? Elle était vraiment folle ! Que cherchait-elle à faire ? A ce propos, le grand frère de cette dernière voulut savoir où elle était, il pensait qu'elle serait à son chevet.

- Un regroupement de Akumas puissants, elle est partie en mission. Mais je veux partir av…

- Tututut ! défendit Komui en secouant un index négatif. Lenalee est grande, elle saura se débrouiller, même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle reste ici. Je veux qu'au moins toi, Kanda et Lavi restiez ici au cas où le Comte referait surface. Vous êtes nos meilleurs éléments.

Résigné mais n'en pensant pas moins, le jeune homme opina du chef docilement et décida de se retirer pour laisser le Grand Intendant se reposer, après tout, il revenait de loin. Il salua Komui et ressortit, croisant au passage un groupe de médecins-chercheurs qui pestaient parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu assez de temps pour étudier ce cas de coma qui venait à peine d'arriver.

Il quitta la section Médicale avec une boule dans la gorge. Cet « au revoir » qu'il avait entendu se réfléchissait dans son être avec une onde dont il n'aimait pas la couleur. Pourquoi la pensée d'avoir quitté Lenalee de cette façon lui faisait-elle mal ? Non. En réalité, jamais il n'aurait voulu l'entendre dire « au revoir ». Elle ne devait pas le lui dire. Pas à lui.

- Encore en train de rêvasser, Pousse de soja ?

Allen releva la tête et croisa le regard de fer de son coéquipier. Kanda le jaugea rapidement de haut en bas et lui demanda si toute cette agitation dans l'infirmerie était due à Komui.

- Il vient de se réveiller, aussi vivant qu'avant l'incident. Kanda, tu es au courant que Lenalee est partie en mission ? Tu sais avec qui ?

L'autre exorciste haussa les épaules de sa désinvolture habituelle, un sourcil en l'air.

- Au moins, il y en a une qui fait son devoir, pas comme d'autre…

Loin d'être d'humeur à entendre des semonces, Allen ne supporta pas le cynisme acéré de Kanda et s'avança vers lui, l'air menaçant.

- Tu ne sais rien de l'histoire de Hyacinthe alors je t'interdis de l…

Un courant d'air froid qui vint caresser sa joue et ses cheveux interrompit sa rancœur. Frustré de ne pas pouvoir répliquer à ce gamin présomptueux et horripilant, Kanda qui avait aussi senti ce courant d'air, imita Allen et tourna la tête vers la source de cette brise. C'était une porte entrebâillée.

Les deux garçons mirent leur début d'affrontement en suspend pour s'approcher de la porte. Alors qu'Allen voulut la refermer, un nouveau coup de vent infiltra l'ouverture et poussa la porte qui grinça lentement. C'était une chambre, probablement celle d'un exorciste. Et le nom du propriétaire ne tarda pas à se faire connaître quand ils découvrirent au pied du lit un corps.

- Hyacinthe ? s'écria Allen en reconnaissant la masse de cheveux foncés éparpillés au sol.

Il accourut près de la jeune fille et la souleva. A en juger sa position, elle avait dû perdre connaissance avant d'avoir pu atteindre son lit. Elle avait donc passé la nuit ainsi ?

Kanda grogna, le nez en l'air.

- Encore à causer des ennuis…

- La ferme !! somma Allen, outré. Appelle plutôt de l'aide, elle a une terrible fièvre !

¤¤¤

Retour à l'infirmerie de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Dans une autre petite chambre blanche, Hyacinthe reposait, un masque respiratoire autour du nez et de la bouche, une perfusion dans le bras et un cardiogramme au « bip ! bip ! » lent et régulier à ses côtés.

Le médecin aux côtés d'Allen et de Kanda tourna une feuille par-dessus son calepin et y griffonna quelque chose en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la patiente inconsciente.

- C'est bien elle, l'exorciste qui a désintoxiqué tout le monde pendant le 13 Maudit ? Son corps n'est pas assez solide pour supporter autant de poison en si peu de temps, elle s'est beaucoup fatiguée.

- Est-ce grave ? s'inquiéta Allen avec une triste mine pour son amie.

Il y eut un moment de flottement où le médecin avait faiblement froncé les sourcils.

- Du repos et elle sera repartie, déclara-t-il enfin.

Il vérifia la perfusion de Hyacinthe puis prit congé des deux exorcistes, travail obligeait. Le garçon à la chevelure craie soupira de soulagement et Kanda détourna la tête, les réactions étaient dans l'ordre des choses.

Des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent de plus en plus fort depuis le couloir. Une ombre vint se dessiner derrière la vitre de la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée et un Komui à l'air paniqué fit irruption dans la pièce :

- Allen, Kanda ! Ah, je vous trouve enf… Hyacinthe ? Qu'a-t-elle ? se calma le grand Intendant en découvrant sa dernière recrue alitée.

- Evanouissement à cause… euh… de son pouvoir. Mais ça ira.

Comme le précédent médecin, Komui eut une expression un peu fermée puis se tourna vers les deux garçons.

- Le Comte Millénaire nous a laissé un message, il passe à l'action. Il a élu notre équipe de Traqueurs en Espagne pour nous communiquer ceci…

Il fit signe au petit golem noir qui voletait à ses côtés dans un bruissement impatient et la créature fit apparaître une image contre le mur du fond de la salle. Les deux exorcistes eurent un faible mouvement de recul en découvrant les corps ensanglantés des Traqueurs gisant au sol. Derrière eux, sur un mur, ils lurent en grandes lettres carmines dégoulinantes :

« _Ni coupables ni innocents, avant même d'avoir atteint le soir,_

_Privés du premier divin serment, ils sont passés de l'autre côté du miroir._

_Sans salvation, qu'une sentence n'a pas condamné,_

_Sans punition, loin de la félicité,_

_Ô âmes prisonnières, qui portez encore le péché originel,_

_De vos mains de terre, offrirez à Dieu un bouquet d'asphodèles. »_

Ils lurent plusieurs fois ces sombres vers. Mais leur cerveau était trop obnubilé par le Comte Millénaire pour comprendre. Même en essayant de se calmer un peu, ces quelques lignes dignes du plus funeste des épitaphes leur restaient incompréhensibles.

La dernière phrase désigne la volonté de renverser Dieu. Les asphodèles sont des fleurs qui incarnent le deuil chez les Romains et les Grecs. Il faut vite décoder le reste pour comprendre comment le Comte va procéder.

Allen réfléchissait à la vitesse de la lumière. Qui pouvaient bien être ces « âme prisonnières » ? C'était le brouillard pire que dans les plaines d'Ecosse. Avec déjà une contexture délicate, ce poème était empli d'antonymes et de contradictions. Les champs lexicaux s'opposaient implacablement et les métaphores étaient floues, sans parler des anastrophes.

- Les chercheurs n'ont rien trouvé ? demanda Kanda, les dents serrées.

- Je viens à peine de recevoir cette image. Ils planchent dessus.

Allen et Kanda relurent une nouvelle fois le poème. Que désignait « le soir » et « le miroir » ? Ces vers avaient-ils un sens au moins ? Ou était-ce un leurre du Comte pour duper la Congrégation de l'Ombre et mettre en marche son plan diabolique ? Non. Tout ceci avait une signification. Allen en était intimement persuadé.

- Les… Limbes…

Les trois hommes tournèrent la tête vers cette petite voix frêle. Hyacinthe regardait l'image holographiée en tentant de se redresser, les yeux à demi clos.

- Hyacinthe… pria Komui en s'asseyant pour forcer la jeune fille à se recoucher. Tu es encore faible.

- Les Limbes… répéta-t-elle en ôtant son masque. Les âmes… sont celles des enfants… morts sans avoir reçu le baptême…

Les autres se turent et tournèrent une nouvelle fois la tête vers le message de sang.

- Les Limbes ? firent Allen et Kanda avec incrédulité.

- Mais oui ! s'exclama Komui en se tapant le front. La tradition chrétienne veut que les enfants non-baptisés séjournent dans cet endroit de félicité naturelle. Puisque le « premier divin serment » qu'est le baptême n'a pas racheté le « péché originel » de la mère, ils ne pouvaient pas être condamnés au Paradis ni à l'Enfer parce qu'ils n'ont pas pu être jugés !

- Et quant au « soir », il désigne la fin naturelle de la vie… poursuivit Allen.

- … et « l'autre côté du miroir », c'est la mort… acheva Kanda avant de se tourner vers Hyacinthe. Comment as-tu compris, kitsune ?

L'adolescente prit une nouvelle inspiration dans son masque.

- Un petit frère… y vit…

Elle avait si bien soutenu son regard que ce fut le japonais qui détourna en premier les yeux. Komui parvint enfin à la faire se recoucher et lui conseilla de ne plus parler pour récupérer. Puis il regarda les deux exorcistes qui attendaient de pied ferme ses instructions pour pouvoir passer à l'action.

- J'ai entendu parler d'un cimetière qui ne regroupait que les enfants morts très jeunes. Allez chercher Lavi et retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau pour que je vous donne les coordonnées. Le Comte Millénaire y sera probablement.

Les garçons acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement de tête et tous trois quittèrent la chambre d'un pas pressé. Hyacinthe voulut les appeler pour leur demander à les accompagner mais la fatigue eut raison d'elle et l'emporta dans l'oxygène de son masque respiratoire.

¤¤¤

- Grand frère ! Komuiii ?

Lenalee arpentait les couloirs ombragés de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Elle avait fait aussi vite qu'elle avait pu. Elle était sur le point de prendre le train pour l'Espagne qu'elle avait reçu un message du quartier général l'avait informée du réveil de son aîné et du message du Comte. Ni une ni deux, elle avait fait demi tour pour aller se joindre à la mission. Mais à son retour, elle fut incapable de retrouver son frère, ni Allen, ni Kanda, ni Lavi.

- Mais où ils… Hu ?

La jeune fille se tut en voyant plus loin Hyacinthe qui marchait d'une démarche incertaine. Elle avait l'air exténué.

- Hyacinthe ? l'appela Lenalee en lui attrapant le bras quand elle la sentit vaciller. Tu es malade ?

- Ca va mieux… Ils sont tous partis à la poursuite du Comte Millénaire. C'est très dangereux, je pars les rejoindre. Mon pouvoir va…

Lenalee secoua vivement la tête.

- Ca ne va pas la tête ? Tu as vu ton état ? Non, j'y vais ! Tu r…

- Je viens !! Si tu devais être gravement blessée, je doute que cela plaise à Allen !

La jeune chinoise se tut et dévisagea son amie sans comprendre. Hyacinthe retira son bras des épaules de Lenalee et se redressa comme elle le put pour affronter son regard.

- Je refuse qu'il soit triste si tu venais à être en difficulté. Comme je ne veux pas le voir blessé, ni Yû, ni Lavi. Je viens pour vous aider.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me dis… murmura son interlocutrice d'un air sombre. Je vous ai vus…

La française haussa les sourcils de surprise. Elle avait raison, dès qu'elle avait observé Lenalee le premier jour. Allen était autant ancré dans son cœur qu'elle ne l'était dans le sien.

Hyacinthe releva un peu le menton, un sourire étrange sur le visage.

- Lenalee. Je refuse d'aimer Allen pour trois raisons. D'abord parce qu'il est de bien des façons un frère pour moi. Ensuite, parce que jamais je ne pourrai te détrôner de son esprit….

Le cœur de Lenalee fit un bond dans sa poitrine à ces mots.

- Mais surtout… je ne veux pas m'attacher à lui parce que…

* * *

Dire qu'il aura fallu attendre le chapitre 10 pour comprendre le titre de cette fic… XD Je ne sais pas si beaucoup d'auteurs font comme moi. Lol

Faites pas attention à ce poème (pathétique, mais qui soit dit en passant m'a pris une demi heure à faire pour trouver des bonnes rimes tout en incluant les éléments d'explication). Il ne sert strictement à rien à part donner un indice à nos amis. Je voulais juste bosser ma rime… XD

Chap suivant, la chasse est ouverte ! Vous attends dans les reviews


	11. Le manoir des limbes

On enchaîne, on enchaîne !

**_: Journal de la Revieweuse :_**

**Yoruichi** : Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir de lire des reviews comme ça. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours ! Kiss !

* * *

**_Chapitre 11 : Le manoir des limbes_**

- « Sans salvation, qu'une sentence n'a pas condamné, sans punition, privé de la félicité »…

Lavi abaissa lentement la photo du mur ensanglanté et réprima un frisson dégoûté en imaginant comment il avait été peint. Les Limbes ou purgatoire des enfants mort-nés et/ou sans le baptême. Quel était donc le rapport entre cette croyance chrétienne et le projet du Comte Millénaire ? C'était probablement l'indice qui donnerait l'emplacement de la famille Noah.

Le jeune homme roux regarda de son œil visible ses deux compagnons assis en face de lui. Ils restaient immobiles, profondément concentrés, certainement à visualiser les combats qu'ils allaient devoir mener. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait, juste les soubresauts du train forçaient leurs corps figés à se balancer un peu de gauche à droite. Kanda paraissait déjà dans la lutte. Ses iris anthracites étaient fixes, son regard stoïque et sans faille.

En ce qui concernait Allen, c'était autre chose. Il semblait plus inquiet. Ses mains étaient étroitement croisées et serrées sur ses genoux.

- Ne te fais pas de bile, Allen, rassura Lavi avec sang-froid.

Comme s'il se réveillait, le garçon eut un faible sursaut et papillonna des yeux avant de hocher la tête de façon un peu mécanique. Certes, il s'interrogeait comme ses deux camarades, mais dans un autre coin de sa tête, il pensait à Hyacinthe et surtout à Lenalee qu'il avait laissées en arrière. Dans les deux cas, la séparation avait été assez brutale et rapide. Il devait revenir. Il reviendrait car il avait des choses à dire à Lenalee.

Au dehors, de l'autre côté de la vitre qui lui renvoyait une image opaque de leur compartiment, il faisait gris comme tomberait le soir. Les couleurs du ciel étaient tristes et sans éclat. Les arbres sombres pliaient leurs branches comme s'ils s'étaient endormis et les champs n'étaient plus qu'un patchwork délavé. La nature pressentait-elle une catastrophe pour se mettre ainsi en arrêt ?

Lavi ressentit ce frémissement de l'extérieur et il n'aimait pas beaucoup cela. Il se doutait bien que des choses allaient se produire, mais ce malaise qui ondulait en lui lui laissa une impression qui ne le rassurait pas. Il tâcherait de garder un œil sur Allen, il était encore jeune après tout. Et pour Kanda, l'adepte du solo, ça ne serait que pour du renfort.

Justement, ce dernier releva un peu le menton de sa poitrine et plaqua un regard réprobateur sur le garçon assis en face de lui :

- J'espère que cette fois, tu sauras agir quand il le faudra, Pousse de soja, persifla-t-il d'un ton sec. Ici, on n'aura pas le droit à l'erreur.

L'interpellé ne fit que froncer les sourcils avec agacement et résignation. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, mais jamais il ne deviendrait une machine sans âme à laquelle Kanda pouvait parfois ressembler dans sa froideur.

Après un long voyage qui se déroula dans un silence quasi parfait, les trois exorcistes dépêchés descendirent du train pour se faire accueillir par un râle de vent étrangement froid pour une journée de juin.

- Brrr ! grelotta Lavi en remontant le col de son uniforme. Ca se rafraîchit par ici.

- On dirait même qu'il va y avoir de la brume… ajouta Allen en apercevant des nuages extrêmement bas sur une colline lointaine.

- Le cimetière se trouve de l'autre côté du village, coupa Kanda qui s'éloignait déjà. En route.

Et quel village. Il était digne des meilleures villes fantômes. Composée d'une simple rue principale en ligne droite bordée de maisons, la petite citée était complètement déserte. Les échoppes étaient closes, les volets de certaines maisons étaient fermés et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans la rue. Tous les habitants étaient-ils cloîtrés chez eux ? Probablement à cause de la présence des Akumas. Les trois garçons sentaient déjà la macabre présence des machines de fer du Comte Millénaire.

Ils relevèrent un peu la tête, leur regard longea la longue route pavée vide de passants et ils découvrirent sur le sommet d'une colline surplombant le village un immense manoir qui dressait son immense façade sombre de toute la hauteur. Avec le contre-jour crée par un soleil éteint, la bâtisse n'était plus qu'une ombre noire spectrale qui semblait surveiller les activités de la population en contrebas.

- C'est donc ici que le Comte Millénaire s'est établi ? murmura Allen en détaillant la demeure.

- C'est très dans son style en tout cas, ajouta Lavi, son maillet sur l'épaule. C'est parti.

Tous trois traversèrent rapidement l'allée et entamèrent la montée de la colline qui était sillonnée par un petit sentier. Cependant, plus nos trois amis avançaient, plus leur visibilité devenait floue.

- Du brouillard ? s'étonna Allen en voyant le manoir disparaître petit à petit dans une opacité blanchâtre . On ne verra bientôt plus rien !

- Alors évite de nous perdre, soupira Kanda avec son habituel ton autoritaire. Sinon, on…

Il s'arrêta.

- Lavi… souffla le japonais, une veine frontale battante.

- Ben quoi ? C'est toi qui…

- Tu as deux secondes pour lâcher ma queue de cheval ou je ne donne pas cher de ta main droite.

Le rouquin s'exécuta dans l'instant en demandant à Kanda avec un rire s'il était toujours aussi expéditif. Il voulait juste s'assurer de ne pas s'égarer, quoi ! Le jeune homme se retourna un instant et plissa son œil visible. Le village n'était déjà plus à sa portée visuelle, la brume l'avait déjà complètement enveloppé.

- Quelle purée de pois, vous avez vu ? Avec ça, on peut vraiment dire « qu'on est dans le br… »

Il se tut. Derrière lui, ces deux compagnons avaient disparu. Seul un épais manteau lactescent l'entourait. Lavi cligna des yeux.

- Euh… Allen ? Yû ?

Quelque part plus loin dans le brouillard, Allen jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

- Kanda, on a perdu Lavi.

- Quelle tristesse… ironisa l'autre en cherchant un point de visibilité dans toute cette blancheur.

C'est fou ce qu'Allen pouvait le croire. Kanda sentit dans son dos le regard critique de son coéquipier et répliqua qu'ils n'étaient tout de même pas dans un labyrinthe et que tôt ou tard, ils finiraient bien par se retrouver. Et puis, ce n'était pas très compliqué, il suffisait de continuer à suivre le sentier.

- Sauf qu'il n'y a plus de sentier.

Le kendoka baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, pieds qu'il ne voyait plus. La brume lui montait déjà aux genoux. Ce n'était pas bon, ça.

- Je vois. Surtout, reste…

- Attention !!

Allen poussa vivement son camarade sur le côté et le temps de transformer son bras gauche, il tira droit devant lui et une explosion accompagnée d'un râle de douleur s'ensuivit presque aussitôt. Un bruit de ferraille fracassa le sol et un Akuma gisant au sol vint entraver la poursuite de l'ascension des deux garçons.

- Le comité d'accueil se faisait attendre… marmonna Kanda en faisant glisser son index et son majeur sur la lame de Mugen. Innocence activée !

Alerté par les bruits de lutte qui parvenaient à percer vaguement la couche nuageuse, Lavi comprit que les deux autres n'étaient pas très loin. Il essaya de se fier à ses oreilles pour remonter jusqu'à la source du bruit mais chaque son s'étouffait de plus en plus dans les airs jusqu'à presque ne plus devenir audible. De plus, il devait reconnaître que l'absence de visibilité était vraiment handicapante.

- Déjà que je n'ai qu'un œil, si en plus, je… Ouaaaaaap ?!

Son pied toqua contre quelque chose de dur et le pauvre garçon s'étala de tout son long par terre.

- Aïeaïeaïeaïe… gémit-t-il tandis que les bruits de tirs et d'explosions s'étaient dissous dans le silence. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour…

Lavi se releva et s'agenouilla pour déterminer la cause de sa chute. Sa main caressa une surface lisse et plane puis un autre bloc lisse mais vertical cette fois. Il plissa un peu les yeux et entrevit enfin ce qu'il touchait. Une tombe. Une toute petite tombe de marbre noir qui était enjolivée par des gravures dorées « _Anita Stern, 1840 – A notre petit ange_ - ». Une autre main tâtonne un peu plus loin toucha une autre sépulture.

- Même encore un peu perdu, je sais au moins où je suis…

¤¤¤

- Tu ne trouves pas étrange que Lavi ne soit pas venu nous retrouver avec tout ce bruit ? demanda Allen en retrouvant son bras humain.

- Il faudra pourtant faire sans, le résigna Kanda qui rangeait son katana dans son fourreau, un Akuma fendu en deux à ses pieds.

Les deux exorcistes reprirent leur avancée dans la brume, sans le moindre son autour d'eux. Comme l'environnement, le bruit était comme effacé. Après un temps, Allen toqua le pied contre quelque chose et eut à sautiller un peu pour ne pas tomber.

- Des marches? s'étonna-t-il.

Il releva un peu le menton et vit derrière le rideau opaque qui semblait s'écarter autour de lui petit à petit des marches de pierre blanche menant à un porche qui abritait une immense double porte au gros anneau de bronze. Ils étaient arrivés aux portes du manoir.

Allen se redressa et monta pour accéder au porche. Il croyait déjà sentir l'aura malfaisante du Comte Millénaire. Il empoigna l'anneau et sans qu'il eût à le pousser, la porte s'entrouvrit dans un grincement douloureux à l'oreille.

- Apparemment, nous étions attendus…

Le jeune homme entrebâilla encore un peu l'entrée et passa prudemment la tête à l'intérieur. Personne. Il s'avança pour laisser Kanda entrer à son tour et contempla les lieux. Le hall d'entrée était vaste et à la hauteur de plafond impressionnante. Carrelé de larges carreaux blancs, le sol était habillé par un tapis rouge framboise qui invitait le visiteur à emprunter une autre porte ouvragée en noyer sombre tout au fond ou à choisir l'un des deux larges escaliers qui menaient tous les deux au palier supérieur hérissé d'une longue bibliothèque. A la faiblesse de la lumière extérieure qui filtrait au travers de deux vitraux ovales s'ajoutait le doux éclairage d'un lustre richement paré de ses pampilles translucides. L'endroit aurait pu paraître anodin si la décoration n'était pas ce qu'elle était. De part et d'autre de la porte du fond, deux tableaux décoraient le mur ; sur le premier, une pierre tombale laissait échapper une âme hurlante sous une nuit sans lune tandis que le second enfermait dans sa peinture glauque une femme pleurante qui attachait un boulet à la cheville d'un enfant d'une maigreur squelettique qui se faisait emporter par la Grande Faucheuse. Et plus haut, sur une commode située sur le palier, la statuette d'un séraphin à qui ses ailes de majolique avaient été cassées surveillait de son regard vide et figé les deux arrivants.

Allen déglutit. Tout ceci était d'un tel sinistre. Les personnifications et représentation d'enfants qu'il voyait autour de lui le dérangeaient. Après avoir apprécié rapidement la beauté des lieux, Kanda marcha à grand pas vers la porte du fond, certain qu'elle conduisait vers la pièce principale.

Soudain, une voix lugubre et usée s'éleva :

- Bienvenue, exorcistes ! salua cordialement le ricanement millénaire du Comte. Faites comme chez vous, mais prenez garde de ne pas vous perdre…

Dès qu'il eût achevé sa phrase, la grosse horloge qui sommeillait près de la porte d'entrée ajouta à son balancier régulier un gong grave et résonnant qui se répercuta dans le silence du hall. Les deux exorcistes échangèrent un regard concerté. Devaient-il comprendre là que leur temps était compté ? Ils devraient faire vite.

Kanda reporta son attention sur la porte en noyer et posa la main sur la poignée. Le temps pour lui de dire « ouf ! », le panneau en trompe-l'œil qu'il venait de toucher pivota sur lui-même pour emmener le jeune homme taciturne de l'autre côté.

- Kanda ! appela Allen en accourant.

Il tambourina le faux portail des poings, sans succès. Il restait obstinément bloqué. Allen aurait pu en faire fi avec son bras, mais il préférait conserver toutes ses forces pour une raison qui en valait la peine.

- Sois prudent, Kanda, conseilla-t-il, l'oreille accolée contre la paroi. Je vais passer par les étages.

Son camarade répondit par un « Hum » velléitaire, aussi peu concerné que d'ordinaire. Après tout, il avait toujours été un franc-tireur, ce n'était pas plus mal pour lui.

Le garçon à la queue de cheval inspecta brièvement les lieux d'un coup d'œil circulaire. Un long couloir étroit s'étendait devant lui, les murs décorés de tableaux sinistres. Sans cesser de fixer un point dans la pénombre du corridor, Kanda tira lentement Mugen de son fourreau et passa la main sur le bas de la lame qui devint blanche. Le propriétaire de cette paire d'yeux rouges qui l'épiait dans l'ombre ne ferait pas long feu.

Allen revint sur ses pas et regagna le hall dont la luminosité avait brutalement diminuée. On dirait qu'il faisait déjà noir au dehors. Il grimpa rapidement l'escalier tapissé qui étouffa ses pas et atteignit le palier. Il s'arrêta, les yeux rivés sur la petite commode, son œil gauche noir cerclé de lueur sanguine. L'ange aux ailes brisées avait pivoté sur son meuble et surtout, une toute petite forme spectrale frêle ondulait, volatile comme de la vapeur.

- Un enfant ? s'étonna Allen en regardant mieux.

Pour toute réponse, la statuette se fendit de toute sa hauteur et vola en mille éclats brillants pour laisser place à un Akuma monstrueux qui avait pris l'apparence d'un jeune enfant d'environ six ans d'âge à peau rocheuse. Ses mains étaient munies de canons, son visage n'était complet que d'un seul côté, l'autre profil était resté au stade de crâne squelettique grimaçant doté de longues canines et une de ses ailes était de cartilage tandis que l'autre ressemblait à celle d'une chauve-souris. Et au-dessus de cette chose, une silhouette laiteuse aux grands yeux morts pleurait entre deux sanglots étouffés, étroitement enchaînée par des liens d'acier.

Le sang d'Allen ne fit qu'un tour. Oui, c'était bien un enfant qui était prisonnier dans cet Akuma. Le démon pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Qui croyais-tu trouver dans un tel lieu, exorciste ? demanda la créature d'une voix enfantine.

Il serra le poing de rage en entendant ce ton aussi innocent dans ce genre de corps. Quelques secondes après, un canon symbiotique prêt à faire feu mit la tête de l'Akuma en joue.

- Je ne pardonnerai jamais le Comte Millénaire pour ses actions… Des enfants… Des bébés… souffla-t-il d'une voix frémissante de haine.

L'Akuma eut un sourire noir de triomphe.

- Justement. Serais-tu capable de voir ce type d'âme détruit ? Le supporterais-tu ?

Le cœur de l'exorciste manqua un battement et redressa soudainement la tête mais il n'eût pas le temps de réagir qu'une détonation retentit. Allen ressentit une vive douleur dans la poitrine et fut éjecté par delà la rambarde du palier pour atterrir lourdement sur le sol du hall.

D'un bond souple, son assaillant grimpa sur le petit balcon et jaugea son ennemi gisant.

- Apparemment, non. N'assumes-tu pas ton rôle de destructeur ?

Le poitrail encore fumant par la proximité de l'attaque, Allen grimaça de douleur et referma lentement ses poings. « Destructeur »… Oui, il détruisait les Akumas… Mais les âmes écrouées à des démons de niveau 2 ou 3 étaient écrasées par la puissance de leur hôte. Et il s'agissait d'enfants. Aurait-il le cran d'attaquer la créature avec la vision de combattre cette petite âme perdue et désespérée? Ainsi que toute les autres qu'il croiserait certainement ? Il venait d'hésiter. La faiblesse viendrait-elle encore s'immiscer dans sa tête embrumée d'incertitudes ? Le doute s'insinua en lui comme le serpent perfide. « Destructeur »…

- N… Non…

Prenant appui sur ses bras, Allen se força à se redresser pour se mettre à quatre pattes puis à se relever, même d'une position vacillante, et transperça l'horrible statue d'un regard sans faille.

- Je me battrai. Je me battrai pour ramener auprès de Dieu cette âme qui a été arrachée à sa félicité. Je la purifierai pour la sauver. Et cela…

Il arma de nouveau son canon anti-Akuma qu'il pointa droit devant lui.

- … passe par ta destruction.

Il fit feu mais l'Akuma se montra plus rapide. Il réagit dans l'instant et s'envola avant que la rambarde n'explose avec un grand fracas. Bien que son ennemi fût rapide Allen voulut tenir bon et essaya de le toucher d'une rafale de décharges.

- Tu as du mal, on dirait ! chantonna une voix joueuse.

Le garçon eut un moment d'arrêt en reconnaissant cette intonation enfantine. Cette demie seconde lui fut traîtresse. Son assaillant en profita pour lui tomber dessus de tout son poids. Renversé dans le sol qui avait implosé sous l'impact, Allen sentit le goût ferreux du sang monter dans sa bouche.

Il tourna faiblement la tête et croisa un regard ambré qu'il connaissait hélas déjà. Assise sur la boule sculptée de la rambarde de l'escalier, une fillette au teint terreux marquée de stigmates sur son front releva une mèche qui rebiquait de ses cheveux bleu nuit. Chemise blanche nouée d'un petit nœud coulant rouge, des collants rayés, son parapluie adoré sur l'épaule, Road Camelot balança ses jambes nonchalamment dans le vide avec un sourire en coin.

- Salut, Allen ! salua la fillette d'un ton melliflu. T'es venu jouer avec moi ?

La tête de citrouille qui couronnait le parapluie regarda sa propriétaire avec ennui.

- Road, ne devriez-vous pas rester avec le Maître Millénaire pour… lélooooooooo ?!

- Ah, tais-toi ! Tu m'ennuies aussi, comme les préparatifs du Comte… se plaignit Road en secouant son ustensile avec force.

Allen n'entendait que vaguement ce qu'elle disait, sa tête était de plomb à présent. Le moindre message envoyé à son cerveau se transformait en fumée dans son esprit.

Son caprice passé, la cadette de la famille Noah croisa les jambes et contempla son invité avec une délectation malsaine.

- J'espère qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux, Allen…

* * *

Ca part fort… La personnalité de Road me plaisait, j'avais envie de voir si j'étais capable de la manipuler en respectant bien son caractère. J'espère que c'est le cas ! On la reverra plus tard, z'inquiétez pas.

Prochain chapitre, les filles qui arrivent !


	12. Les filles en renfort

Ben alors? C'est quoi cette chute d'audience? XD

_**: Journal de la Revieweuse :**_

**Setsuna : **Aaaah ! Je commenças à penser qu'on m'avait oubliée XD ! La réaction de Komui restera un mystère pour tout le monde ! Moi-même, je ne sais pas s'il était horrifié ou émerveillé, MDR ! Plutôt horrifié quand même… Pour le punch empoisonné, je me suis trop éclatée à faire ça. Rien que d'imaginer la tête d'Allen qui discutait de ça avec Hyacinthe avec tout le monde à demi-mort tout autour d'eux… Loool ! Son passé t'a étonnée ? A quoi pensais-tu ? Ca m'intéresse de connaître les hypothèses des lecteurs. Kiss et merci !

Ces demoiselles vont-elles mieux assurer que nos messieurs ?

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : Les filles en renfort**_

- Lugubre, le village…

- Tu l'as dit…

En contrebas des événements, deux nouvelles protagonistes entraient en scène. Cheveux au vent par un souffle froid, Lenalee et Hyacinthe foulaient le sol pavé du village fantôme.

Suite à leur discussion à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, les deux exorcistes avaient décidé de suivre la trace de leurs trois compagnons. La tâche était de taille, ils ne seraient jamais de trop pour cela. Néanmoins, des deux jeunes filles, l'une d'elles était plus inquiète. Lenalee se tourna une nouvelle fois vers sa coéquipière.

- Hyacinthe… Tu es sûre que…

- Mais oui, te dis-je, rassura encore son amie. C'est ainsi et j'accepte. Maintenant, j'admets pleinement, parce que j'ai enfin reçu le pardon que j'attendais depuis des années.

Les yeux saphir de la chinoise plissèrent sous le poids de la désolation. Toute sa rancœur envers Hyacinthe avait totalement disparu à présent. Au fond, Hyacinthe était comme elle : elle dissimulait tout et se recouvrait du masque de la tranquillité alors qu'elle aussi avait ses blessures. Et quelles blessures…

- Regarde, intervint cette dernière en pointant le doigt devant elle. Il y a un cimetière…

- Le cimetière des enfants. Les autres sont sûrement là-bas.

Elles frissonnèrent à l'écoute du hurlement du vent. Il avait la même sonorité qu'un hurlement de douleur d'une âme en perdition. Etait-ce l'appel d'un enfant défunt qui les prévenait du danger ? Peu importe. Même si c'était le cas, elles avaient à faire. Armées de toute leur volonté et détermination, les deux exorcistes s'engagèrent sur le sentier terreux qui escaladait la colline.

Bien vite, la brume les entoura de ses mains opaques et épaisses. Redoublant de prudence, les filles se tranquillisèrent rapidement quand elles trouvèrent des restes d'Akumas de niveau 1. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas posé beaucoup de problèmes aux garçons.

Tout à coup, Hyacinthe s'arrêta, le nez en l'air.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Lenalee.

- Je perçois une odeur de sang…

Son amie huma l'air à son tour mais ne sentit rien.

- J'arrive à sentir l'odeur d'une blessure faite par un Akuma. Un de nos compagnons est en difficulté pas loin d'ici.

- Ok, je te laisse t'en occuper. Moi, j'entre.

- Sois prudente.

- Toi aussi.

Sur ce, Hyacinthe partit sur sa droite et disparut dans la blancheur de la brume jusqu'à ce que son ombre même fût dissoute. Même si Lenalee ne pouvait pas être complètement sereine à présent, elle devait lui faire confiance. Quand elle n'entendit plus les pas de son amie, la jeune fille prit une nouvelle inspiration et se remit en route.

Enfin, elle atteignit le manoir qui avait brusquement surgi du brouillard comme un diablotin sort de sa boîte. Elle longea le mur de la façade et monta les petites marches du porche. Quand elle saisit l'anneau de la poignée, elle se heurta à une porte bloquée. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Lenalee s'approcha du vitrail de gauche qui décorait l'entrée et d'un coup de pied, elle envoya valser le verre coloré. La fenêtre étant assez large et haute, la jeune fille put passer à l'intérieur sans encombre. Quand elle sauta avec légèreté dans le hall, elle étouffa un cri de surprise.

- Mais… !

Elle comprit à présent pourquoi elle n'avait pu entrer. Près d'elle, un amas de marbre fracassé en de gros blocs s'accumulait contre la porte d'entrée, un trou béant dans le sol juste à ses pieds. Il y avait aussi des traces d'impact un peu partout sur les murs et le plafond et la rambarde était aussi détruite. A ces marques de lutte s'ajoutèrent des empreintes de sang qui s'acheminaient vers l'étage supérieur en de petites flaques régulières.

Une sueur froide naquit sur le front de Lenalee. A qui appartenait-il ? Sans perdre de temps, elle traversa le hall à vives foulées et monta l'escalier poussiéreux et blanchi pour suivre la traînée carmine. Elle contourna la bibliothèque dont la plupart des ouvrages gisaient au sol et arriva à l'embranchement d'un couloir aux multiples portes. L'une d'elle s'ouvrit et un visage passa l'encadrement :

- Ah, je me disais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit… fit une voix placide.

Un ruban rouge défait autour de son col qui retombait sur sa chemise blanche, un homme d'une élégante prestance aux cheveux sombres gominés détailla sa visiteuse qui l'avait reconnu immédiatement. Tiky Mikk. Dans la pénombre, sa peau fuligineuse se fondait pour ne laisser que la couleur citrine de ses iris et ses dents qu'il découvrait en un sourire quelque peu gouailleur.

- Vous êtes venue assister à l'ouverture des Limbes ? demanda-t-il poliment.

Lenalee tilta, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

- V… Vous comptez ouvrir les Limbes ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Pour quelle raison ?

- Oh, pour pas grand-chose… Une vétille en somme. Mais je préfère m'assurer que vous ne viendrez pas entraver notre projet…

Tiky claqua des doigts et les portes entre lui et Lenalee s'ouvrirent les une après les autres où émergèrent divers Akumas dont le dénommé Taunt qui fit émit un cliquettement d'alacrité.

- Chic, un autre exorciste !

« Autre » ? Nul doute que ses homologues garçons fussent passés par ici. Elle devait se hâter pour les rejoindre.

- Innocence, activée !

Une lumière jade entoura les jambes de Lenalee qui prit une bonne impulsion pour filer à la vitesse du vent sur les monstres lui barrant la route. Elle slaloma avec agilité entre les tirs qui fusaient et sifflaient à ses oreilles et shoota dans un bond arrière le premier Akuma qui explosa dans un vacarme assourdissant. Le temps pour elle de se réceptionner sur ses deux pieds, les portes derrière Lenalee s'ouvrirent et deux nouveaux Akumas sortirent. Sans même se retourner, la jeune fille ne prit que la peine de se mettre sur les mains et d'écarter les jambes en « Y » pour frapper en même temps ses deux assaillants.

- Belle agilité, congratula Tiky qui s'était appuyé contre le chambranle. Mais autant bouger dans un endroit aussi exigu doit être difficile…

Il avait raison. Basé sur la force d'une impulsion, le pouvoir des Dark Boots de Lenalee ne pouvait être déployé réellement que dans un endroit relativement vaste. Ses mouvements restaient étriqués et cela ne lui rendait pas service. Aussi décida-t-elle le repli stratégique et, sous la pluie d'aiguilles d'acier de Taunt, la jeune fille revint sur ses pas en enchaînant des saltos.

- Arrête de bouger ! glapit le hérisson hideux en redoublant ses tirs.

Sa patience paya. Il parvint à surprendre Lenalee en détruisant le dernier morceau de balcon qui aurait pu servir de point de réception à l'exorciste. Cette dernière retomba directement au rez-de-chaussée et dut esquiver une grêle d'albâtre qui lui retombait dessus. Les Akumas en profitèrent pour l'encercler et tirer à l'unisson.

Un nuage de poussière s'éleva au centre de la salle alors que les obus fusaient. Tout à coup, la silhouette de Lenalee bondit et atterrit sur la tête de l'Akuma le plus proche d'elle et sauta sur le suivant. Les monstres explosèrent ainsi les uns après les autres au fur et à mesure que l'adolescente leur passait dessus comme elle aurait traversé une rivière sur des petits rochers.

- A ton tour ! s'écria-t-elle en fonçant droit sur Taunt.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'armer son coup de pied que quelque chose vint s'enrouler autour de sa cheville gauche pour la tirer brutalement. Lenalee fut projetée contre un mur sans la moindre retenue et retomba lourdement par terre. Tiky arriva tranquillement et constata les dégâts tandis que la matière argentée qui entourait la cheville de la jeune fille inconsciente se dégageait et, de flaque semi épaisse, elle devint un corps de femme.

- Nous avons quand même de la chance de t'avoir, Fluid...

¤¤¤

Dehors, Hyacinthe errait dans l'opacité de la brume, l'odeur âpre du sang incisant ses narines. Des sons commençaient à lui parvenir dans un amalgame confus sans qu'elle ne puisse encore en saisir une nuance claire et nette. Tout à coup, elle se heurta contre une stèle cruciforme. C'était la sixième qu'elle tamponnait depuis qu'elle avait quitté Lenalee. Sépultures et autres cénotaphes étaient les seules choses qu'elle avait croisées, mais personne. Et pourtant, elle sentait ce sang.

- Allen ! Yû ! Lavi ! cria-t-elle, les mains en porte-voix.

Rien. Enfin, presque. Seul un bruit étrange apparenté à un gong chinois se fit entendre.

- Aaaah ?!

Sans comprendre, les jambes de la jeune fille cessèrent de la soutenir et elle tomba en arrière sans pouvoir se relever. Ses jambes étaient complètement bloquées. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle plus les remuer ? Ses nerfs étaient complètement inhibés.

- Par ici !

- Hé ?

Le temps de réaliser, Hyacinthe se fit attraper et une chevelure d'un auburn éclatant vint lui chatouiller la joue.

- Lavi ! s'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant celui qui l'avait prise dans ses bras.

- Accroche-toi, on décolle !

Le jeune homme posa la tête de son marteau au sol et prit le manche d'une main tout en gardant fermement Hyacinthe par un bras autour de la taille.

- Shin ! Allonge-toi !

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre et le manche du maillet s'allongea tout d'un coup, emportant ses deux passagers dans les airs. Surprise par cette technique qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Hyacinthe se cramponna de toutes ses forces à Lavi lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose d'humide sous ses doigts. Quand elle regarda ses paumes, l'adolescente découvrit une pellicule sanguine qui souillait ses mains.

Quand ils atterrirent sur le toit du manoir, Lavi récupéra son instrument et vint se cacher avec Hyacinthe derrière une grosse cheminée. Quand il la déposa contre le chapeau de tuiles qui décorait les conduits, la jeune fille vit que le front de Lavi était en sueur et une large tache carmine qui s'étalait sur son uniforme au niveau de sa taille. Une fine coupure venait même strier sa joue gauche.

- Lavi ! Tu… !

Sa phrase se tut dans la main du jeune homme qu'il venait de placer sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Hyacinthe fit silence et attendit avec Lavi qui guettait les alentours, le souffle difficile. Après un temps où il jugea que le danger n'était pas imminent, l'exorciste descella la bouche de son amie.

- Tu es venue pour nous soutenir ? C'est sympa d'être pas… Ah…

Il grimaça et porta la main à sa plaie, les dents serrées. Visiblement, la tirer du pétrin lui avait fait trop prendre sur lui. Hyacinthe força son camarade à s'asseoir tandis qu'une rosace tracée de fines lignes courbées vint se peindre sur sa joue droite.

- Souffle du Renouveau.

Elle s'approcha de Lavi et souffla légèrement sur la blessure. Celui-ci eut un petit frisson quand une ondulation de froid vint se répandre en lui et la blessure se ressouda doucement jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un petit trait rosé sur la peau claire du garçon. La guérison opérée, Hyacinthe se hissa un peu en prenant appui sur l'épaule de Lavi et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue entaillée.

- Ah ? Ca, c'est la meilleure forme des guérisons ! s'enthousiasma le jeune homme avec un large sourire difficilement réprimé en sentant la coupure refermée. Mais ce n'était qu'une petite blessure…

- Je sais, mais c'était aussi pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvée.

L'adolescente tenta de se relever mais ses jambes étaient résolument dénuées de réactivité. Un peu paniquée par ce soudain handicap, elle demanda à l'exorciste ce qui avait pu causer ceci. Lavi lui fit signe de faire silence et pointa une direction dans le brouillard. En se penchant un peu, Hyacinthe entrevit une curieuse forme couleur bronze qui flottait en contrebas.

- C'est l'Akuma que j'étais en train d'affronter, expliqua Lavi à voix basse. Il a une forme de cube dont chaque face est composée d'un gong. Selon le gong que l'on frappe et la résonance provoquée qui te touche, l'effet créé est différent. J'ai déjà goûté au « bouing » qui blesse et au « bing » qui rend sourd. Et apparemment, le « bong » entraîne la paralysie des nerfs… Ne t'en fais pas, tu es une symbiotique, tu retrouveras vite l'usage de tes jambes.

En bien meilleure forme que tout à l'heure, l'exorciste se releva et s'empara de son maillet qu'il fit tourner rapidement entre les doigts, la rage de vaincre illuminant le vert de son œil gauche.

- Je n'ai pas pu le faire avant car j'étais trop affaibli, mais là, avec en plus le baiser d'une fille aussi jolie, je vais tout donner ! déclara-t-il en bondissant du toit. Oodzuchi Kodzuchi !

Le marteau brandi à la verticale au-dessus de sa tête, Lavi le regarda grossir d'une bonne dizaine de fois tandis qu'une farandole de sceaux brillants venait tourner autour de lui.

- Sceau du Bois !

Le cercle cessa de tourner. Lavi bondit droit vers le symbole face à lui et vint le frapper de son marteau qui s'imprégna du signe. Quand il abattit le maillet par terre, un symbole « Ki » d'un rouge incandescent s'étala sur plusieurs mètres au sol.

- Tenchi Bankai ! Les Racines entrelaçant le Ciel et la Terre !

La terre se mit à trembler et une colonne de lumière rubis s'érigea depuis le sol pour pourfendre la masse nuageuse qui faisait office de cocon opaque. Les cumulus se dissipèrent bien vite, accompagnés de la brume qui se dilua dans l'atmosphère comme si elle avait été aspirée par quelque chose.

Le marteau pris à deux mains, Lavi put enfin correctement observer son adversaire qu'il n'avait vu jusqu'ici que de façon subreptice. Comme il l'avait décrit, il s'agissait d'un Akuma qui avait pris la forme d'un cube affublé de six gongs derrière lesquels un visage grimaçant le jaugeait de ses petits yeux perçants.

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore vivant, exorciste ? s'étrangla l'Akuma.

- J'avais ma charmante sauveuse avec moi ! Maintenant, c'est à moi de donner le « la » ! Sceau du Ciel !

Comme précédemment, Lavi vint imprimer un nouveau sceau sur la tête de son marteau qu'il frappa à ses pieds et le kanji « Ten » illumina la terre.

- Raiten Kaiten ! Le Tonnerre des Eclairs tourbillonnant dans le Ciel !

Dans une détonation déchirante, une chaîne d'éclairs zébra les airs pour s'abattre droit sur l'Akuma qui fut touché sur sa cymbale la plus grave. Le son se répercuta avec une telle violence que les ondes pouvaient presque en être palpables et vinrent s'échouer contre le manoir qui fut la victime d'une terrible secousse.

- Héé-é-ééé-é ! cria Hyacinthe qui tentait de s'accrocher comme elle le pouvait depuis son poste d'observation. D'accord pour tout donner, mais… Yaaaaah !!

- Hyacinthe ! Shin !

Lavi oublia un instant son ennemi et se hâta d'aller rattraper son amie qui avait fini par glisser sous la violence du séisme.

- Je vous dépose quelque part ? proposa la garçon, tout sourire avec Hyacinthe sous le bras, accroché au manche géant de son marteau.

- Pas le temps ! alerta-t-elle avec panique. Il va attaquer !

Zut ! Pas le temps de faire appel à un nouveau sceau, d'autant plus qu'il avait une main d'occupée. Mais cela allait-il arrêter Lavi ?

- Ok ! On va innover ! Oodzuchi Kodzuchi ! appela-t-il en quittant son perchoir. Man, man, MAN !

Hyacinthe crut halluciner en voyant les proportions surréalistes que venait de prendre l'arme de son ami. Et il soulevait ça d'une seule main ?! Mais il avait faisait au moins dix fois sa taille ! De plus, cela n'empêchait pas l'exorciste de le faire tournoyer une nouvelle fois entre ses doigts.

- Pool !!

Il empoigna fermement le manche et le lança de toute sa puissance droit sur l'Akuma. Le maillet tourbillonna comme un boomerang et vint pulvériser le démon dont le retentissement et l'explosion digne des meilleurs feux d'artifices se répercutèrent au quatre coins du ciel. Satisfait de ce joli coup d'éclat, Lavi récupéra son maillet lorsque ce dernier acheva sa parabole et demanda à la jeune fille qu'il tenait si elle ne trouvait pas que c'était bien joué.

- Euh… Si, j'en conviens… Mais… Lavi ?

- Hum ?

Hyacinthe le regarda, les sourcils haussés.

- « P… Pool » ?

- Ah… fit le rouquin en se grattant la joue avec un sourire hésitant. Je ne sais pas moi-même… Mais je trouvais que ça sonnait bien de dire ça avant de l'exploser…

- S-Si tu le dis…

Après un petit intermède portant sur le fait que cette pratique serait d'un meilleur effet si le tir avait été fait avec une arme à feu à la place d'un marteau et si la cible avait été plus mouvante comme lancée dans les airs par exemple, les deux exorcistes décidèrent de tenter une entrée dans le manoir. Entre-temps, Hyacinthe retrouva son habileté à se tenir debout et put relâcher sa canne humaine.

L'inspection fut rapide et une entrée se proposa par la baie vitrée du jardin d'hiver qui faisait aussi office de serre. La petite porte forgée en fer noir n'opposa aucune résistance à son ouverture et les deux exorcistes pénétrèrent dans la serre endormie.

Avec l'obscurité du dehors et l'absence de lumière au-dedans, l'endroit était aussi sinistre et glacé que le reste de la demeure. Un salon de jardin en tec foncé trônait au centre de l'espace, entouré par les silhouettes incertaines des pantes qui se mêlaient les unes aux autres. Les branches tombantes de certains arbres étaient comme des mains décharnées aux doigts squelettiques qui n'attendaient qu'un frôlement pour vous attraper et vous enlacer de ses maigres tiges. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait espérer dans ce genre d'endroit, l'atmosphère n'était pas imprégnée du parfum de toutes les fleurs exotiques qui sommeillaient dans la pénombre.

- J'espère que Lenalee aura trouvé les autres… murmura Hyacinthe.

- Elle est venue avec toi ? Parfait, sa vélocité nous aidera grandement.

Ils avancèrent à pas feutrés, de peur que le moindre son un peu trop audible de créât une nouvelle catastrophe. Tout à coup, la jeune fille se figea, une main devant Lavi.

- J'ai vu… cette fleur bouger.

- Une plante carnivore ? tenta son compagnon en position défensive.

En effet, pas loin devant eux, une fleur aux longs pétales pointus et légers fit onduler ses ramures noires avant de quitter sa tige. Une fleur volante ?

- Des teases ! prévint Lavi qui avait reconnu ce papillon noir dont les ailes étaient ornées d'un cœur. La serre en est certainement infestée ! Hyacinthe, sors d'ici et va te cacher, mais ne laisse pas ces choses s'approcher de toi, ils sont anthropophages !

Le temps pour lui d'expliquer, une nuée de golems papillons s'était élevée dans la serre dans un bruissement d'ailes léger. Pressée par Lavi qui l'avait poussée derrière, l'adolescente fut contrainte d'obéir et se précipita vers la porte coulissante qui donnait vers l'intérieur du manoir avec un dernier regard plein d'espoir à l'exorciste. Qu'en était-il pour les autres ?

* * *

Lol, Lavi, pré-inventeur du ball-trap ? XD Après renseignement, il me semble que ce sport commençait à peine ses débuts, on peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit donc un anachronisme. Mais ça me faisait rire. XD

Prochain chapitre : Que se passe-t-il du côté de Kanda et d'Allen ?


	13. Ca se complique

Eh bien ! Y'avait du monde pour ce chapitre !XD La suite !

_**: Journal de la Revieweuse :**_

**Setsuna : **Non non, le couvent, elle y est resté 5 ans, elle le dit aux garçons quand ils sont à Edimbourg. Mais si elle garde le sourire, c'est parce qu'elle veut rester comme elle est. Et puis, le fait d'avoir trouvé Allen, ça l'a beaucoup aidé. Ne t'inquiète pas, Allen on le voit ici. Et oui, je suis une sadique de nature…. XD Kiss et merci !

**Yoruichi** : Ah une revenante ! XD Ah bon, Lavi, bien mis en scène ? XD J'avoue, j'adore ce personnage comme je suis une fan de son doubleur japonais. Mdr ! Je crois qu'il a un traitement de faveur… J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ! Kiss et merci !

**Ambre 15** : Ca fait super plaisir de lire des reviews comme ça. Ma Hyacinthe a vraiment des fans, faudra que je fasse un fan club. XD Kiss et merci !

Aïe aïe aïe…

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Ca se complique**_

Une pièce obscure faiblement éclairée par la lumière mourante et chancelante de quelques chandeliers dans une ambiance feutrée. Il s'agissait d'un fumoir au mobilier austère caractéristique d'une salle pour les hommes. La table basse sculptée de figures géométriques strictes et régulières était faite de chêne à la lasure d'une teinte demie foncée tout comme les sofas et les fauteuils. Leurs dossiers et leurs coussins rebondis de veloutine bleu océan et tavelés de petites broderies venaient trouver un reflet dans les rideaux qui étouffaient la faible lumière de l'extérieur. Dans un coin, une grande table ronde couverte de feutrine verte semblait attendre des joueurs pour des éventuelles parties de baccara ou de black-jack. Un immense tapis tissé de motifs symétriques complexes recouvrait le sol et quelques tableaux représentant des parties de chasse peu orthodoxes embellissaient la pièce. Pièce qui, si l'on ne prêtait pas attention à la taille et à la hauteur de plafond, pouvait paraître ordinaire. Comme le reste de cet étrange manoir, les dimensions de la salle n'étaient pas normales, à croire que chaque endroit de la demeure était prévu pour servir de terrain de combat.

Dans un recoin reculé de la pièce, un jeune homme essayait de reprendre son souffle. Les deux immenses mèches de cheveux qui ressortaient de sa queue de cheval ondulaient sous ses expirations saccadées au même rythme que son cœur se soulevait dans sa poitrine.

- Merde…

Un genou à terre, Mugen posé à la verticale pour l'aider à se tenir à peu près droit, Kanda tourna la tête sur son épaule gauche. Le tissu de son uniforme était calciné et, sur sa peau rougie, une étoile noire à cinq branches ressortait en relief comme si elle avait été imprimée au fer rouge. Cela faisait pourtant plusieurs minutes qu'elle lui avait été infligée, mais il avait encore l'impression de voir la marque fumer légèrement. Même chose pour cet autre pentacle qui avait excorié son omoplate droite dont le picotement insupportable commençait à le lancer sérieusement.

- Exorciste ? Viens donc, exorciste ! manda une voix rocailleuse. Si tu perds déjà l'usage de ton bras, ça ne sera plus drôle pour nous !

Kanda serra les dents à mesure qu'il serait la poignée de son katana. Heureusement qu'il y avait cet espace de lecture composé de plusieurs très hautes bibliothèques qui formaient un dédale salvateur. Cette idée de fuir et se cacher était absolument intolérable pour l'exorciste qui se voyait comme une proie traquée. Mais c'était ce qu'il était en cet instant.

Un bruit de fer qui frôlait une étagère lui fit faire silence, la respiration en suspend.

- Nous avons déjà fait la moitié du chemin, montre-toi pour que l'on t'achève !

L'exorciste plissa les yeux et scruta l'autre côté de la bibliothèque pour épier un des quatre Akumas qui était à ses trousses. C'était un Akuma à la forme humanoïde habillé comme les bouffons qui ornaient les « Joker » des jeux de cartes. Il avait des airs lointains à celui que lui et Allen avaient croisé lors de l'affaire du fantôme de Matera. Il était vêtu d'une tunique noire décorée de cœurs blancs sur ses manches ballons et en plein milieu de la poitrine. Le même symbole était peint sur son front comme deux pompons de cette forme se balançaient à l'extrémité de ses grandes chausses.

Kanda grimaça. Ca y était. Il commençait à ne plus sentir son épaule. Ces foutus démons n'avaient pas menti.

« - _Chaque marque que nous te ferons s'attaquera aux tissus de ta peau puis à tes nerfs avant de tout dissoudre complètement. Mais nous pouvons abréger tes souffrances et te tuer de deux manières : soit nous touchons une seconde fois une première étoile, soit nous apposons chacun notre tour notre marque sur toi !_ »

Il était mal. Deux des quatre Akumas avaient déjà réussi à le toucher. Si les Akumas « carreau » et « pique » le touchaient à leur tour ou parvenaient à ne serait-ce que lui effleurer une de ses deux étoiles, il mourrait.

- Serais-tu déjà mort, exorciste ?

Sa rage s'intensifia. Il connaissait la maxime « Tuer ou être tué », et il comptait bien appliquer la première partie de celle-ci. Il était un prédateur, pas une proie !

- Qui serait assez bête pour mourir comme ça ! vociféra Kanda en bondissant pour attaquer.

Le jeune homme prit son élan depuis le sommet de la bibliothèque et fondit droit sur l'Akuma cœur. Celui-ci eut le réflexe de faire aussitôt volte-face et tira un petit sceptre à grelots surmonté d'un visage blafard maquillé de noir qu'il pointa dans la direction de Kanda. En voyant la longue baguette s'étendre brutalement vers lui, l'exorciste écarquilla les yeux et dévia sa trajectoire au dernier moment pour atterrir sur le haut d'une autre étagère de livres. Il fut vite rejoint par son assaillant qui était grimpé sur une bibliothèque plus loin en face.

- Dommage… déplora le démon en tapotant la tête de son sceptre dans sa paume. Tu n'aurais pas bougé, j'aurai eu ton épaule. Ou le poitrail peut-être…

Kanda lui renvoya un regard empreint de férocité meurtrière quand une autre voix s'éleva :

- Sais-tu que la peau de ton dos est devenue toute noire ? Ressens-tu encore quelque chose au moins ?

Les frères du bouffon de cœur avaient aussitôt rappliqué pour lui prêter main forte. Tous immobiles à se dévisager en silence, les opposants placés en quinconce passaient en revue dans leurs têtes toutes les alternatives qui pouvaient s'offrir à eux.

Le seul humain de la salle tentait de réfléchir, le cœur battant. Son épaule était complètement endolorie et une douleur lancinante dévorait son omoplate. La situation pouvait-elle est pire que ça ?

- Meurs, exorciste ! cria l'Akuma pique en allongeant son sceptre de bouffon, imité de ses frères.

Le cerveau de Kanda n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver une solution qu'un livre jaillit de nulle part et dévia la trajectoire de la baguette à grelots, ce qui permit à notre exorciste d'esquiver in extremis.

- Que… !

- Ben alors ? On dirait que tu es perdu sans moi ! s'amusa une voix joyeuse. Ca me fait encore du travail !

L'Enfer s'ouvrit sous ses pieds. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent en deux points microscopiques. Non. Là, à quelques étagères derrière, Hyacinthe se dressait face aux monstres, un gros ouvrage poussiéreux dans les mains. Dieu qu'il regrettait d'avoir posé cette question. Là, la situation ne pouvait vraiment pas être pire !!

Une irruption de l'Etna n'aurait fait autant de bruit que l'explosion qui s'opéra en Kanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, kitsune ?! Ce n'est pas un jeu !!!

- Eh bien… Comme je passais par là… s'hasarda la jeune fille avec un sourire plein de bonne volonté.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! VA-T-EN ! ordonna Kanda.

- Ben… Un peu quand même, exorciste, on vous a déjà touché à deux endroits et… essaya l'Akuma en se grattant la joue.

- Et arrête de vouloir jouer la professionnelle avec ton « Ca me fait encore du travail » ! s'insurgea encore le garçon en flammes.

- Vous savez… C'est important, la conscience du travail et… intervint le Akuma cœur en hochant la tête.

- A toi, la ferme ! Ne lui dis pas ce genre de choses, elle va être encore plus insupportable !! lui rétorqua le japonais, de plus en plus hors de lui.

- EH OH ! On n'était pas censé te tuer, là ?!

Silence où des regards estomaqués s'entrecroisèrent.

Mais les choses reprirent vite leur cours normal. Les deux Akumas les plus proches de Kanda s'élancèrent sur lui tandis que les deux autres prirent la nouvelle arrivante en chasse. Le jeune homme oublia à contrecoeur l'idée de les laisser faire et esquiva l'attaque pour aller rattraper les deux autres monstres. D'un revers de katana net et précis, il fendit l'Akuma qui allait attaquer Hyacinthe se mit devant elle pour repousser le second.

- Tu es vraiment bonne pour m'attirer des problèmes… maugréa-t-il en luttant comme il le pouvait contre la paralysie de ses membres.

- Yû…

- Dégage d'ici !! pressa-t-il en haussant encore le ton. Si tu es encore là et qu'ils t'attaquent, je n'interviendrai pas.

Marquée par la brutalité de ses propos, Hyacinthe s'inclina et redescendit prestement de la bibliothèque pour s'enfuir dans le dédale de livres.

Les aiguilles respectives des baromètres « Rage », « Pulsions Meurtrières », « Tuerie » basculées vers le maximum de leur jauge, Kanda était à bloc pour enfin en terminer avec ce quatuor d'Akumas.

- A nous.

¤¤¤

Dans un autre coin du manoir, loin de la violence et du sang qui s'éparpillaient en cet instant, un garçon arborant une étrange cicatrice sur son œil gauche reprenait lentement ses esprits. Sa tête était encore lourde et embuée de confusion, son corps entier le faisait souffrir. Il avait la sensation de ne plus percevoir certains de ses membres. Etait-il encore entier au moins ? La moindre pensée trop poussée lui martelait le crâne. Mais il était encore vivant.

Etrange, il sentait un poids sur son bas ventre. Il se souvint. Etait-il encore dans le hall du manoir avec cet Akuma qui avait pris les traits d'un ange déchu de pierre ? Non, ce n'était pas très lourd.

Allen ouvrit lentement les paupières et découvrit dans l'ombre deux points flavescents qui le fixaient avec intensité.

- Tu as fini ta sieste, Allen ?

Ses paupières s'écarquillèrent aussitôt quand il reconnut ce rictus glacé et sardonique.

- Road !

En effet, assise à califourchon sur lui, la cadette de la famille Noah le guettait placidement, une immense sucette en spirale rose bonbon dans la main. Ils étaient dans une chambre de petite fille. Allen était sur un grand lit à baldaquin obombré d'un lambrequin aux moirures nuées. Une petite coiffeuse agrémentée d'un miroir oblong se trouvait dans un coin au fond tandis qu'à ses côtés, un coffret à jouets débordait de poupées de chiffons plus où moins rapiécées ou de figurines en bois. Sur une petite table basse, un service à thé de fine porcelaine peinte de roses entrelacées attendait de servir des convives imaginaires et un bureau sobre alignait une série de livres de classe.

Dans un réflexe instinctif, l'exorciste voulut bouger sa main, mais seule une sensation de déchirure insoutenable remonta de ses doigts à son cerveau.

- Aah, ne crie pas comme ça… se plaignit Road en entendant le hurlement de douleur de son prisonnier.

Les larmes au bord des yeux, le jeune homme tourna faiblement la tête sur sa gauche et découvrit qu'en plein milieu de sa croix d'Innocence, le revers de sa main maudite était comme en lambeaux, presque comme s'il avait été dissout à l'acide, ou comme si quelque chose avait implosé de l'intérieur.

Son regard d'or sournois tourné dans la même direction, Road eut un ricanement.

- Je pensais que l'autodestruction que j'ai ordonné à cet Akuma aurait fait plus de dégâts. Tu es un veinard, Allen.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Autodestruction ? Il voulut serrer les poings de rage. Ce n'était pas le fait de savoir sa main déliquescente qui l'enrageait, mais la pensée de réaliser que l'âme de cet enfant qui était emprisonnée n'avait pas pu être sauvée et qu'elle s'était détruite avec le monstre.

- Ne pleure pas. De toute façon, cette âme n'avait même pas goûté au Paradis. Hum… Dommage qu'il faille la rendre au Prince, elle était jolie… se gaussa la fillette, un anneau entre le pouce et l'index.

Allen la reconnut tout de suite. L'alliance d'Abigail Glow, l'Innocence dérobée par le Comte Millénaire à Edimbourg.

Road contempla longuement l'alliance mine de rien tandis que le garçon sous ses jambes s'efforçait de bouger ses membres, en vain. Le sentant remuer, Road se pencha vers lui, les mains sur ses épaules.

- J'aurais bien aimé rester jouer avec toi, mais c'est bientôt l'ouverture des Limbes.

- L'ouverture ? Les Limbes ? Pourquoi ! s'exclama-t-il, horrifié.

- Simple… susurra la petite fille, ses iris mordorés dans les siens. Pour les âmes.

Il se figea, glacé d'effroi. Non. Le Comte Millénaire ne comptait pas prendre les âmes de enfants morts pour nourrir les squelettes de ses Akumas tout de même ? Et il nécessitait une Innocence pour cela ? Hors de question de le laisser ainsi galvauder le pouvoir de l'Innocence de la sorte !

- Je… !

- Ne t'agite pas ! commanda Road en abaissant son poing bagué sur la blessure ouverte d'Allen.

Ce dernier réprima difficilement son mal et serra les dents comme il put. Très satisfaite de sa position dominante, Road ne se priva pas du plaisir d'en rajouter et posa sa petite main effilée sur la joue moite de l'exorciste.

- Je te connais un peu, Allen. Tu ne pourras rien faire de toute façon. Toi qui aimes tant pouvoir faire quelque chose et qui es trop généreux, peut-être ferais-tu mieux de vérifier si tes petits copains exorcistes sont encore entiers ?

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna la tête d'un air boudeur.

- C'est nul. Il parait que le roux a été soigné… Pfff… Je me demande qui c'est, cette fille. Ce n'était pas la brune de la dernière fois. Elle fera peut-être une bonne poupée ?

Allen entrouvrit les yeux. Lavi ? Et Hyacinthe ? Hyacinthe était ici ? Il devait vite sortir !

- En attendant… décréta Road en lui tapotant la joue avant de descendre du lit. Je me demande comment se porte l'exorciste que Tikky a attrapé…

Un éclair de panique traversa son regard bleu acier. Road sautilla pour aller chercher son fidèle parapluie parlant qu'elle avait posé dans un coin.

- Road, est-ce raisonnable de le laisser en vie, lélo ?

Il y eut un court silence avant que la Noah ne fisse glisser une œillade fourbe nuancée d'une moue machiavélique vers le garçon qui faisait des pieds et des mains pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

- Je serais triste de perdre un tel compagnon de jeu… avoua-t-elle tandis qu'une porte en forme de cœur surmontée d'une couronne apparaissait derrière elle. A plus, Allen ! Amuse-toi bien !

La fillette s'engouffra dans le portail qui disparut comme il était venu. Resté seul, Allen leva les yeux à l'écoute d'un bruit étrange. Ce son qui s'apparentait à un sifflement était celui d'un groupe de toupies qui flottaient dans les airs juste au dessus de lui. Le garçon comprit immédiatement et roula sur le lit tandis qu'une nuée de fléchettes-toupies s'abattaient en une grêle mortelle sur le matelas de plumes.

Allen maudit une nouvelle fois Road et sa faculté de courber ainsi le temps et l'espace. C'était plus fort que lui, il voyait toujours une humaine avant de voir une ennemie. Il était décidément trop gentil comme elle le disait.

- Merde… jura-t-il, son bras valide sur l'autre. Ca craint…

Il oblitéra vite Road de son esprit car il y avait plus important. Il avait le corps en morceaux et son arme anti-Akuma était dans un sale état. Si Hyacinthe était vraiment dans ce manoir, il devait la retrouver au plus vite. Il avait besoin de soins, même s'il aurait préféré obvier à l'ouverture des Limbes. Et s'il pouvait retrouver les autres au passage, ça n'en serait que mieux.

- Hyacinthe, je ne pensais pas le dire un jour, mais je dois vite te voir…

¤¤¤

Quand il sortit du labyrinthe, Kanda retrouva Hyacinthe qui l'attendait sagement dans l'un des fauteuils du fumoir. Hormis ses blessures antérieures, quelques traces de suie et les cheveux en bataille, l'exorciste ne semblait pas avoir souffert de son combat. Il fallait dire qu'il était tellement survolté qu'il aurait pu alimenter une ville en électricité.

En le voyant arriver, la jeune fille se leva pour le rejoindre.

- Bravo, Yû ! congratula-t-elle, soulagée. Sortons vite avant q…

Elle se tut quand elle rencontra les iris foncés de Kanda. Ceux-ci avaient pris une couleur presque incandescente. Effrayée par cette expression assassine, la jeune fille recula à mesure qu'il l'approchait jusqu'à se retrouver contre un mur.

- Euh… Je suis venue avec Lenalee, pour vous aider… J'ai vu Lavi… Il va bien…

- Toi !! tonna Kanda en plaquant violemment ses mains contre le mur de part et d'autre de la tête de Hyacinthe. Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer avec tes conneries ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir !!

Sur ce, il lui empoigna le bras sans grand ménagement et la poussa dans la pièce juxtaposée au fumoir. Il tourna la clé dans le verrou et la jeta plus loin.

- Hein ? Yû ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? appela la jeune fille de l'autre côté. Et tes blessures ? Laisse-moi te soigner !

- Je préfèrerai combattre avec une jambe en moins que ça. Je ne veux pas t'avoir dans les pattes, kitsune ! Alors tu resteras là, le temps que ça se termine.

- Pardon ?

Elle n'en revenait pas. Ce garçon avait une manière de pensée vraiment absconse ! Elle avait été prévenue du caractère quelque peu fier du japonais, mais là, ça atteignait des proportions exagérées ! Et ses blessures alors ?

- Yû ! tambourina Hyacinthe, furieuse. Ah ça, pour vilipender, tu es très fort, mais pour ce qui est de reconnaître que tu peux avoir besoin de moi, y'a plus personne ! Libère-moi ! Tu as besoin de te faire soigner !! C'est grave ce que tu as !

Avec un ignorantisme des plus royaux, Kanda s'épargna de gloser sur sa décision et s'éloigna à grands pas vers la sortie avec résolution. Après tout, c'était mieux pour elle, elle qui n'avait aucun pouvoir offensif. Moins elle se montrait, mieux elle se porterait.

L'exorciste traversa la pièce à présent redevenue silencieuse. Elle avait vite abandonné –en fait, Haycinthe cherchait déjà une autre issue depuis ce petit salon dans lequel était enfermée. Il poussa la porte pour regagner le couloir et s'arrêta quand il posa un pied dans une salle d'eau.

- Cette foutue maison… cracha le kendoka, la patience en ébullition.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était la seule porte après celle derrière laquelle il avait enfermé Hyacinthe. Kanda entra à contrecoeur dans la pièce ombragée. Contrairement au reste de la demeure, la salle de bain n'avait que pour seule source lumineuse un rayon d'un bleu pâle presque argenté qui perçait au travers des vitres opaques. La nuit serait-elle déjà tombée à l'extérieur ? Il avoua qu'il avait un peu perdu la notion du temps depuis qu'ils étaient entré ici. Le temps s'écoulait certainement différemment entre ces murs.

Mugen en main, la pointe tournée avec le sol et parallèle à ses jambes, Kanda jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Personne. Il s'avança à la recherche d'une nouvelle sortie.

Une baignoire en fonte émaillée aux pieds de bronze débordait pour se disperser en une flaque argentée sur le carrelage. La décoration était assez sommaire. Seule une simple étagère accrochée à mur et qui supportait des flacons et des serviettes tenait compagnie au meuble de bain.

Un bruit mouillé attira l'attention de Kanda qui fit volte-face et eut un sursaut en découvrant son reflet dans un miroir qu'il n'avait pas remarqué au premier abord. Le japonais soutint le regard de son reflet puis se détendit, les yeux au sol.

- Inutile de s'énerver, il n'y a r…

Il s'interrompit, stupéfait de voir une tête ressortir de la flaque d'eau qui mouillait la semelle de ses chaussures.

- Adieu, exorciste.

* * *

Oui, je sais, je suis une sadique. Cela dit, l'algarade entre les Akumas et Kanda me fait bien triper rien qu'à imaginer… XD

Prochain chapitre : Tiens, je dis rien... XD


	14. L'union fait la force

Cadeau ! Le chapitre suivant plus tôt que prévu ! XD

_**: Journal des Reviewers : **_

**Petite Saki** : Aaaah ! Je pensais que tu me boudais ! XD Alors, c'était bien, tu t'es bien amusée ? Contente de te revoir à bord ! Kiss et merci !

**Yoruichi** : Tu vas me haïr pour la fin de ce chapitre alors… XD Kiss et merci !

**Ambre 15** : Comment elle fait ? Elle est in love, c'est tout ! Mdr ! C'est vrai qu'il est parfois assez baka notre Kanda. Kiss et merci !

**Chou-Gum** : En effet, ça faisait longtemps. XD En effet, Yû reste fidèle à lui-même, mdr ! Tu vas trembler… Kiss et merci !

Ce chapitre fera plaisir comme il va vous surprendre…

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : L'union fait la force**_

Allen referma lentement la porte de la chambre de Road et s'y adossa. Il sentait des perles de sueur glisser de son front jusqu'à ses joues et sa respiration commençait à devenir difficile. Il devait se hâter de trouver Hyacinthe pour repartir et se jeter à corps perdu dans cette histoire d'ouverture des Limbes. Une âme innocente avait déjà été sacrifiée, c'était trop pour lui. Road avait raison sur tous les points. Il était trop gentil, mais surtout, il avait besoin d'agir sans relâche. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il arborait cet uniforme et que Dieu l'avait doté d'une telle main gauche.

Un coup d'œil à droite, un autre à gauche et l'exorciste remercia la providence de ne pas avoir mis des Akumas dans ce couloir.

- Pas de temps à perdre, allez, s'encouragea-t-il en s'avançant dans l'ombre du corridor désert.

Le jeune homme erra au hasard des intersections et des couloirs et quelque part, il s'en moquait un peu. Cela lui permettait de récupérer un peu. Redevenue humaine, sa main gauche n'était pas très belle à voir. La vision mirifiquement cauchemardesque de Komui armé de ses perceuses, visseuses, forets, perçoirs, maillets et autre joyeusetés de son équipement du parfait petit mécano tout en chantonnant « J'ai bien mis mon 'tit masque, j'ai bien mis mon 'tit casque, j'ai bien mon 'tit couteau pour enlever les 'tits morceaux » lui rappela qu'il avait failli à la promesse de ne jamais se faire blesser.

¤¤¤

- Atchoua ! Atchoum !

- Un rhume, Grand Intendant ?

- Non, Reever. Deux éternuements. On me critique.

- Je me demande bien qui…

- C'est quoi, cette ironie ?

¤¤¤

Allen mit ses pensées de côté quand il se retrouva devant une porte. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que ses pas l'avaient guidé vers un cul-de-sac. Le jeune homme ne chercha pas plus loin et tourna la poignée. La porte s'entrebâilla dans un faible grincement et dévoila une pièce sombre. L'exorciste passa la tête et porta la main au mur dans l'espoir de trouver un interrupteur, sans succès. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte qu'une lumière jaillit de la pénombre.

- Whouaaa !

Le garçon avait pris peur à la vue inopinée d'une tête de lion empaillée accrochée juste à côté de lui. Une main sur son cœur emballé, Allen prit le temps de découvrir l'endroit dans lequel il venait de pénétrer. C'était un bureau avec des ressemblances à celui de Komui mais en plus luxueux. Et mieux rangé aussi. Surtout mieux rangé. Un feu crépitait dans une immense cheminée blanche richement sculptée derrière le bureau. Il était étrange de voir que malgré la hauteur des flammes, seule une moitié de la pièce était éclairée. Des tapis dont une peau d'ours blanc recouvraient le plancher parqueté pour s'étaler jusqu'aux pieds d'immenses étagères qui abritaient des livres ou des objets de décoration. Une gambe côtoyait une girandole aux pendeloques cristallines qui renvoyaient des paillettes dorées dans sa réfraction et deux estramaçons s'entrecroisaient dans un duel figé à côté de poignards ethniques qui provenaient probablement d'Afrique. Curieux de voir des instruments et de tels objets près d'armes.

Armes qui n'étaient peut-être pas étrangères à l'état des nombreux animaux exotiques qui somnolaient sur leur socle. Une tête de buffle et une autre de steinbock semblaient surveiller de leurs yeux vides un ara et un gypaète qui prenaient leur envol depuis le bureau tandis qu'un uromastix longiligne guettait dans le vide, le cou tendu, les cadres de verre qui renfermaient des papillons aux couleurs iridescentes. Des papillons ?

- Jolie collection, n'est-ce pas ?

L'attention d'Allen se reporta aussitôt vers cette voix qui venait du fauteuil tourné vers la cheminée. Celui-ci pivota et montra Tiky qui souriait à l'exorciste avec tranquillité.

- Ces spécimens sont assez beaux et fascinants à contempler, mais j'avoue que ma dernière pièce l'est encore plus…

Un jet de flammes s'éleva tout à coup dans l'âtre et la seconde moitié de la pièce s'éclaira enfin. Le cœur d'Allen se mit en suspend.

- Je l'ai trouvée, virevoltant avec magnificence et gracilité tel un papillon, énonça Tiky avec un sourire presque rêveur en se tournant vers la « pièce » en question.

Sur la droite, au fond de la salle, au milieu d'une multitude de cadres transparents qui contenaient des papillons et autres lépidoptères, une immense croix se dressait, sur laquelle Lenalee était attachée. Ses vêtements étaient poussiéreux, du sang maculait son front et les cordages qui la retenaient aux poignets lui sciaient la peau de rayures rouges presque sanguinolentes.

- LENALEE !!! hurla Allen, livide.

- De quel spécimen peut-il s'agir ? Hum… Un Limentis Camilla ? Ou une forme plus noble d'un Urania Leilus ? Dans tous les cas, je dois m'assurer qu'il ne s'envolera pas. Taunt ?

Sous les yeux vides d'Allen, l'Akuma hérisson fit son entrée et dans un rire jubilatoire, il envoya un pique de fer dans chacune des jambes de Lenalee qui se cambra de douleur dans un cri à faire éclater le verre. Alors… C'était elle ? Le papillon noir et blanc crucifié de son rêve et dont la vision de son sang lui était si insoutenable ? Il avait rêvé ce moment ?

- LENALEE ! Espèce de… !!!

Le jeune homme ne chercha même pas à savoir quelle était la chose dont il devait s'occuper en premier et se rua droit sur le crucifix sous les assauts de l'Akuma et du rire froid de Tiky.

Perdue quelque part dans le méandre de la semi conscience, Lenalee entrouvrit les yeux. Le brouillard qui apparut devant elle se mêla avec le rideau d'un liquide chaud qui filait paisiblement depuis le haut de son visage. Une silhouette familière caractérisée par une chevelure de neige ressortait dans ce brouillon confus. Allen… ? Cette situation… C'était comme dans ses rêves… Le sang devant ses yeux, la douleur… Heureusement, ce n'était pas lui qui saignait… Elle s'était trompée…

- Dieu merci… pensa la jeune fille qui perdit de nouveau connaissance.

Avec son bras endommagé et le reste de ses blessures internes, les transformations de son arme anti-Akuma ne se faisaient pas sans mal, et c'était le cadet des soucis d'Allen. La seule vision de son amie ainsi épinglée et ensanglantée constituait en lui une force et une rage infrangibles. Ignorant la douleur qui fustigeait son avant-bras jusqu'à la pointe de ses ongles, il n'avait transformé son bras qu'au niveau 1 de sa mutation avec une seule idée fixe : tuer cet Akuma dans la seconde et secourir Lenalee au plus vite.

- Ah ! Je serai bien resté, mais on m'appelle pour une cérémonie d'ouverture, annonça Tiky en rangeant une montre à chaînette dans son gousset. A plus tard.

Et comme il en avait la faculté, l'homme à la peau grisâtre traversa le mur pour disparaître dans un autre recoin de la maison. Avec ce « problème » en moins, Allen put redoubler d'effort et enchaîna coups sur coups. Taunt se mit à tourner sur lui-même comme une toupie pour utiliser sa force de rotation et envoyer une explosion de piques dans toute la pièce. Une main en travers de la croix de Lenalee, Allen fit bouclier et en profita pour la libérer de ses épingles affilées.

- Tu ne la toucheras pas une nouvelle fois.

Et sur ces mots, il puisa dans ses ultimes ressources pour bondir et frapper de toute sa violence le démon qui traversa le mur pour s'encastrer dans celui de la pièce juxtaposée. Du fait de sa faiblesse, Allen n'avait pas réussi à le détruire mais la puissance de frappe avait été au moins suffisante pour le mettre K.O pour un temps.

Resté un genou à terre, un poing sur le sol pour ne pas s'écrouler par l'exténuation et le souffle court, le jeune homme se releva non sans chanceler et se tourna vers la crucifiée.

- Lenalee… !

Fragilisées par toute l'agitation, les cordes qui maintenaient la jeune fille à son tau ne tinrent plus et la libérèrent. Allen n'eut qu'à tendre les bras pour rattraper contre lui Lenalee qui tomba aussi légèrement qu'un oiseau aux ailes brisées. L'exorciste s'empressa de l'allonger au sol, craignant des lésions internes. Elle était si pâle, depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cet état ?

- Ca va aller, Lenalee. C'est terminé… lui murmura-t-il en débarrassant le sang à demi coagulé sur le front de son amie. Je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux. Lenalee.

Le visage de la jeune fille le coupa. Quel était ce sourire discret qui courbait ses lèvres ? Les yeux d'Allen plissèrent sous le poids de la tristesse. Etait-ce pour lui ? Elle ne réagissait pas. Lui aurait-elle donc accordé son dernier sourire ?

- Lenalee… souffla-t-il, les dents serrées et les yeux brûlants.

Un bras autour de ses épaules, il ramena Lenalee contre lui. La tête de l'adolescente dans le creux de son cou, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ces tremblements qui agitaient son corps. Et ce n'était pas les blessures dues à Road.

- Pardonne-moi. Je ne suis pas arrivé quand il fallait… Pardon…

Il crut sentir quelque chose le frôler. Son imagination sans doute, bien qu'il ne fût pas en grande condition pour penser à quoi que ce soit. Ce ne fut qu'au toucher d'une peau près de ses cheveux qu'il ouvrit les yeux de stupéfaction.

- A… llen…

Sans oser remuer ne serait-ce qu'un cil, le jeune homme laissa la main tremblante de Lenalee se poser contre sa joue et essuyer avec délicatesse la trace translucide et salée qui l'humidifiait. Il n'avait pas bougé, mais il percevait à nouveau le souffle de Lenalee sur son épaule et la chaleur de son sourire.

- C'est trop tôt pour me pleurer… J'ai encore beaucoup à faire ici… chuchota-t-elle, la joue contre sa clavicule.

Elle cligna des yeux quand il la serra un peu plus contre son cœur.

- Allen.. ?

- Juste… Laisse-moi rester un peu ainsi… s'il te plait.

Sa voix était cassée et chevrotante. La jeune fille accepta sa requête et ne souffla mot afin de mieux profiter de la douceur de cet être qui comptait tant pour elle. Dieu qu'elle était heureuse et soulagée de ne pas l'avoir perdu. Elle s'était fait le serment de le protéger et elle se refusait à le trahir. Et puis, il y avait encore des choses en son cœur qui n'attendaient qu'à être descellées du silence pour s'exprimer enfin.

Quand ils se séparèrent, les deux adolescents se sourirent en dépit de leurs souffrances. Leur soulagement était tel qu'il outrepassait le reste. Allen se redressa et aida Lenalee à se relever pour la prendre sur son dos.

- J'ai appris de Road que Hyacinthe était ici. Allons vite la trouver pour qu'elle s'occupe de nous.

En entendant cela, la jeune fille secoua la tête.

- C… Ca ira pour moi, affirma-t-elle, la tête un peu basse. A part mes jambes, je…

- Comment ça ? Tu es aussi blessée à la tête ! s'offusqua Allen en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Non, son pouvoir est formidable et c'est une bénédiction de l'avoir avec nous. On va…

- Allen.

Il se tut et tourna un peu la tête vers Lenalee dont il n'arrivait plus à distinguer les yeux sous sa frange.

- Hyacinthe… va probablement mourir.

- Quoi ?!

« - _Lenalee. Je refuse d'aimer Allen pour trois raisons. D'abord parce qu'il est de bien des façons un frère pour moi. Ensuite, parce que jamais je ne pourrai te détrôner de son esprit…._

_Le cœur de Lenalee fit un bond dans sa poitrine à ces mots._

_- Mais surtout… je ne veux pas m'attacher à lui parce que mon Innocence me tue à petit feu._

_Les yeux de la chinoise s'agrandirent de stupéfaction. _

_- Guérir les blessures, aspirer le poison… Tout cela ne se fait pas sans conséquence sur mon organisme. Allen est aussi symbiotique, tu dois comprendre ce que je veux dire._

_Elle redressa la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague de ses souvenirs._

_- Au couvent, j'ai servi d'infirmière pour les petites blessures, ce qui, conjugué à mes cinq années de résidence là-bas a enclenché le processus. Selon Hevlaska, le fait de m'être déjà attaquée à du sang d'Akuma quand mon frère a été blessé était trop violent pour une première utilisation d'Innocence. Et plus je l'utilise, plus mon corps s'affaiblit. Je te laisse deviner la suite…_

_Lenalee en resta muette. L'Innocence de Hyacinthe la tuait lentement à chacun de ses emplois. Et la seule issue à ce processus serait la plus funeste de toutes. Un coup de révolte l'emporta._

_- Tu dois arrêter de faire ça ! Une Innocence ne doit pas tuer son compa… !_

_- Certainement pas. Je dois aller jusqu'au bout, pour ma mère et mon frère aîné. J'ai peur de mourir, oui, mais si je le fais en sauvant une vie, ça me va. Et puis vous aussi, les autres exorcistes, vous risquez vos vies. Pourquoi t'en faire plus pour moi ?_

_Lenalee ne la comprenait pas et son cœur lui faisait mal, bien qu'elle eût raison sur toute la ligne. C'était tellement triste. Alors que son regard était tombé à hauteur de ses pieds, elle vit Hyacinthe lui prendre les mains et lui sourire paisiblement._

_- Ne dis rien à Allen, d'accord ? Je veux le voir sourire jusqu'au bout. Tu le protègeras bien aussi, hein ?_ »

Le garçon ne bougeait plus. Tout s'éclairait dans sa tête. Ses malaises, son regard qui se voilait de temps à autre… Et elle gardait le sourire et la pêche malgré tout ? Il regretta encore plus ses blessures.

- Allen, si Hyacinthe est bien ton amie, tu ne pourras pas lui refuser ses soins. Surtout pas toi… murmura Lenalee qui avait senti sa détresse.

Quel ami accepterait de participer à l'état valétudinaire de son amie ? Cette situation était vraiment ignoble.

Tout à coup, les deux exorcistes firent un bond de peur quand la porte à côté de laquelle ils passaient se gondola avec violence. Allen serra les dents, nerveux. Si c'était un Akuma, la condition dans laquelle il se trouvait ne l'aiderait pas. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Lenalee qui deviendrait une proie facile comme il ne serait pas non plus à l'aise pour bouger.

Pour parer à toute attaque, le jeune homme resta tout de même sur ses gardes et attendit. La porte était encore secouée depuis l'intérieur et la poignée tournait et se retournait dans tous les sens. Enfin, une voix s'éleva de l'autre côté.

- Maudite porte ! Je vais te me la… !

- Hyacinthe ?

Allen s'avança et tira la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit le plus simplement du monde. Encore essoufflée par toute l'énergie qu'elle avait mise dans la tentative d'ouverture, la jeune fille aux yeux noisette cligna des yeux.

Silence.

- Il fallait que je pousse la porte, pas la tirer ?

- On dirait.

Hyacinthe maudit rapidement cette porte sur laquelle elle s'était évertuée pour rien et se précipita vite vers ses amis, catastrophée par l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Et ils arrivaient à tenir encore debout ?!

- Vous êtes vivants ! Dieu merci… Je vais vite m'occuper de tout ça et je pars à la rech…

Elle remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'elle croisa les regards éteints de ses compagnons. Lenalee avait détourné la tête, l'expression un peu honteuse, et Allen la dévisageait avec cette désolation qui l'insupportait.

- Merci la confiance pour garder un secret… maugréa la française en faisant la moue.

- Hyacinthe…

- On n'a pas le temps ! coupa-t-elle avec impatience. Yû est parti alors qu'il a des blessures graves et j'ai dû laisser Lavi ailleurs, sans parler du Comte Millénaire qui fait peut-être déjà des siennes ! Vous quatre êtes les seuls ici à pouvoir le vaincre, alors je refuse de mourir en regrettant de ne pas avoir tout fait pour l'arrêter !

Allen baissa un moment les yeux. Elle avait raison. Si c'était lui qui était à l'agonie, il ferait tout pour mettre le Comte à terre, quitte à y laisser sa vie. C'était Hyacinthe qui avait la vraie âme d'un exorciste à cet instant.

Le garçon déposa Lenalee par terre et regarda Hyacinthe droit dans les yeux.

- Soigne-nous, s'il te plait.

Lenalee le regarda. Ses poings étaient étroitement serrés. La douleur de savoir qu'elle souffrirait ne pouvait être ignorée, pas vrai ?

- Pour la promesse que tu m'as demandé de faire, je te le demande aussi.

Leur amie sourit avec reconnaissance et activa son Innocence. Elle s'occupa bien vite de guérir les jambes de Lenalee qui avaient été sévèrement touchées au tibia ainsi que de sa blessure à la tête.

- Et voilà ! acheva-t-elle en rendant sa main gauche soignée à Allen. Avec ça, tu… ?

Il l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Les joues un peu roses, Hyacinthe se tut et regarda son compagnon lui sourire vraiment.

- Merci, Hyacinthe. Occupe-toi bien de Kanda.

Elle était vraiment touchée par la confiance qu'ils lui accordaient. Mieux encore, Allen n'avait pas délaissé son habituel sourire chaleureux et réconfortant pour une mine apitoyée qui lui aurait été encore plus difficile que le ressentiment de son frère Guillaume. Du plus profond de son cœur, Hyacinthe le remercia de lui avoir donné en quelques jours ce dont elle avait manqué en cinq ans.

_- Leave it to me_ ! accepta-t-elle avec un petit salut militaire énergique. Et restez prudents surtout !

Les deux autres exorcistes opinèrent du chef puis repartirent dans une autre direction. Hyacinthe les regarda partir sans réellement les voir, sa vue était devenue complètement floue. Elle prit un instant appui contre le mur et se massa les sinus. Elle avait chaud aussi. Finirait-elle cette mission ?

- De toute façon, je passerai un jour où l'autre par là…

Quand ses idées furent un peu plus claires, l'adolescente rassembla tout son courage et sa détermination. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher ! On avait encore besoin d'elle ! Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et essayer de repérer une odeur de sang.

- Allez Hyacinthe ! Yû est en danger…

Son odorat remonta aussi loin qu'il le put en dépit de l'était physique chancelant de la jeune fille et cette dernière parvint à capter une odeur âpre et ferreuse. Un autre effluve se mélangeait à la première. Qu'était-ce ? Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà humé quelque part.

- Par là.

Hyacinthe rouvrit les paupières et s'enfonça dans le couloir faiblement éclairé, davantage guidée par la fragrance âcre et piquante qui s'insinuait dans ses narines. Ses pas la conduisirent sur le pas d'une nouvelle porte qu'elle aurait juré ne pas avoir vue auparavant.

L'adolescente tourna la poignée et mit un pied à l'intérieur d'une salle baignée d'une lumière bleutée pâle. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement vers le sol où le corps d'un jeune homme à chevelure aussi sombre que son uniforme reposait.

- Y… Yû ?!

* * *

Pas trop déçus pour Hyacinthe ? C'est vrai que je suis cruelle avec mes persos, c'est viscéral chez moi XD

Pour les fans d'Allen et Lenalee, j'espère que ce petit passage ne vous aura pas déplu. Il y aura mieux au prochain chapitre.

Car oui, lors de l'introduction, j'ai dit qu'il y aurait 14 chapitres mais au final, il y en a 15. Elle est pas belle, la vie ?

Kiss et à tous et bon courage à ceux et celles qui comme moi, sont en plein examens !


	15. Histoire d'exorcistes

Enfin la fin ! Aaaaaah… J'aimais bien cette histoire… Snif.

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Chou-gum** : Kanda, mourir ? Lui ? Mais noooooon ! XD Si tu aimes le Allen x Lena, tu seras servie ! Kiss et merci !

**RaAF** : Nyouuuh ! Mici beaucoup ! Kiss !

**Princesse d'argent** : Eh bé, 14 chaps d'un coup, faut le faire. La migraine n'a pas été trop violente ? XD Kiss et merci !

**Petite Saki** : Décidément, tout le monde s'inquiète de Kanda dans cette histoire… XD Vous l'adorez ou quoi ? Z'avez raison, il est trop, ce mec ! Mici j'espère que tes exams se passeront bien ! Kiss !

**Setsuna** : Sadique, moi ? Oui, c'est l'étiquette qu'on me colle volontiers ! XD Alors ? Morts ? Pas morts ? Réponse de suite ! Kiss et merci !

Beuh… Je HAIS les fins. T.T Je déteste écrire les chapitres de fin, ce sont les plus chiants (je dis ça à chaque fois, lol). Enfin bon. En espérant que cette fin ne vous dégoûte pas de la fic… Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 : Histoire d'exorcistes**_

- Y… Yû !

Hyacinthe fut soudainement prise d'un vertige et une quinte de toux lui brûla la gorge. Quel était cet air méphitique qui imprégnait l'atmosphère ?

La jeune fille s'agenouilla auprès de Kanda dont le teint était dangereusement blanc, une main autour de son nez et de sa bouche. Elle était vraiment affaiblie si les vapeurs de ce gaz toxique l'affectaient. Elle redressa un peu le jeune homme et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, la gorge irritée.

- Je connais ce poison… C'est…

Sa phrase resta en suspend quand un étrange bruit semblable à un gargouillement remonta à ses oreilles. Hyacinthe baissa les yeux et découvrit une tache argentée qui s'agrandissait au niveau de la blessure à l'épaule de l'exorciste.

- L'Akuma de la dernière fois !

La tache grandit, un flot de liquide gris jaillit de la blessure et assaillit Hyacinthe qui en tomba à la renverse. Fluid reprit sa forme de femme, les mains étroitement serrées autour de la gorge de l'adolescente.

- Je sais que mon mercure ne peut pas t'empoisonner, mais je peux trouver un autre moyen…

L'Akuma commença à solidifier peu à peu ses mains car, malgré sa forme liquide, le mercure restait un métal. Hyacinthe grimaça, la gorge fermement compressée. Ainsi, ce monstre était fait de mercure. Elle aurait pu le tuer en l'aspirant, mais elle n'en avait pas la possibilité. La vision de Kanda toujours inconscient à ses côtés lui rappela qu'elle avait peu de temps. Tout en essayant de résister, elle tendit fébrilement la main et ses doigts se refermèrent à tatillons autour de Mugen que le japonais n'avait pas lâché comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Tiens !

D'un geste ample, Hyacinthe trancha le corps aqueux qui l'étranglait. La diversion fonctionna et Fluid relâcha aussitôt son étreinte en poussant un cri de surprise strident. Maintenant !

- Innocence activée ! Dissolution du Venin !

Une rosace ornée de lignes ourlées sur sa joue droite, l'exorciste se redressa et posa les lèvres sur la silhouette argentée. Le geste avait certes quelque chose de bancal et d'étrange, mais c'était là la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire contre cet Akuma fait de poison.

- Raaah ! Tu me payeras ça, exorciste !! vociféra la démon avec douleur en se liquéfiant pour s'enfuir sous le pas de la porte.

La respiration saccadée, Hyacinthe se laissa tomber en arrière. Il s'en était fallu de peu. La substance de cet Akuma était comme une liane de ronces qu'elle avait avalée. Son corps semblait supporter de moins en moins sa faculté de guérison et de désintoxication. La tête lourde et les bras flageolants, elle se redressa. Un petit bruit métallique qui heurtait le sol l'interpella. C'était sa grande croix fleurdelisée qui avait glissée de son cou sous la violence du choc. L'adolescente la ramassa puis regarda Kanda.

- Idiot. Craquichou, mais idiot.

Elle lui passa la croix autour du cou. Que faire ? Elle ne pouvait que désempoisonner dans un court délai après absorption. Et l'état d'hydrargyrisme de Kanda était trop avancé pour espérer pouvoir faire quelque chose. Hyacinthe baissa les yeux sur Kanda et passa lentement sa main sur la frange stricte noire du jeune homme. Elle devait le sauver. Même si elle savait ce que ça sous-entendait.

Un triste sourire s'installa sur son visage blanc comme la cire.

- Heureusement que tu n'es pas conscient, sinon, tu aurais fait une drôle de tête. Merci d'avoir voulu m'aider tout à l'heure.

Elle ferma les yeux et une nouvelle rosace jamais vue auparavant se traça sur toute sa joue jusqu'au bas de son cou. Des cercles ovales et autres courbes s'entremêlaient avec élégance, tavelés de points ici et là tel un masque fin.

- Ultime ouverture d'Innocence. Le Baiser Divin.

Une main sous la nuque de Kanda, la jeune fille se pencha vers lui et apposa ses lèvres sur celles froides du jeune homme tout en priant pour que cela marche. Une lueur jade illumina doucement les plaies de l'exorciste et fit disparaître les étoiles noires avant de reconstruire une à une les cellules détruites par l'attaque. Ce ne fût qu'au moment où elle perçut un battement de cœur sous son autre main posée sur le sternum du garçon que Hyacinthe comprit qu'elle avait réussi. Elle se redressa, les forces amenuisées mais heureuse.

- Au final… j'ai vraiment pu t'emb…

Le noir s'abattit devant ses yeux et sa tête retomba lentement contre le poitrail de Kanda.

¤¤¤

- Tu es sûr qu'il se laissera faire après tout ce qu'elle… ?

- Kanda est fier, buté, solitaire et tout ce que tu veux, mais là, il n'aura pas le choix s'il veut poursuivre.

Ignorant ce qu'il pouvait se passer du côté de leurs deux autres équipiers, Allen et Lenalee poursuivaient leur exploration à la recherche du Comte Millénaire et de la famille Noah.

Encore impressionné par la puissance du pouvoir de Hyacinthe, le garçon regarda ses mains et ses bras. C'était tout bonnement époustouflant. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils avaient eu de la chance de tomber sur elle, ils devraient donc se montrer prudents car ils ignoraient quand ils pourraient la retrouver.

- J'espère qu'on va… Humph ?

La phrase de la jeune chinoise mourut dans la paume d'Allen qui venait d'entourer sa bouche. L'index devant ses lèvres, le jeune homme lui fit signe de faire silence et tous deux tendirent l'oreille. Un cliquetis de fer résonnait non loin d'ici.

- Foutu exorciste… Aïeaïeaïe… J'ai les piques tous cornus maintenant…

Assez amoché suite à la haine dévastatrice de l'exorciste à la cicatrice, Taunt flottait dans les airs de façon peu droite comme s'il eût été saoul. Bien qu'il eût une folle envie de le terminer, Allen se retint et décida de le suivre pour qu'il les mène au Comte. Quand l'Akuma disparut au détour d'un couloir, les deux exorcistes hochèrent la tête et lui emboîtèrent le pas à distance.

Etrangement, les couloirs qu'ils traversaient à présent n'étaient plus pourvus de portes mais demeureraient de simples allées murées de pierre qu'il fallait longer pour continuer d'avancer. Et ce n'était pas au moins le sixième escalier qu'ils descendaient ? Une nouvelle fois, Taunt quitta leur champ de vision dans un escalier en colimaçon.

- Là, de la lumière… prévint Lenalee en pointant le doigt devant elle.

En effet, au détour de la dernière volée de marches, une faible lumière se répercutait sur les murs de pierres. Tous deux approchèrent à pas de velours et la vision qu'ils eurent les saisit.

Ils venaient de pénétrer dans une immense crypte souterraine circulaire. L'escalier qu'ils venaient de descendre donnait sur une corniche entourée d'un balcon qui faisait le tour de l'endroit. La crypte s'enfonçait d'une bonne trentaine de mètres au moins, le plafond éclairé par un large hublot circulaire qui laissait passer la lumière extérieure. Ils devaient être juste sous le cimetière.

- Mon dieu… murmura Allen avec effroi.

Ses yeux bleu acier n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de l'énorme chose qui reposait tout en bas. Un squelette mécanique semblable aux hideuses créations du Comte Millénaires se dressait, aussi haut que les façades du manoir. Seuls les reflets d'argent de la lune au dehors découpait les os de fer sombre de la chose et faisaient ressortir son aspect sépulcral. Etait-ce donc ça, l'arme ultime du Comte pour détruire le monde ?

En contrebas, les voix de la famille Noah remontèrent jusqu'aux oreilles des deux exorcistes par bribes confuses.

- Road, va placer l'Innocence, quémanda le Comte de sa voix doucereuse.

Allen et Lenalee sursautèrent quand la voix de Road, perchée sur la tête du squelette, retentit soudainement si près d'eux.

- Ouiii ! Et une Innocence conductrice, une ! chantonna la fillette.

Elle sortit de sa poche l'alliance d'or d'Abigail et vint l'insérer dans une petite encoche située sur le front du robot. Une faible lueur blanche brilla puis plus rien.

- C'est bon ! C'est quand tu veux, prince ! annonça Road en bondissant de la machine, aidée par Léro pour redescendre sans mal.

De leur côté, Allen et Lenalee se regardèrent, interloqués.

- Une « Innocence conductrice » ? répéta la jeune fille.

- Je ne comprends pas non plus, mais ça ne me plait pas du tout…

Lorsque Road atterrit en bas, le Comte Millénaire récupéra son parapluie et se tourna vers la dernière création. Enfin, il avait trouvé le moyen ultime pour permettre la concrétisation de ses noirs desseins. Le gong sonore d'une horloge retentit dans toute la crypte et le large hublot rond du plafond coulissa dans un bruit de pierres frottées pour laisser place à une ouverture sur le dehors. La nuit était noire ce soir. Un épais faisceau de lumière pâle éclaira les ténèbres de la crypte.

- C'est l'heure ! Venez à moi, anges sans ailes refusés de Dieu et du Diable ! proclama le Comte Millénaire en brandissant son parapluie à la verticale.

Puis d'un coup sec, il claqua le pied de l'objet contre le sol et une puissante secousse ébranla tout le caveau. Un souffle vigoureux de vent s'engouffra dans les lieux et glaça l'atmosphère, accompagné par le grondement d'un tonnerre qui s'annonçait sous un amoncellement de nuages épais et noirs qui apparut par l'ouverture. Un mini cyclone obscur comme les ténèbres se leva et se mit à tourbillonner, augmentant la violence du vent.

Peu protégés de là où ils étaient, Allen et Lenalee se prenaient de fortes bourrasques. L'une d'elles eut même raison de la jeune fille qui commença à être emportée.

- Lenalee ! appela Allen en tendant le bras, l'autre transformé fermement accroché autour de la rambarde de fer forgé.

Il attrapa juste à temps le poignet de son amie et la ramena contre lui pour éviter un autre envol intempestif.

La masse de nuages tourbillonnante finit par s'ouvrir. Un éclair lumineux fendit le ciel et vint frapper le sommet de la tête du squelette. Puis, à l'ébahissement des deux jeunes gens secoués par la tempête, des traînées de vapeurs blanchâtres s'échappèrent du tourbillon de cumulus pour s'infiltrer dans le corps mécanique juste en dessous.

Allen manqua de s'étrangler. Son œil gauche rouge sang lui révélait que les filaments vaporeux étaient en réalité des âmes d'enfants. Les spectres infantiles étaient impitoyablement aspirés dans le corps de l'Akuma, hurlant et gémissant toute leur douleur de leurs voix criardes.

- Lenalee ! Le Comte se sert des âmes contenues dans les Limbes pour nourrir ce monstre ! Il faut arrêter ça ! s'horrifia-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? cria la jeune fille à cause du mugissement du vent et de sa voix étouffée contre le vêtement d'Allen.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais je dois faire quelque chose ! Il se sert d'enfants !!

Lenalee tourna un peu la tête vers la tempête qui propulsait les âmes dans leur nouveau réceptacle puis vers le jeune homme qui la tenait. Il était décidé. Mais ce qu'il voulait affronter dépassait amplement tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà combattu jusqu'ici ! Et elle le connaissait. Il foncerait dans le tas avant de se demander si cela était risqué pour sa vie ou pas. Il était si tête brûlée…

- Tu as tes Dark Boots pour te mouvoir sur les airs, comme ça si…

- Allen…

Il baissa les yeux vers elle. Il vit en gros plan les longs cils noirs de Lenalee alors qu'elle avait redressé la tête et au battement de paupières suivant, sa bouche avait été capturée par la sienne. Pris au dépourvu par ce geste, Allen cligna des yeux de surprise.

- Lenalee…

Incapable de lâcher la jeune fille à cause de la tempête, il ne put que chercher ce qu'elle voulait lui dire par ce baiser et il comprit. Touché par les sentiments que Lenalee nourrissait à son égard, le jeune homme s'accorda à oublier pour quelques courtes secondes le chaos autour de lui et ferma à son tour les yeux tout en resserrant un peu l'étreinte de son bras autour d'elle. Lui non plus ne voulait pas la perdre.

Ils se séparèrent et entremêlèrent leurs regards.

- Reviens, pria-t-elle. Promets-moi de revenir.

- Je reviendrai, jura-t-il avec son éternel sourire.

Lenalee lui sourit une dernière fois et, les Dark Boots transformées à leur niveau supérieur, l'adolescente se libéra de ses bras et partit pour faire le tour du balcon circulaire. Allen la regarda s'éloigner puis fit volte-face. Il se fit accueillir par un bouquet de piquants hérissés doté d'une paire d'yeux mauvais.

- Hello, exorciste…

Un sourire prédateur ourla les lèvres du garçon.

- Ça tombe bien, j'ai une chose à finir…

¤¤¤

Son esprit réintégrait petit à petit sa tête. Tout s'était passé si vite. C'était encore confus dans ses souvenirs. Il ne revoyait qu'une pièce baignée de lumière pâle, un reflet d'argent sous ses pieds et une sensation de brûlure glacée qui avait remonté tous les embranchements de ses veines.

Sa poitrine était oppressée. Quelque chose chatouillait son nez aussi. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit lentement les paupières. Bien vite, le brouillard confus devant ses yeux devint plus net pour devenir une masse de cheveux éparpillés juste sous son nez.

- Hé ? s'exclama soudainement Kanda en se redressant. Kitsune ? Qu'est-ce… !

Le corps de la jeune fille roula de son poitrail jusqu'à ses jambes. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se remit correctement sur son séant et tendit la main vers Hyacinthe pour toucher son front. Elle était glacée. Mais un autre détail le frappa.

- Ma main… ?

Kanda baissa les yeux sur lui-même. Plus de sang, plus de douleur, plus de marques de combat et autres éraflures. Il était guéri de la tête aux pieds. Et ce liquide qui l'avait asphyxié ? Son regard anthracite tomba sur ses jambes.

- C'est toi…

- Oui…

Ce n'était qu'un demi souffle dévoisé. Les paupières légèrement creusées de Hyacinthe s'entrouvrirent entre les mèches de ses cheveux et un maigre sourire apparut.

- C… Ca va… ?

- Mieux que toi.

L'exorciste se releva en faisant attention d'allonger correctement la jeune fille par terre sur le dos. Un simple coup d'œil à son état suffit à lui montrer qu'elle souffrait de dyspnée. Il plissa les yeux avec dureté.

- Alors c'est ça, ton dernier niveau ? Ressusciter ? dit-il à voix basse.

- Non… Transmettre… de… mon souffle… vital… Ton empoisonnement…

- Tais-toi, trancha Kanda. Tu gaspilles ton pauvre reste de vie, idiote.

Il la regarda. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne ? Après toutes les horreurs qui lui avait dites ? Cette fille était non seulement insupportable, mais elle était vraiment idiote. Après avoir fanfaronné, fait la fière et fait la grande bouche, la voici gisante à lutter pour ne prendre qu'une simple bouffée d'oxygène. Il serra les poings.

- Et maintenant ?

Kanda releva un peu le menton et la regarda. Elle avait ouvert les yeux pour les mettre dans les siens.

- Va. Tu es opérationnel… Tu es… un exorciste… non.. ?

Après un court silence, le japonais se leva et prit un bras de Hyacinthe qu'il passa autour de ses épaules, à la grande surprise de cette dernière.

- Yû..?

- Tais-toi, j'ai dit. Tu es sourde ? Il y a peut-être encore des Akumas dans le coin et tu serais une proie facile.

Il se tut quelques secondes et ajouta :

- Mais ne te fais pas d'idées. Tu es toujours une horripilante kitsune.

Elle ne répondit pas. Hyacinthe avait accoté sa tête contre son épaule, les paupières closes et souriant avec faiblesse. Stupide fille. Comment pouvait-elle faire cela dans un moment pareil ? Kanda ne fut pas en mesure de dire si elle était encore consciente ou non, mais cela l'importait peu. Ils devaient sortir d'ici. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas trop de devoir jouer les infirmiers, il n'avait pas le choix.

L'exorciste quitta vite les lieux, Hyacinthe sous le bras et longea les couloirs déserts de la demeure. Quelques instants plus tard, il remarqua avec étonnement que les couloirs n'étaient plus dotés d'intersections ; ce n'étaient plus que des corridors rectilignes sans le moindre croisement. Bizarre. Enfin, des escaliers descendants s'offrirent aux deux exorcistes. Au bout du troisième, Kanda eut un doute. Il aurait juré n'avoir monté qu'un seul pourtant…

- Enfin, de la lumière… pensa-t-il à la vue d'un reflet de lueur pâle. Hu ? Du tonnerre ?

La tête de la jeune fille près de lui émergea difficilement.

- Laisse. Je vais être une charge… Et puis, il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire…

Il ne répondit pas et continuait de descendre les marches de pierre. Elle eut un petit rire.

- Quoi ? grogna le garçon, vexé.

- Rien. Juste… Je trouve que tu es étrange…

Il fronça les sourcils d'un air courroucé avec la petite veine battante qui allait avec. « Etrange » ? Eh oh. Il était toujours moins bizarre qu'elle !

- Je veux dire… Tu as cette façade de gel implacable mais au fond, tu peux te montrer bon avec les autres. Merci, Yû, termina-t-elle en lui souriant sincèrement.

Absorbés l'un par l'autre, ni Kanda ni Hyacinthe ne remarqua qu'ils avaient atteint la fin de la volée de marches.

Un éclair claqua. Un sifflement aigu fendit l'air. Un impact en plein dans sa poitrine.

- Ah ?

Un pique long comme une aiguille à tricoter venait de lui perforer la poitrine au niveau du cœur. Alors qu'il tombait à la renverse, Kanda entraperçut la chevelure blanche d'Allen au loin avec à ses côtés le démon aux aiguilles acérées qui s'évertuait à tenter de tuer le garçon. La dernière chose qu'il eut le temps de voir fut Allen qui se retournait en hurlant son nom.

- KANDA !

Il ouvrit les yeux. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas mal ? Pourtant, il voyait juste sous son nez la longue tige logée dans son manteau. Kanda se redressa et tira l'épingle.

- Mais.. ?!

Le pique lancé par inadvertance par Taunt avait eut la malchance pour ce dernier de se planter en plein dans l'aigue marine ronde de cette énorme croix d'argent aux branches fleurdelisées qui était attachée autour de son cou à ce moment. Cette croix !

Le jeune homme tourna aussitôt la tête. Hyacinthe était allongée au sol près de lui, les bras en croix, avec une longue aiguille qui transperçait son cœur. Une fine tracée sanguine au coin de sa bouche, ses yeux grands ouverts étaient restés figés dans cette expression de reconnaissance qu'elle lui accordait avant l'attaque.

- S… Sauvé par… d-deux fois… tu dois… me haïr, Y…

Elle s'était arrêtée comme une boîte à musique. Tout doucement et avec le dernier son qui s'interrompait. Il serra les dents sans savoir pourquoi. Puis, à peine dans un effleurement, la main survola la frange brune de la jeune fille dont les paupières s'étaient refermées lorsque Kanda avait retiré sa main. Dans un second geste, plus sûr, il ôta le poignard de son corps et lui remit la croix autour du cou.

- Je prône toujours le sacrifice pour une mission. Mais le tien ne sera pas vain.

Après un dernier regard, l'exorciste se releva et dégaina Mugen pour se précipiter à la vitesse du vent vers Allen et Taunt.

- Dégage de là, Pousse de soja ! Il est à moi ! cria-t-il en prenant son élan.

Sans même laisser le temps à son coéquipier de répliquer quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme à la queue de cheval avait activé son Innocence pour l'enfoncer impitoyablement dans la boule de fer qui explosa dans une détonation assourdissante. Encore resté en position d'attaque, Allen ne cacha pas sa stupéfaction.

- Kanda ? Tu vas bien ? Et Hyacinthe ?

Sa gorge se noua quand il le regarda se redresser pour se retourner lentement vers lui, le regard fixe et solennel. Ses yeux acier s'agrandirent.

- N-Non…

- Elle a fait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Le garçon fit lentement glisser ses iris derrière l'épaule de son camarade et entrevit au loin la silhouette inerte de Hyacinthe. Non. Ce n'était pas possible.

La nouvelle lui tomba dessus comme un marteau sur une enclume. Il baissa la tête, les poings tremblants. Une larme de rage roula le long de sa joue. Aucun son ne parvenait à franchir ses lèvres pincées. Kanda soupira puis s'avança pour doubler Allen, s'arrêta à sa hauteur et posa sa main sur son épaule pour la serrer.

- Reprends-toi. Ce n'est pas le moment de relâcher la vigilance et se faire tuer bêtement.

Il l'entendit étouffer un hoquet. Il fut surpris de sentir après sa main se refermer sur celle qui tenait son épaule. Il tremblait tout en serrant le revers de sa main. Espérait-il capturer une once de sa force pour ne pas faillir ?

- On va en finir très vite, jura-t-il sans relever la tête, la voix étrange. Content de te revoir parmi nous.

Sur ces paroles, il se redressa correctement, l'œil gauche embrasé d'une lueur incandescente.

¤¤¤

De son côté, Lenalee observait le triste spectacle de l'aspiration des âmes dans le corps de fer de l'Akuma dans l'espoir de trouver la faille. Comment eux les exorcistes, pauvres humains, pouvaient-ils empêcher ce phénomène ? Il fallait faire vite, d'autant plus qu'elle était alarmée par les ondes obscures qui se dégageaient de plus en plus fortement de la machine.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut le détruire.

- Comme si j'allais te laisser faire, exorciste ! rétorqua une voix féminine sombre.

La jeune fille fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'ombre argentée de Fluid qui se dressait devant elle. L'Akuma s'apprêta à fondre sur elle comme il l'avait fait précédemment à Allen et Kanda lorsque la silhouette disparut sous le coup d'une puissante masse pour n'en laisser qu'une fine vapeur brumeuse.

- Mercure. Métal liquide de densité 13,6, se solidifie à moins 39 degrés pour bouillir à 357 degrés Celsius ! résuma un jeune rouquin, son marteau frappé du sceau « Hi » encore fumant. Fait chaud par ici, non ?

- Lavi ! s'exclama Lenalee avec surprise et joie.

- Content de te revoir, mais éloignons-nous vite, conseilla sagement le garçon en lui prenant le bras. Les vapeurs sont toxiques.

Il baissa les yeux vers la machine infernale du Comte Millénaire et demanda à son amie de lui faire un rapide topo. Suite à cela, Lavi fronça les sourcils.

- C'est pas bon, ça. Il faut l'arrêter avant. Mais vu la taille de la bête, il faut s'y mettre à plusieurs. Allons retrouver les autres.

- Laisse-moi faire ! intervint l'adolescente. Deuxième ouverture d'Innocence !

Un petit tour sur elle-même et les bottes noires de la jeune fille évoluèrent. Elle empoigna la main de Lavi et bondit de la rambarde et gravit les marches invisibles de l'atmosphère pour se déplacer. Impressionné par le pouvoir de sa camarade, Lavi ne retint pas un sifflement d'admiration et une petite plaisanterie :

- C'est l'amour qui te donne des ailes ?

- Lavi…

- Attention, tu rosis.

Chez Allen et Kanda, il commençait à y avoir du monde. Alerté de la présence des intrus, le Comte avait dépêché nombreux de ses Akumas pour les empêcher de nuire. Les deux garçons se battaient comme des lions, l'aiguille du temps qui leur restait trottant dans leur esprit. Remonté à bloc, Allen se défit du dernier Akuma qui le gênait puis pointa le canon de son arme anti-Akuma sur le squelette.

- En joue…

- Jouer, ah oui ! Allen, on joue ?

- Ah ! Road !!

Armée de Léro, la cadette des Noah venait de faire son apparition et s'était tranquillement posée sur le bout du canon du jeune homme. Les yeux brillant d'une lueur des plus malsaines et perverses, Road ignora les menaces de l'exorciste et mit le parapluie en travers de ses épaules.

- Devinette ! annonça-t-elle avec espièglerie. Qu'est-ce qui est noir, qui va détruire le monde et qui, si on le détruit avec ou sans Innocence va désagréger chacune des âmes qu'elle aura engrangées ?

Les deux exorcistes qui l'écoutèrent n'osèrent plus bouger, frappés d'horreur.

- Quoi… ? articula difficilement Allen, pâle comme la mort.

Road se délectait de la vision de ce visage décomposé. Elle le connaissait vraiment bien, cet exorciste ! Son cœur sur la main provoquerait tôt ou tard l'arrêt du sien. C'était d'une évidence. En dépit des protestations de Léro qui s'insurgeait qu'il ne fallait pas autant parler devant ces exorcistes, la fillette éclata d'un rire froid et montra de la pointe du parapluie la tête du squelette qui commençait à émettre des bruits métalliques.

- « _Ni coupables ni innocents, avant même d'avoir atteint le soir »_. Parce qu'elles ne sont ni pures ni souillées, les âmes de ces enfants avaient besoin pour entrer d'un « connecteur » blanc qui contrebalance la matière noire de la structure. L'Innocence de cette écossaise était parfaite pour ça. En plus, elle rend complètement inutile le pouvoir salvateur de vos armes…

Allen paraissait se vider petit à petit de son fluide vital, abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait. Il ne bougeait plus, figé dans sa stupéfaction catastrophée. Road ne le lâcha pas pour autant et plia les genoux pour espérer capter le regard morne du garçon, un rictus éclairant son visage grisâtre.

- Devinette suivante. S'il s'acquittait de sa mission, combien de temps un exorciste aussi généreux que le grand Allen Walker pourra-t-il tenir avec le poids sur la conscience de toutes ces âmes exterminées dans les méandres du néant ?

- Tais-toi, sale gamine !

La voix de Lenalee claqua aussi violemment qu'un fouet et Road quitta à temps son perchoir pour éviter de justesse un coup de talon puissant qui fusa près de sa tête. La fillette ouvrit Léro pour redescendre et salua poliment les exorcistes tout en souhaitant d'aller crever. Les mondes céleste et infernal ne résisteraient pas la perte de ce monde neutre qu'était les Limbes et la famille gagnerait cette fois.

- Cette fille… maugréa Lenalee avec fureur. Allen ? Allen !

Il était aussi livide que lors de leur première rencontre avec Road et qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était humaine. Cette Noah savait là où il fallait appuyer pour que la sensibilité du garçon s'électrifie toute entière. Le jeune homme redressa la tête mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire le moindre mot, un tremblement de terre ébranla toute la crypte.

Les éclairs avaient cessé de zébrer le ciel mais l'amoncellement de nuages noirs était encore plus concentré qu'au départ. Un nouveau filament de vapeur entra dans le crâne du squelette de fer et celui-ci remua la tête. Le sol s'ébranlait avec violence, même le ciel semblait trembler. Le Ciel et les Enfers allaient-ils s'écrouler, maintenant que le pilier neutre perdait de sa force ?

- Merde… murmura Kanda avec gravité. Ca va être encore plus dur.

- Comment faire ? demanda Lenalee en se mordant la lèvre. Il est énorme.

- Les options sont restreintes, calcula Lavi qui analysait le squelette du regard. Il faut le pulvériser ou lui prendre son Innocence. Vu la difficulté de la seconde, j'opte pour la première solution.

Le silence du dernier exorciste les inquiéta. Les trois jeunes gens se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le cadet de l'équipe qui ressassait dans son esprit les mots de Road. Les âmes seraient perdues. Le petit frère de Hyacinthe était certainement prisonnier aussi et risquait le même sort. Ne pouvait-il rien faire, trouver une autre alternative pour obvier à une telle fin ?

Son mutisme ne plut pas au japonais de la bande.

- Pauvre imbécile ! tempêta Kanda d'un air menaçant. Il faut l'arrêter malgré le sacrifice ! Tu crois que Hyacinthe a fait fi de son état de santé déclinant et sacrifié sa vie pour te voir rester planté là ?

Les paroles de Kanda les clouèrent tous les trois.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Lavi, les yeux ouverts en grand.

- Hyacinthe est… ? commença Lenalee d'une voix brisée. Mon dieu…

Elle baissa la tête et chassa une larme de ses yeux du revers de la main. Lavi ne souffla mot, mais sa main tremblait autour de son maillet. Laissant les autres digérer la mauvaise nouvelle, Kanda plissa davantage les yeux.

- Elle a été plus exorciste que toi, sur ce coup-là !

- Je le sais, ça ! répliqua Allen qui serrait les dents de frustration. Mais je voudrais…

La main de Lavi sur son épaule vint le calmer un peu.

- Tu ne devrais pas trop t'en remettre à ton œil gauche, surtout dans ces moments-là, lui dit-il. Tu ne l'aurais pas que tu aurais déjà foncé dans le tas. Dis-toi que ces âmes jouiront plus de la félicité dans le néant que dans un Akuma. Ton rôle de sauveur passe d'abord par la destruction, Allen.

Une caresse sur sa joue et le sourire de Lenalee achevèrent de dissiper son impuissance.

- Pense à Hyacinthe. Tu sais comme elle que le chemin vers la victoire est souvent le même que celui de la souffrance. Je comprends ta volonté de vouloir éviter le pire, mais aujourd'hui, il faut s'en tenir à ce que le destin a voulu. J'ai foi en toi.

Ils avaient tous raison. Il devait mettre son cœur de côté pour cette fois-ci. Même les derniers mots de Hyacinthe pour lui lui revenaient en mémoire.

_« - Vous quatre êtes les seuls ici à pouvoir le vaincre, alors je refuse de mourir en regrettant de ne pas avoir tout fait pour l'arrêter ! »_

Après s'être juré de progresser encore et encore afin de devenir encore plus fort d'esprit, Allen hocha lentement la tête.

- Tous ensemble, les amis.

Les trois autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, parés.

- Oodzuchi Kodzuchi ! appela Lavi, le marteau grossissant.

- Innocence, activée ! invoqua Kanda en lissant sa lame de ses doigts.

- Invocation maximum ! pria Lenalee dont les bottes s'allongeaient sur ses jambes pour entourer ses cuisses.

Sa main agrandie, Allen regarda une dernière fois le monstre de fer. Que Dieu lui pardonne.

- Maintenant !! Croix sépulcrale !

- Gouka Kaijin ! Sceau de Feu !

- Kaichuu Ichigen ! Monde des Insectes, première invocation !

- Shittsui no Tougi, Tetsukase ! L'Habileté des Pas Tombants, Chaînes de Fer !

Dans un synchronisme parfait, une croix de lumière s'abattit sur l'Akuma tandis que le serpent de Feu de Lavi l'entourait de ses flammes dévorantes, les insectes de Kanda s'attaquaient à lui dévorer la matière noire et que Lenalee s'était élancée pour retomber de toute sa puissance sur le crâne de la machine. Pris de part en part par cette attaque conjuguée, le démon fut coincé et ne supporta pas la puissance qui l'écrasait. Celui-ci explosa et, restée la plus proche de lui, Lenalee fut éjectée violemment par le souffle de la déflagration.

- Lenalee !

Voyant son amie propulsée telle une poupée désarticulée, Allen ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et bondit dans le vide pour la rattraper. Une fois la chose faite et la jeune fille étroitement serrée contre lui, il fut bien embêté à réfléchir aux lois physiques portant sur la chute d'objets, la puissance de l'impact sur le sol et l'éventuelle possibilité d'éviter un drame.

- Allen ! Mais il ne pense jamais avant d'agir, ce gamin ? soupira Lavi en frappant le sceau du vent, « Kaze ».

Grâce à l'intervention rusée du maître des sceaux, un tapis de vent se forma sous leurs corps pour amortir la chute avant de les entourer d'une bulle protectrice qui repoussait les projectiles de l'explosion.

Son amie contre lui, Allen redressa la tête, un peu secoué et vit avec une horreur impuissante le Comte Millénaire et ses sbires disparaître.

- Nous n'en resterons pas là, Allen Walker ! prévint le vieux bonhomme en le saluant de son huit-reflets. La seconde destruction du monde s'opèrera tôt ou tard !

- A plus, Allen ! minauda Road avec un geste peu respectueux. La prochaine rencontre sera la dernière !

- Lavi ! Lève ce vent ! ordonna le jeune homme, torturé à l'idée de les laisser encore s'enfuir.

- On ne peut pas ! l'en empêcha Lenalee en le retenant par la manche. Le manoir va s'écrouler !

En effet, les murs tremblaient de toute leur hauteur et le plafond commençait à se désagréger. Allen préféra se dire que ce n'était que partie remise et opina du chef d'un air résolu. Ils avaient déjà évité le pire pour cette fois. Lavi et Kanda qui avait pris avec lui le corps de Hyacinthe les rejoignirent vite en bas et le rouquin posa son instrument au sol pour inviter les autres à attraper un bout du manche.

- Shin !

Les exorcistes furent projeté dans les airs à une allure à donner le tournis et s'échappèrent par l'ouverture du plafond qui avait permis l'ouverture des Limbes. Le changement de température entre le frais du sous-sol et l'air doux d'un début d'été revenu à l'air libre fut assez brutal, mais pas autant que l'atterrissage qui laissait encore à désirer et qui s'effectua de l'autre côté du cimetière, droit dans deux caveaux ouverts n'ayant jamais reçu de cercueil.

Eprouvé par le débarquement du fait qu'il tenait quelqu'un, Kanda pesta contre le manque de vigueur de son homologue au marteau. Il le savait et il venait de le démontrer, les élucubrations de Lavi finiraient par les mettre un pied dans la tombe…

Les quatre jeunes gens remontèrent à la surface et assistèrent au triste spectacle du manoir qui s'écroulait comme un château de cartes et dont les décombres s'évaporèrent dans les airs, emportées par un brouillard qui se dissipa à son tour.

- Encore une illusion, sûrement une de Road… murmura Allen avant de se retourner vers Kanda et Hyacinthe.

Elle s'était endormie avec une telle sérénité sur le visage. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur, quelque part. Au moins, elle n'avait pas souffert.

- Merci pour tout, Hyacinthe. Puisses-tu trouver la paix que tu cherchais si ardemment…

- On part devant, annonça Kanda qui tournait les talons.

Lavi tapota l'épaule d'Allen en signe de compassion et emboîta le pas de son camarade, l'expression quelque peu ternie. Restée à l'arrière avec lui, Lenalee s'approcha d'Allen d'un air désolé et lui tendit quelque chose qu'elle serrait étroitement entre ses mains : l'alliance d'Abigail. Elle avait pu récupérer l'Innocence, les âmes des enfants ne s'étaient alors pas dissoutes ! Quel soulagement.

Allen accepta la bague qu'elle lui donnait et baissa les yeux au sol. Hyacinthe, ton petit frère était sauvé…

Lenalee lut la douleur de son compagnon.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle ne regrette pas. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il garda un instant le silence et leva un peu le menton.

- Et toi, Lenalee ? As-tu des regrets ?

Il entendit des pas fouler l'herbe. Quelque chose se posa contre son dos et les bras de la jeune fille l'enlacèrent.

- Non. Mais j'en aurais un jour si je n'agissais pas comme elle. Tout faire pour protéger ceux que j'aime.

Allen cligna des yeux et un sourire vint éclairer son visage encore sale de poussière. Il avait aussi cette mission. Protéger ce monde, et maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé une sorte de famille avec des gens qui l'appréciaient et s'occupaient de lui, préserver aussi ces vies qui comptaient tant pour lui. Il lui sembla distinguer dans le bleu nuit du ciel la silhouette blanche d'une jeune fille aux yeux rieurs qui hochait la tête à son adresse avec un sourire calme de bénédiction pour se perdre dans la toile des étoiles.

Sa main se referma sur celles qui le tenaient. Lui aussi, il ferait tout pour ne jamais avoir de regrets.

FIN

* * *

J'espère que cette fin vous aura plus et que la mort de Hyacinthe ne vous a pas trop affectés, lol. Mais elle vous remercie pour tous vos petits mots gentils !

Hyacinthe : Ouais ! XD Et j'ai embrassé Yû ! Je suis morte sans regrets !

Euh… Certes. Lol tout ça pour vous dire un grand merci à vous qui avez suivi cette fic et à bientôt pour la prochaine !

(Je viens d'en commencer une sur _Yami no Matsuei_, si ça intéresse…)


End file.
